The Mary-Sue Games: SYOT
by Emberwind8
Summary: Every tribute is a Mary-Sue. You will hate all of them. So read to watch the Sues compete against each other and root for their extravagant deaths! Who is the most perfect of them all! Is it your tribute! Read to find out! No longer taking Sues or Stus, but still read to watch them all die! T for Hunger Games. Please R/R, the more reviews, the worse the deaths will be! Yayyyy!
1. Tribute List and Sponsorship Program

**The Mary-Sue Games**

**By: Emberwind8**

**I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Hello everybody, I'm Emberwind8! This is my first SYOT, about what would happen if the Quarter Quell twist was that only girls considered 'Mary-Sue' would be eligible to be Reaped. Hope you like it!****  
**

"President Snow, I have a suggestion," tentatively states Head Gamemaker Cylin.

"Yes, what is it?" he forcefully asks, not wanting to be annoyed by Cylin's pointless blather for longer than he had to be.

"For the Quarter Quell this year, I think we should do something different than what is on the card," he nervously suggests. "How about we choose the most perfect, beautiful, girls from each District to be eligible to be Reaped?"

President Snow's eye widen with disbelief as he stutters his response, "You mean the 'she-who-shall-not-be-named' girls?" he says, "The… Mary-Sues?"

"Yes sir," he replies, "I think the citizens of Panem will love seeing them! Don't you?"

He thinks for a while, then answers, "I do! This will showcase the tributes who aren't disgusting little mongrels! We shall announce the Quell next week, great job Cylin!"

**Sorry about the shortness. I didn't know what to say exactly.**

**So here are the tributes:**

**District 1**

Silky Silk (Xymena Falling)

Krystal Jackson (2019rocheca)

**District 2**

Chelsea Sparklez Unicorn Happiness Rainbows (Emberwind8)

Tara Awesome (ILIKETOTALLYROCK)

**District 3**

Maya Diamond (Maya Kallos)

Scarlett Chambers (Aeridella)

**District 4**

Jessica Clear (gorrillaface345)

Aquamarine 'Marine' Madison (xSenseix)

**District 5**

Serena Bella (ShayminxForeverx)

Peyton Greene (Emberwind8)

**District 6**

Ceria Foruto (Pixargirl)

Diana Glimmer Summer Bee (ShayminxForeverx)

**District 7**

Treasure Genesis (TamaraSTraifeil)

Elise Theron (i. really. like. tea)

**District 8**

Avalon Rivers (TheParadox675)

Marina Waters (gorrillaface356)

**District 9**

Tessa Boylez (gorrillaface345)

Sarasponda 'Sara' Leeford (cherrybubble)

**District 10**

Bella McCool (Walking in moonlight)

Dooneese (louisluv218)

**District 11**

Lavender Finch (Fourtrisforever3)

Sky Thorn (The gem of Pluto)

**District 12**

Lily Prettybuns (thebananachick)

Lilac Blossom (EverlarkClato4ever)

**Capitol (Stus)**

Alexander 'Alex' Henry Jasper Cristopher Romanalvo (gorrillaface345)

Leo Lionel Blaise Garra (Skeleton Rose)

Apollo Adonis Bacchus Gaston Edward Grey (Pixargirl)

Miracle Anthony Cornelious Juniper McSunset the Third (Walking in moonlight)

Felix Archer Roe (i. really. like. tea)

Styx Sahar Storme of Silverbeam (shirapp)

Trevor Scott Richard Pablo Fredrickson III (TheParadox675)

Glow'in De'Dark (shirapp)

Omgimawesomeandya (ILIKETOTALLYROCK)

Amber Sparkles Indigo Moonlight Emeralds (Megan Hermione Lovegood)

Beau Forte Intellegente Victorieuse (feistyflame)

Gary Stu (feistyflame)

**This is to anyone who submitted a tribute. It's just how the sponsorship program works. It's a point system.**

\- Everyone starts with twenty points.

\- If you give a positive review, you get 10 points, one per chapter (constructive criticism is much appreciated)

\- Same as the last one only with one of my other stories is the same amount of points, and it counts if you already have done this

\- Favorite/Follow the story gets you five points each

\- Follow/Favorite one of my other stori0es gets you five points each (you already have the points if you already did)

\- Follow/Favorite me gets you ten points

\- Commenting on the Mary-Sue Games blog is fifteen points

\- Answering the question at the end of a chapter correctly gets you ten to twenty points depending on what the question is

**You can spend points on sponsoring your tribute(s) when the chapters with the Games are posted. I will have the items and values up with Games chapters.**

**Here are the points for each submitter:**

Pixargirl- 950

gorrillaface345- 685

ILIKETOTALLYROCK- 660

2019rocheca(1)- 360

TamaraSTraifeil- 315

Skeleton Rose- 255

feistyflame- 155

i. really. like. tea - 150

Fourtrisforever3- 145

TheParadox675- 145

thebananachick- 120

cherrybubble- 100

Megan Hermione Lovegood- 100

ShayminxForeverx- 90

Walking in moonlight- 85

shirapp- 85

The Gem Of Pluto- 80

Xymena Falling- 75

Maya Kallos- 65

xSenseix- 55

Aeridella- 25

EverlarkClato4ever- 25

louisluv218- 20

**So here's a question for the sponsors:**

What is my favorite 'Warriors' book (out of the main books)

**20 points is you get my favorite**

**15 if you get my second favorite**

**10 if you get my third favorite**

**PM me the answer at any time at all!**


	2. District One Reaping

**Here's the first Reapings! Thanks to 2019rocheca for Krys and Xymena Falling for Silky! If you notice a line that is exactly the same as something you put in the submission form, don't be surprised, I probably like the line.**

**I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Krystal 'Krys' Jackson, 12's POV:**

"Yes ma'am, the money will go straight to feeding the homeless," I tell the old woman. It's Reaping Day, but why should that be an excuse not finish one of my numerous charity projects? And also, just because this is District One doesn't mean that everyone is rich. There actually are poor people here, including myself and my family. You see, I have fifty younger siblings and a mentally ill mother, which means that I have to provide for every one of them. And even though I'm constantly raising money for the poor, I don't keep any for myself, that would be so selfish! When you see me on the street playing the flute, violin, or any other instrument I can, which is every instrument invented, I always donate my earnings to some other family.

The Reaping will commence in about an hour though, so I better get back home. 'Home' is a tiny pathetic shack in the middle of a bunch of mansions. My hope for getting out of here is to get a high-paying job once I graduate from college. You see, when I was five years old, I got a full scholarship to Yale, and I'm still acing all of my classes at school. I'm the only hope for my family.

When I walk through the doorway which used to contain a door, I'm literally swarmed by my siblings, all fifty of them.

"What for breakfast?" one of the younger ones asks.

"Well, today, everyone will get a filling meal of one berry each, in honor of Reaping Day!" They all yell out in delight, we haven't had a meal like this in ages. I pass out a berry each to every one of them, leaving none for myself. Why should I eat if I have fifty brothers and sisters to feed? In the back of my house I hear a door slamming, which was probably caused by my overwhelmed mother. She wants nothing to do with us, and definitely won't come to the Reaping with us.

While they are eating, I go into an enclosed corner to change into my outfit for the Reaping. I take out a pretty teal dress I made out of some fabric I found lying in the street one day. I turned the scraps into a work of art. Along with that, I wear my only prized possession: a diamond necklace. My friends gave it to me a while ago, and they still won't let me sell it. I didn't want to disappoint them, so I kept it for times like these. I also put my gorgeous blonde hair into a ponytail. I guess I'm all ready now.

When I come out into the general area where my siblings are, I get a genius idea. What if I volunteered for the Games? I'm eligible to be Reaped, being a Mary-Sue, and if I win, I'll have enough money to support my immense family! And of course there's no doubt I will win, I'm amazing at everything I try. I haven't trained at all here, but when we get to the training center, I can pick up a million new skills! Perfect!

I lead my brothers and sisters out of the house and into the town square with a bright smile on my face. This will be the turning point in my life! I leave my siblings to take care of themselves while I get in line to get my blood taken, and then line up with the other twelve year olds. Our escort, Sapphryn, steps into the stage with her expensive Capitol clothing and bright, sapphire-blue hair. The Capitol must be a magical place. I know that they created the Hunger Games, which I'm definitely not a fan of, but it was only fair, after the rebellion and all.

"Good morning everyone, and happy Hunger Games!" she announces with her high-pitched voice. "It's time to pick tributes to compete in the fourth Quarter Quell!" She reaches her hand into the one, large, glass bowl, and picks out a slip of paper. "Emmy Gemstone!"

I try to get onto the stage, but I'm pushed out of the way by another volunteer, who gets there first.

"What is your name?" Sapphryn asks the girl.

"Silky Silk," she proudly says. Silky Silk… That name sound so familiar. Oh yes, her sister, Jewel Silk, was a recent victor. It looks like Silky wants to show her up.

Sapphryn places her hand back into the bowl, and takes out another paper. "Lapiz Mysie!" Very quickly, I sprint onto the stage before anyone else. Sapphryn smiles at me with her big, blue, lips. "And what is your name, sweetheart?"

"Krystal Jackson," I state, "but you can call me Krys."

"Here you are District One, your tributes for the fourth Quarter Quell, Silky Silk and Krys Jackson!"

I turn to face Silky and to shake her hand, and she has a menacing look in her eyes. She wants to win, and she certainly doesn't want me to get in the way of her victory. But I have the mystical powers of the Mary-Sue.

I'm taken with Sapphryn and Silky to a stuffy room in the Justice Building where my friends and family will come see me before I board the train. First in is my mother. She looks at me like I just puked up rainbows and pooped marshmallows.

"Why… Why… Why did you do that Krys?! Are you insane! You'll die in the arena, you're only twelve!" she spats.

"Mom, you don't understand! I have the powers of the Mary-Sue, I'm bound to win, there's no chance I won't win! Trust me."

She just shakes her head and walks out. "I guess I'll have to trust you, Krys."

After she opens the door and leaves, my fifty brothers and sister squeeze themselves into the room, bawling and clinging to me.

"Don't leave Krys!"

"We'll starve without you!"

"You are the most awesome person that ever lived, you can't abandon us!"

I give them a sweet smile and comfort them. "Don't worry you little heads off, I'll be back soon after I win the Games. But for now, take this and sell it to get money for food," I say as I unclip the diamond necklace. My friends will just have to deal with the fact that this will feed my siblings. I hand it to the oldest ones, the twins, Garnette and Rubyann. "Take care of yourselves."

Once they leave, my best friends enter, Kya, Ivorie, Aura, Pearle, and Kamber. They all surround me in a huge hug and wish me good luck. After them is the person I most wanted to see, my boyfriend, Percy. And no, just because I'm only twelve doesn't mean I don't have a boyfriend, I'm a Mary-Sue for goodness sake, all guys love me!

"Krys, I want you to have this," he tells me while giving me the necklace he got from a summer camp I couldn't afford to go to. "Use it to remember that I'll be rooting for you through the entire Games. And also, I think you should ally with the Careers. You can use your abnormal strengths to impress them during training."

"Th-thank you, Percy," I stutter while he leaves. I will join the Careers. Sapphryn is at the door when he leaves.

"It's time to get on the train."

**Silky Silk, 18's POV:**

"Silky! Get up already!" my sister, Jewel Silk, hollers into my room. I hate her. Jewel is the somehow more Mary-Sue version of me, she's prettier, and she's a victor. But today is the day that I can finally escape the grip of her shadow. I was exhilarated when I found out I was eligible to be Reaped for the Mary-Sue Quarter Quell, because I figured that if I could win the Games when everyone was as perfect as me, I could show up my sister. So obviously I'm volunteering today.

Instead of dressing in some lavish, stunningly beautiful dress, I put on workout clothes. Before going to the Reaping, I'm going to train a little bit. You can never be too prepared. I do take a lavish, stunningly beautiful dress with me though, it's not like I would wear sweats to the Reaping! I creep down the stairs to the gym in my basement. In there, I pick up a spear from a rack of various weapons. Spears aren't really my weapon of choice, but thanks to my Mary-Sue abilities, I can use it, and any other weapon ever invented. I can do the tango on top of somebody until they die, if I have to.

I train a bit with some other weapons, but then I have to get ready for the Reaping. After showering, I dress in the dress I brought down with me, and comb through my hair. The dress is devastatingly expensive, short, and it not only shows off my wealth, but also my hips. As for my hair, it's like those white, sandy beaches you can find in District Four. At least that's what Jewel told me, I've never been to District Four. It's also somewhat curly, but not curly enough to be a complete and utter pain. I part the glimmering, shiny, sheet of hair to the side and don't do anything special to it. I admire my beauty in the mirror. My eyes are as blue as a sapphire in an oasis in the middle of a desert lit up by a full moon, and my eyelashes are as long and full as a large beetle's leg, even before putting on mascara.

I enter the dining room where my siblings and parents are eating breakfast. My mom and dad, Silver and Gold, are deep in conversation with Jewel, while my brother, Bronze, sits and eats in silence. It's way too obvious that they like my sister more than me and Bronze.

"I wonder who will be Reaped this year," ponders Jewel. Ever since she won the Games, she's been looking for tributes that might have a shot at winning. She doesn't know that I'm volunteering this year, though.

"I think it'll be interesting this year, with the Mary-Sues and all," adds my father. He sticks out like a sore thumb at the table, he's the only one who has brown hair, the rest of us could easily be carbon copies of each other.

When I sit down in between my brother and sister, taking the remains of the pancakes my mother had surely made, Jewel shoots me a glare.

"Look what the cat dragged in," she mumbles.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jewel, what did you say? I usually don't listen to you when you're talking to yourself," I retort, flicking my hair over my shoulder and smirking, as if to say '_that just happened'. _

"At least my boyfriend isn't dead," she murmurs. That's it. You see, when I was fifteen, I had my heart cruelly broken by one of my male friends, Octavius. When he ran off, I ran after him, only to watch him be killed in a tragic accident somehow involving a three legged horse.

I stand up suddenly and tower over Jewel, who only looks amused. "I can't take you anymore! For your information, I'm volunteering for the Games this year, and if I don't come back alive, be sure that I don't care that I left the family! I was never welcome here!" And with that, I storm off to the town square.

When I slam the door closed, I walk out of Victor's Village to find my friends Selena Chocolate and Tiffany Stone waiting outside of the gate.

"What's wrong, Silky?" questions Selena. There's worry in her mysterious dark eyes, which look like a never ending abyss.

"Jewel," I answer. She knows what I mean; the one word explains it all.

"Don't listen to her, Silky," adds Tiffany, "you know she's just a spoiled brat." She has her ginger locks up in a few exquisitely formed curls that frame her freckled, heart shaped face. If you haven't already guessed, Tiffany and Selena are both technically Mary-Sues too, and can be Reaped this year.

"Are you still volunteering?" asks Selena, flipping her long, perfectly straight and shiny black hair.

"Yeah. I told Jewel, Gold, Silver, and Bronze during breakfast after Jewel insulted me several times," I explain.

"I guess that means I won't get to…" glumly states Selena. We all trained for the Games, but obviously we aren't stupid enough to go in together, and since we're all eighteen, they won't get to next year.

We finally get to the town square and get a needle stuck into our fingers, then stand with the other eighteen year olds in the back. We're a bit late, so Sapphryn is already stepping onto the stage, dressed in many shades of blue. Lucky her, she can go to the endless parties in the Capitol and get the fanciest clothes known to man. I wish I lived in the Capitol.

"Good morning everyone, and happy Hunger Games! It's time to pick our tributes to compete in the fourth Quarter Quell!" I gleefully sticks her hand into the transparent bowl, and comes out with a tiny piece of paper. She opens it up, and read the name aloud. "Emmy Gemstone!"

I have no clue who it is, but who cares? I need to get on that stage, not her. Being in the back, this is hard to do, but I manage to jump past the others, and even push away some twelve year old. Looking back, I can see that it's the poorest girl in District One, and I automatically hate her, like all people poorer than me.

"What is your name?" Sapphryn inquires.

"Silky Silk," I answer, loud and clear, while simultaneously flicking my hair over my shoulder.

Sapphryn returns her hand to the jar, and picks out another name. "Lapiz Mysie!" This time, the underprivileged girl gets to the stage before the others.

"And what is your name, sweetheart?" she asks her.

"Krystal Jackson," she answers, "but you can call me Krys." I have a feeling she'll be getting quite a few sponsors. She's the cute little girl with the sad backstory and the charming smile. But I guess this will happen in every District.

"Here you are District One, your tributes for the fourth Quarter Quell, Silky Silk and Krys Jackson!" Sapphryn ends.

I scowl at Krys, while shaking her hand, letting her know that I will not be left in the shadows, not again. I'm taken to the Justice Building, and am put in a tiny little room. First come in Silver, Gold, Bronze, and Jewel, who stands miserably in the corner. Mom and dad hug me, but with no real emotion, no crying or telling me to come back alive. All they say is 'good luck'.

While they turn back to the doorway, Bronze stays back and whispers into my ear, "You have to win. I need you back home. You're the only one in the household I actually like, and mom and dad will ignore me more than ever if you die…"

"Bronze! Come on, we don't have all day here!" Gold shoots at him. He turns to me for one last time before being pulled through the doorway.

Selena and Tiffany enter when they leave, and give me the attention I deserve. We hug and laugh together before they have to go. Then I hear Sapphryn. "It's time to get on the train."

**How did you like the tributes? Tell me in a review who you like more, who you think will win, or whatever else!**

**Here's a question for the sponsors, don't worry, it's easier than the last one (By the way, you can still submit answers for the last one):**

Write what you think my favorite Hunger Games books are, from my favorite to least favorite. Five points for each correct place!

(Out of 'The Hunger Games', 'Catching Fire', and 'Mockingjay'.)

**SUBMIT THROUGH PM!**


	3. District Two Reaping

**Hello everyone! I'm back! That's to myself for Chelsea Sparklez Unicorn Happiness Rainbows and ILIKETOTALLYROCK for Tara Awesome. I hope you like them! Also, check out ILIKETOTALLYROCK's story, 'The 72nd Hunger Games.' It's hilarious! But anyway, here's the District Two Reaping!**

**I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Chelsea Sparklez Unicorn Happiness Rainbows, 16's POV:**

It's Reaping Day in District Two and I'm like so totally excited! I'm the most beautiful and awesome person ever, so I'm volunteering to show the world how awesome I am! Since this is the 100th Quarter Quell, there is a special twist: There are only female tributes, and they are all 'Mary-Sues'. I have no clue what that means, but I'm eligible, so yay! All of my friends can be picked too, so I guess 'Mary-Sue' means super-awesome and popular. My friends obviously aren't as awesome and popular as me though.

I wake up with humongous smile on my face; this is gonna be the best day of my life! It is three hours until the Reaping! I jump right into the shower, and get out quickly so I have enough time to get ready for the Reaping, which is now only two hours away.

I have my servant dress me in my favorite outfit. She is some poor criminal from some other District and she was sent to my house from the Capitol to be my slave. I don't know what her name is, but seriously, who cares? The outfit I'm in is my super-awesome and beautiful dress. It's neon pink, just like my beautiful eyes, really short, sparkly, and covered in purple lace. It puffs out at the bottom in a circle around my amazingly tanned legs. I love it so much! Under that, my slave puts me in my sparkly pink tights, and places me well-manicured feet in twenty-inch pink heels. After she dresses me, I strut into my personal makeup studio.

I have, like, two hundred, probably more, different kinds of eye shadow, at least half of which are pink or purple. I sit in my super-soft chair in front of the mirror so I can scan my different choices. My slave helps me pick out the best color: neon pink. She applies it for me, but she gets it too far up my eyelid!

"What do you think you're doing?! I can't get out looking like this!" It's a disaster! And on top of all of it, my tears were making it even worse! I look in the mirror again, and I realize that it doesn't look as bad as I thought. In fact, I don't think that anything I could possibly do could make it look even the slightest bit bad. The perfectness of everything about me makes up for any makeup mistake. How could I have forgotten? I instantly stop crying and tell my slave to keep going, and she looks extremely confused, but doesn't say anything. Actually, I don't think I've ever heard her speak. Weird, right?

When she finishes, I have neon pink eyelids, lips, and cheeks, and long black eyelashes, which is perfect for the occasion. Now my problem is my hair, which is still wet from my shower. My slave blow dries it for me, and then curls it into beautiful, shimmering, blonde swirls, which takes about an hour. I love it so much I almost faint from joy! Finally, I leave my room to eat breakfast. Just kidding, who eats breakfast? But I do go down my elevator to the living room, where my sisters are waiting for me.

There's Brenda, who's thirteen, Zacki, who's eleven, and Star, who's eight. Brenda's considered Mary-Sue and is eligible to be Reaped, though Zacki and Star would be too, but they aren't old enough to go into the Games. They are all dressed up beautifully as well, but obviously they don't look as good as me. I compliment their outfits, though, just to make them feel good about themselves.

"Ready to go?" asks Star.

"Yep! Don't bother waking up mother, she won't come with us," I answer. My mother, Prin, short for Princess, is an alcoholic and doesn't bother to care for me and my sisters. And we've never met our father, and mother is never sober enough to tell us anything about him, we really don't know if we all have the same father. And the slaves won't talk either.

When we get to the town square, there are only a few hundred girls standing around. I always thought District Two was home to some bland and boring people who weren't very beautiful and awesome like me. Brenda and I get in line to get our blood sample taken. The lady jams the needle into me finger, and I really hurts! I hate pain; it's one of the worst parts of life. That includes physical pain and mental pain, like when you can't figure out the answer to something, or when someone says something mean to you. I can't really say how it feels when someone says something mean to you though, everyone is super nice to me!

I say goodbye to Brenda and walk over to where the other sixteen year olds are waiting, while she goes with the other thirteen year olds. I wait for what is practically forever for the others to get here, but finally, our escort strolls onto the stage. We just recently got a new escort, the old one, Emberlynn, is now a trainer for Career tributes. I think she already was, but now that's the only thing she does. I like the new one much more, her name is Miriam. She's awesome, and she always wears bright, colorful clothing, and dyes her hair pretty colors. I heard from some adults that there was once an escort around the time of the Fiftieth Hunger Games named Dazi that was even more awesome though.

And did I mention that I was volunteering? I think I did. I didn't have any training beforehand though; I'm just naturally good at everything, which I believe will be a huge advantage in the Games. Miriam is announcing the tributes now.

"Aphrodite Luvelle!" she announces.

"I volunteer!" I scream as I dash towards the stage before the other girls.

Miriam smiles radiantly at me. "What's your name, dear?"

I clear my throat and say, "Chelsea Sparklez Unicorn Happiness Rainbows!"

"Congratulations Chelsea! It's time to pick the next tribute!"

Next is some girl named Tara Awesome that also volunteered, and she looks about as excited as me to be here. But I don't feel that I have any competition with her, I mean, I'm perfect.

Miriam shows us off of the stage to some place where people come to say goodbye. When I enter, every single person I know, plus a bunch of people I don't know, is lined up at the door. A few Peacekeepers are trying to keep them in line by pushing them away, and by the sound of it, I think he may have shot someone. People are sacrificing themselves so that others can behold my beauty. I feel so incredibly loved. My sisters are the first ones let in. Brenda, Zacki, and Star run through the door and hug me all over. They congratulate me and tell me to kill everyone. I tell them I will, because, I will. Zacki hands me a shampoo bottle, which I'd forgotten at home. It's gonna be my District token.

After them, ten of my best friends come in and do pretty much the same thing. But before I can gossip with them, I hear a slam on the door, and some more gunshots. Things are getting a little out of hand, I suppose. A Peacekeeper comes in and takes away my friends, and the crowd is forced to leave.

"It's time to board the train!" Miriam shouts above the screams of my fans. Finally.

**Tara Awesome, 16's POV:**

I open my sky-blue eyes and look around my room. Something feels different… Now I remember, it's Reaping Day! I literally jump straight out of bed and run downstairs to my parents. My boring old mother, Liliana, is cooking some sort of egg dish while my father, John Lennon, is reading the District Two Times, my District's newspaper.

"Good morning Tara!" my 73 year old mother greets. My 68 year old father grunts through his full mouth.

My mother hands me a plate with the egg on it, which I immediately dig into, in order to have enough time to be prepared enough for the Reaping. I leave the plate on the wooden table and run back to the bathroom. After showering and blow drying my long, curly, blonde hair, I dress in a plain black short sleeved shirt and simple blue jeans. I don't really care how I look during the Reaping; my obvious awesomeness outshines any sparkling gown. Just under the sleeve of my shirt there is a tattoo of myamazingly beautiful face visible. I don't need to apply any makeup; my lightly tanned skin is all the people need to see, that and the freckles on the bridge of my nose. And why, you may think am I worrying so much about this? Well, I'm volunteering this year. I really want to show the world my immense awesomeness, and I've always wanted to win a Quell, and since I'm eligible, being a complete Mary-Sue, it works out perfectly!

After dressing, I put in my twelve earrings, one on the right ear, eleven on the left. The earrings consist of gold rings, blue gemstones, and a few other random and awesome things like a rainbow and a unicorn. Then, I brush my teeth and yell a goodbye to my parents before running out of the door. My friends, Alicia, Bella, Annyka, and Marley, are waiting outside of my average sized house.

"Hey Tara!" cheerfully says Alicia, "You still volunteering?"

"Heck yes I am!" I reply, "How could I refuse a chance to show the world my awesomeness?"

"So I guess you're gonna die in the Bloodbath?" Marley says. She's mean.

"Of course not! Just because you want me to doesn't mean it'll actually happen!" I retort. She just snickers, and I have to wonder what's going through her twisted mind right now. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure I want to know.

"Don't worry, Tara. You'll do great!" my friend Bella comforts. At least I have one nice friend. Well, Annyka and Alicia are totally cool too!

"Thanks! I'm glad I have a friend that believes in me," I say, shooting a glance to Marley, who rolls her eyes.

My yellow eyed friend Annyka speaks next, "You know, I think it'll be interesting this year, with all of the perfect girls. There's no one person that can be singled out as a possible victor." She's such a banana. Don't ask.

When we get to the town square I get in line to get my blood sample taken and ditch my friends. Well, like, it's not exactly ditching, I mean, they aren't eligible to be Reaped this year because they aren't as awesome as me.

I line up with the other sixteen year old girls, looking around and realizing that I was like so much more awesome than all of them.

Our escort, Miriam, walks onto the stage. She's so lucky; she gets to personally take tributes to the Games! If you haven't noticed, I love the Hunger Games and think they're totally fun and amazing! That's partially why I'm volunteering.

"Hello District Two!" she announces. "It's time to pick our tributes to compete on the One-Hundredth Hunger Games!" She pauses to enter her hand in the opaque bowl. "Aphrodite Luvelle!"

I'm about to run on the stage, but some other girl beats me there! Ugh!

"What's your name, dear?" Miriam asks the blonde girl. "Chelsea Sparklez Unicorn Happiness Rainbows," she answers. What awesome last names. But mine's more awesome. Miriam congratulates Chelsea and gets back to pulling another name.

"Cassia Chrome!"

I sprint to the stage before anyone can say anything more, while screaming "I volunteer as tribute!"

"And what is your name?" she asks me.

"Tara Awesome!" I look over to Chelsea, and I seem to tower over her. I'm taller than every girl I know, I'm six foot five. When I look over to the crowd, they have faces of shock, which I guess is because of the rumor going around about me. The rumor? Well, people are saying that when I was born I fell from a magical, floating, rainbow. But I didn't really fall, that would ruin my awesomeness. I was flown down by a one eyed unicorn.

Miriam takes us down to the Justice Building, where people will come to say goodbye to me. The Peacekeeper lets in my parents first.

"We're so proud of you Tara!" my father cries with love in his bright red eyes. He's an albino.

"I can't wait to see you compete!" my boring mother adds.

"Well, I certainly won't disappoint you!" I gleefully exclaim. My parents hug me and leave, letting in my friends.

"You were like so totally awesome up there!" Annyka shouts.

"Yeah, did you see the way people were looking at you?" Bella asks.

"Yeah, it was like I was a magical fairy princess!" I answer.

"Totally!" Alicia agrees.

"Too bad you aren't," Marley murmurs, "if you were, you could get yourself out of being the first tribute killed. Maybe get you to twenty-second place, if you're lucky." Is she messing with my head again? I hate when she does that, and apparently she's been doing it since I met her, I'd just never noticed until she pointed it out. It really gets on my nerves.

"Well Tara, I guess this is goodbye," Marley adds. "I guess this'll be the last time I'm gonna see you. Oh well." She and the others leave me alone in the room, until Miriam peeks her head through the door.

"It's time to get on the train."

**How'd you like it? Any improvements you'd like to see? Who do you like more, Chelsea or Tara? Who's more likely to win? Tell me in your reviews!**

**Here's the sponsor question for anyone who submitted a tribute, PLEASE answer through PM!**

What is a Hunger Games shipping that I despise?

**There are many correct answers to this question, and because of that, the question is only worth ten points. Only one answer please! And you can still submit answers for the questions from the last two chapters. R/R!**


	4. District Three Reaping

**Hello everyone! I'm finally back! I'm really sorry about the late update, you see, I'm a HUGE procrastinator and recently I've had a lot of schoolwork to do. Ugh. But I'll try to update the other chapter sooner!**

**IMPORTANT: I have created a blog for this story. It is marysuegames . weebly . com. I will post a profile of each tribute when i get to their Reaping, plus a bunch of other things. More details on site.**

**So anyway... Thanks to Maya Kallos for Maya Diamond, and Aeridella for Scarlett Chambers! I hope you like them!**

**I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Maya Diamond, 16's POV:**

This year they're only Reaping girls considered 'Mary-Sue'. I am considered Mary-Sue, so I may be Reaped this year. And I guess that's a good thing, I've always been a huge fan of the Capitol and the Hunger Games. So I dress in tight, dark jeans and a frilly, sparkly, light pink top. These people need to recognize my beauty right away. Technically, they already do, at least the people of District Three do. Everyone knows and loves me, there is literally no-one who doesn't.

Before I go outside, I decide to train a little bit. We're not really supposed to do that, but tributes from Districts One, Two, and Four can do it, so why can't I? Plus, nobody is going to rat me out for doing it. I take some knives from a rack in my basement, as well as a cut out of a human body. I stand back, and throw. The first knife lands right in the heart. So do the second, third, fourth, and fifth. I'm about to throw the sixth, when my mother comes down.

"Maya? Are you going to come up for breakfast?" she asks. I get distracted, and when I release the knife, it lands a few centimeters off of the heart.

I explode in fury. "Why did you distract me!? Did you see that? I missed the heart! I _never _miss!" I shout more at my mother, and then finally calm down. As you can see, I get very flustered very easily.

"I-I'm sorry Maya," she stutters, "but if you keep training, you might be late for the Reaping." Oh. Right.

"Then I guess I'll come up…" I follow my mother up the stairs into the kitchen, where she's prepared me and my sister, Diele. Diele is sitting at the table, drinking milk and eating toast.

"Hi Maya!" she calls. Diele has always looked up to me, and she wants to be exactly like me when she gets older.

I sit next to her and eat the same breakfast as her, only much quicker. She isn't old enough to be Reaped, therefore she doesn't need to worry about the Reaping, unlike me. I finish before her, say goodbye, and set off to the District's square. My home is pretty far away, so the walk takes a while. Along the way, other people heading to the Reaping, not just the Mary-Sue girls, stop me and say hello. Actually, every person I see stops and says hello. As I said before, everyone loves me, even though I have no clue who they are.

Finally, I find some people I actually know, some of my friends, Ari, Brianna, Bob, and Cadmus. They see me too, and stop and wait for me to catch up to them, which doesn't take long considering my Mary-Sue speed.

"Hey Maya!" Ari greets. "You nervous?"

"Of course not!" I answer. "Didn't I tell you I was volunteering?"

"No!" Brianna exclaims. "I guess it isn't a bad idea though. You could easily win, I mean, you've been training forever."

"Obviously."

The four of us finally get to the town square, stopped many times by random fans of mine. Ari, Brianna, and I get in line to get our blood samples taken while Cadmus and Bob stay behind. Of course they can't be Reaped, they're boys. District Three's escort, Flux, is on the stage when my friends and I stand with the other sixteen year olds. She's dressed in a very bright, neon green, top and skirt combination, equipped with neon green heels, bracelets, hair accessories, and many other things. In other words, she's gone over the top this year. Now that I think about it, I'd make a good escort. Recently, someone on the streets asked me if I wanted to be a model, so people definitely would love to see me up there.

"Good morning District Three!" she squeaks in her weird Capitol accent. "Today we will pick the two girls to compete in the Mary-Sue Hunger Games!" She stops to pick a card out of the Reaping bowl. "Electra Bolt!"

"I volunteer!" I yell. I have no need to sprint onto the stage, nobody else ever volunteers, so I strut up slowly to make sure everyone gets a good look at the soon-to-be-victor. Flux giggles in joy through her bright green lips, and asks me my name.

"Maya Diamond," I answer, making sure that the large crowd can hear each syllable.

"Well Maya, congratulations! And now it's time to pick the next tribute!" she reaches her hand and colored neon green fingernails into the jar again. "Scarlett Chambers!" Everyone around the girl turns to stare at her, so it's easy to tell who Scarlett is. A Peacekeeper comes and leads her to the stage, and I can see a look of pure shock on her face. Scarlett looks about twelve or thirteen, and she has straight blonde hair, typical Mary-Sue. The other girl just stands there for a few seconds, lost in the world in her head.

Flux clears her throat. "Shake hands, you two." Scarlett snaps into reality and holds her small hand out to mine, which I immediately grasp and shake. "Here you are District Three, your two tributes representing us in the fourth annual Quarter Quell!" I blow kisses to the crowd while Scarlett tentatively waves to them with a shaky hand. This girl will be no competition. Somewhere at the back of the crowd, I hear a shout and people laughing. Scarlett smirks as if she knows what is going on.

"This is where you will say goodbye to your friends and family," Flux tells us and points to two little rooms in the Justice Building. "You'll have a few minutes before you get on the train."

"There's Maya!" some person yells when they see me go open the door to the petite room. Behind her, a huge group of people are running after me. This is the only thing that I don't like about having so many fans. I quickly turn to Flux.

"Only let in my mother, sister, and friends that I actually know!" she nods quickly and has Peacekeepers come to hold back my many fans. Even from inside of the room, I can hear angry cries from the people who aren't being let in. The door opens suddenly, and my mother and sister rush in, breathing heavily, and slamming the door behind them.

"Oh Maya, you're going to be so famous!" Diele screams. My mother seems pretty overjoyed too. "When you come home, we'll be so rich! Just imagine the luxury!"

"Yes, and the fortune! We will be the richest residents of District Three!" my mother adds, flustered.

"I know! I can't wait!" I exclaim. I hear more sounds from the outside, and Ari, Brianna, Bob, and Cadmus jump in, leaving my parents to go back to my cheering fans.

"Wow, those people really love you!" Cadmus sighs, clearly out of breath from trying to get past them all.

"When you're as amazing as me, why wouldn't they?" I brag, somehow humbly.

"I guess you're right…" Bob states. "But if you don't come back-"

"Don't say that Brianna!" shouts Ari. "Of course she's going to come back! Maya's more perfect then all of the other tributes!"

"Ari's right," I agree, "those weaklings are nothing compared to me. Especially Scarlett." Before I can finish talking to my friends, my boyfriend, Damon, bursts through then door.

"It's getting out of hand! You guys need to go!" he informs them. Cadmus, Brianna, Ari, and Bob leave the room, saying their final goodbyes. A Peacekeeper is at the door waiting for them.

"I've gotta go now, Maya," Damon tells me, "but I'll be waiting for you. You're sure to win, remember that." Damon runs out before the Peacekeeper can do anything, leaving me alone, until Flux pokes her poofy green head into my room.

"It's time to get on the train!"

**Scarlett Chambers, 13's POV:**

The term they use to describe the girls who will be Reaped is 'Mary-Sue'. Normally, this would mean that you are beautiful, popular, and perfect in every way. I am considered, Mary-Sue, but I don't fit the normal description. I'm the kind of Mary-Sue that is clever, intelligent, and has a sad backstory. Because of this, I have a chance of being Reaped. When I heard the twist, I really thought that I'd lucked out, but unfortunately, that wasn't the way it went.

When I wake up, I immediately think of a way to get out of being Reaped. My odds are already very slim, as I only have my name in the bowl two times, but now the chance of being Reaped have increased, with the huge reduction of tributes. And if I skip the Reaping, I'll be killed or publicly tortured, and other than that, there is no way to get out of it. But thinking on the bright side, the odds are in my favor, I just have to remember that two slips of paper out of thousands will stand alone.

Like most girls considered Mary-Sue, I love to be the center of attention. Since the town square will surely be filled with girls in puffy, frilly, pink and purple dresses, I'd stick out when wearing plain colors. Looking over to my closet, I see my latest invention. It's a robot that can do practically anything for you; I made it out of some scraps I found lying around in my father's workroom.

"Give me a red blazer, a white tank top, black skinny jeans, and black sandals!" I command. The robot understands, and takes the items out of my closet, and rolls up to me with them. Easy enough.

I dress in the clothing, and walk into the dining room, robot at my heels. In the dining room is my father, Tyler Chambers. He doesn't see me come in, and thinks I'm still in my room.

"Scarlett! You can work on your robots later, but now, you've gotta come down and eat!" he screams. You know how I said I was the girl with the sad backstory? Well, when my mother was giving birth to me, and for some reason, my dad has blamed me for it, and has ignored me and has treated me like I wasn't part of the family.

"Dad, I'm right here!" I say back.

"Then you're lucky…" he mumbles. He slaps some oatmeal into a small bowl and slams it on the table, much force intended. I have my robot get me a spoon, and I eat the mushy substance. It has no flavor whatsoever. My dad can afford to get my quality food, but he doesn't. I finish the bland oatmeal quickly, making sure I don't have to be in the presence of my father longer than I have to. I tell my robot to put the bowl into the sink, and tread down the short hallway to the bathroom. I brush out my shoulder-length blonde hair and put my small black glasses on my brown, upturned eyes. I get ready quickly, because I have a little something to do before the Reaping.

I stroll out of my front door and go to District Three's town square, where I meet my best friend Luna Matthews.

"You ready?" she asks, mischief dancing in her dark blue eyes.

"You bet!" I answer. "What do you have-"

Luna cuts me off by shushing me and pushing me against a wall. Past us walks my rival, Bugg, who we were about to play a prank on. Thankfully, he doesn't notice us, and walks into the crowd to watch the Reaping.

"That was close…" Luna sighs.

"Did you set it up already?" I ask.

"Yep. He won't know what hit him."

"So it's just gonna send an electrical current through his veins? Like a not-so-powerful Taser?"

"Exactly! He won't become paralyzed or anything severe, it'll just give him a big shock," Luna explains, her wavy black hair sparkling in the sunlight. "But for now, you need to get with the others for the Reaping!" I look over, and most of the girls are lined up to get blood taken.

I say goodbye to Luna, who isn't considered a Mary-Sue, and get in line. Some lady jams a needle into my finger, and lets me stand with the other girls my age. Soon after I get in the square, Flux, my District's escort, walks onto the stage, wearing nothing but neon green. It's sickening. I don't see how anyone could be so cheery when they're sending two teens to their deaths, the Capitol is truly sadistic. And it's even worse that we're forced to watch them die.

Flux introduces the Games and picks a tribute. "Electra Bolt!" she announces, and quite surprisingly, there's a volunteer. Some obviously stuck-up, Mary-Sue girl named Maya Diamond. After Maya says her name, Flux chooses another tribute.

"Scarlett Chambers!"

No. This can't be. I only had my name in there twice, how could I have been picked. The girls standing around me turn to me, and a Peacekeeper comes to take me to the stage. I don't hesitate for fear of being dragged up there, and walk down the aisle. Flux grins at me with disturbingly bright green painted lips, but I'm not paying attention. What I'm paying attention to is the battle strategy for the Games I have running through my head. I must be awkwardly standing on the stage without doing anything, because Flux clears her throat, signaling that I need to pay more attention to what is happening.

"Shake hands, you two," she tells Maya and I. My hand is shaking as I extend it, and I swallow nervously. I can tell that this girl will kill me in a second, and has probably been trained to do just that. While I'm walking down the stairs to the Justice Building, I hear Bugg cry out in pain, and the other people laugh at him. Even at a time like this, I have to at least smirk. It's pretty funny.

I go into my compartment in the Justice Building, and outside I hear people screaming for something, and the word I can hear clearly is, as expected, 'Maya'. I can't listen to them much longer, because my father has come in to see me.

"Scarlett!" he angrily yells at me, "You better win this! If you do, we'll be rich, but if you don't, you'll be _dead. _I don't think either of us wants that, do you?" Even though his daughter is being sent to an early death, all my father can worry about is the money he will or won't get out of it.

"Do you really not care about my life? If mom were still alive, she would be disgusted!" I spat at him. "If you don't want me, just go. Go right now."

My father scoffs at me and storms out. When he leaves, Luna comes in and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Scarlett, you have to win! You're my best friend, I can't watch you! I'll be lost without you, Scarlett!" she sobs, and I sob along with her.

"I'll try, Luna. I'll try as hard as I can!" I comfort. She can't take it anymore and leaves me in the room, still crying my eyes out. Flux stands at the doorway.

"It's time to get on the train."

**So what did you think? Who's your favorite? Who's more likely to win? Tell me in a review!**

**Here's the sponsorship question for users that submitted a tribute. Sort of... You have to complete the sentence, and if I like it, you get twenty points:**

I'm a pyromaniac, and I have an obsession with burning down buildings. Today, I'm going to...

**Complete the sentence! Make it funny! And remember to submit your answer through PM. Happy sentence completing!**

**~Embrina**


	5. District Four Reaping

**A/N: Thanks to gorrillaface345 for Jessica Clear and for Aquamarine Madison! I hope you like them!**

**And I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Jessica Clear, 17's POV:**

It's Reaping Day in District Four. But it isn't a normal Reaping Day, today is special. This is the fourth Quarter Quell, the twist being that every tribute is a 'Mary-Sue', like me.

"Mrow!" I hear my cat, Bay, meowing into my ear, and I feel it chewing on my hair. Rotten cat.

"Stop it Bay!" I yell at him, pushing the cat away from my head, which only meows more. "Fine! I'll just get up now so you won't bother me anymore!" I want to be mad, I really do, but I love cats too much. Bay leaps down from my lavish bed, his silver and black pelt sparkling in the sunlight peeking out through the edges of my window.

I walk over to my personal bathroom to take a shower before the Reaping. When I finish, I immediately dress, not wanting to waste any time. I take out a strapless ocean-blue dress from my closet. After putting that on, I dry my hair, comb it out, and curl the bottom. Just from my looks you can tell I'm considered a Mary-Sue, I've got blonde hair, blue eyes, and I'm tall for my age. Plus, I'm pretty popular in my District, and super rich, since my twin brother, Ryan, is a victor. I look in the mirror at myself. I even have perfect, tanned, skin, except for a scar on my shoulder from a fight I got into during training. Other than that, I look perfect.

After completely getting ready, I head downstairs to my family. My mother and father, Melody and Thomas, are already in the dining room.

"Hello Jessica!" my mother greets, "Are you ready for the Reaping today?"

"Yep! I'm meeting Ashlin, Tiffany, Marina, and Jena now! See you later!"

"Wait!" my father interrupts. "Can you take Anna too? She should be down soon."

"Can't Ryan take her?" I ask. Anna's my thirteen year old sister.

"No, he's only going to watch. You're gonna need to take her to get her blood taken and everything."

"Okay…" I sigh. Suddenly, I feel a pain in the back of my ankle. I turn around I find Anna with a mischievous grin on her face. "Ugh. Come on Anna, we're going now. Try not to hurt anyone on the way there."

"No promises…" she mutters. Anna looks just like me, only with green eyes. When we walk out of our house in Victor's Village, Anna starts asking me questions. "I heard you're volunteering. Is it true?"

"How'd you know about that?!"

Anna just shrugs. "I just do. So are you?"

"Maybe… I was going to, but I might not now," I honestly answer.

"If Ryan could win, what are you so afraid of?" Anna asks as we find my friends, Jena, Ashlin, Marina, and Tiffany, huddled together on the street. Instead of answering Anna, I escape her and run to my friends, but of course, my sister is following me.

"Hello, Miss Unfun," my friend Jena Haylin rudely jokes, and my other friends snicker at the nickname they've given me, "you missed the pre-Reaping party last night."

"Of course I did," I say back. "It was after eight o'clock." I never go anywhere after eight at night. The one time I did, when I was three, I saw a man, Joshua Malonie, beat his girlfriend to death. He is the reason I don't trust any man, other than my father, I barely trust my own twin brother.

"Would you just get over that Jessica?" Ashlin Mopley asks. "That was a onetime thing. You aren't going to see some guy kill his girlfriend every time you go out after eight." I know Ashlin's trying to be kind, but she just doesn't understand how much that scarred me.

"Guys, just let it go," Marina Sequina interjects, "if Jessica doesn't want to go to a party after eight, you don't have to make her."

"Thanks Marina. At least one of you cares about me." When I look at my friends, and even my violent sister, who can actually be very sweet at times, I realize that I shouldn't put my life in danger by volunteering. It really isn't worth it. Finally, we find a crowd of people that are either standing around the town square, getting blood samples taken, or waiting inside a roped off section to be Reaped. All of us get in line for the blood samples. I go off with Marina, Ashlin, Tiffany, and Jena, while Anna goes with the other kids her age.

After a few minutes of standing around bored, District Four's escort, Kawaii, flounces up onto the stage wearing tropical colors. "I'm happy to announce that today is the day that we pick the two fortunate girls to go into the fourth Quarter Quell! So without delay, let's pick the first tribute!" Kawaii quickly sorts through the slips until she finds one that feels right, and pulls it out. She opens the envelope and reads off the name. "Mallow Marill!" I see the girl walk in the isle onto the stage. I recognize her, she's twelve years old, and hasn't been trained at all. Plus, she's very kind to everyone she meets.

"I volunteer!" I yell. My friends are staring at me in bewilderment and shock.

Kawaii smiles at me with her disgusting neon green lips, and beckons me forward. I step confidently up to the stage; I'm happy, but a bit nervous. How could you not be when you're going into the Hunger Games?

Kawaii flasher her elaborately decorated eyelashes at me. "What is your name dear?"

"Jessica Clear," I answer.

"Well congratulations Jessica! Now it's time to meet our second tribute!" The next name she reads is 'Aquamarine Madison', who only smiles when her name is called. It looks as if someone else wants to volunteer, but she stops them with a glare and continues up onto the stage. I'm not surprised she didn't want someone to volunteer for her, I've seen her at the training academy, and she's pretty much the most talented trainee there, aside from me of course. I shake hands with the girl, and we head back to where people would say their goodbyes.

My parents and siblings come to see me first. My mother and father are sobbing, though happily, Anna just looks bored and angry with the fact that _I'm _the one who gets to hurt people, and Ryan looks worried.

"I can't believe we're going to have _two _Victors as children!" my mother cries.

"I hate to say it, but you really can't be sure she's gonna win…" Ryan uneasily mumbles.

"If you could do it, why can't I?" I snap back. I don't see why he's always so protective of me, I'm fine. I've been training with a bow and arrow and spears since I learned to walk!

"Have it your way. But we'll be rooting for you Jessica."

"Thanks." My family leaves and a horde of random guys that like me come in. They're all asking me out at the same time, which is somehow even more awkward than you would imagine.

"Get out of here! All of you!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I cannot trust any of them, not one. "I hate you all! Just leave me alone!" They all meander to the door disheartened, and Tiffany, Marina, Ashlin, and Jena wander in behind them.

"It looks like we've come to see the Heartbreaker," remarks Tiffany Sugarpea, "if I were you, I'd have been in heaven."

"Same here," adds Ashlin, "you really need to let go."

"Of course _you _would say that Ashlin. You have a crush on a new guy every week," I exaggerate the last two words to make sure they stuck.

"C'mon guys, we're here to congratulate Jessica," interjects Marina.

"Yeah. She's our friend, not just some unpopular loser" agrees Jena. Ashlin and Tiffany mumble agreement. "And we'll be supporting you the entire Games!"

I beam at them, and I know it's true. They'd be indifferent if I were someone they didn't like, but they'll support one of them. "I know you will! I can't wait to win and come home!" We all join in a group hug and they leave me.

I hear Kawaii knocking on the door, and saying "It's time to get on the train."

**Aquamarine 'Marine' Madison, 17's POV:**

There are four types of Mary-Sues. There are the ones with the sad life, the snobby ones, the geniuses, and the super popular ones. I fit the last description, the most common one. The one you would underestimate.

I wake instantly to the sound of the birds outside of my window. It's Reaping Day, and I don't have any time to waste. I shower right away, and comb out my dark brown hair, and curl the part the reaches my mid-back. My bangs almost cover my crystal blue eyes. I dress in a light blue blouse, which covers my tattoo of a crown, a puffy white skirt, and white ankle boots. I have enough time to do my makeup before having to leave for the Reaping.

After an creating an intricate covering of makeup, I tread downstairs to my mother, Natalie Madison, my father, Luke Roberts, my brothers, who are twins, Caleb and Jonathan Roberts, and my younger sister Coral Madison. I take a muffin from the kitchen table and sit down next to Coral and Jonathan.

"So you're gonna be the next Victor of the Hunger Games, right Marine?" my mother, who looks a lot like me, asks.

"Yup," I answer, "I was going to wait until next year, but I'd rather win a Quell."

"You need to make sure you do win though," my blonde haired father adds, "obviously because if you're not the winner, you're dead. Remember what you've been taught."

"I will."

"I don't really see why you're volunteering," Caleb says, "your life is at risk."

"Get over it; she'll be fine," argues his twin, Jonathan."

"Yeah, I was the most talented person in my training academy after only three months of training," I agree, "it's not possible I won't win."

"Anything is possible," Coral says.

"Stop being so childish, Coral! Not everything is possible," I differ. She just shrugs and continues to eat. "I'm going down to the Reaping now. I'll see you guys in the Justice Building." My family says goodbye and I pace out of the door. I don't have far to walk to get there, the richer people of my District's houses are closer to the square.

After I have my finger stuck, I head to the area with the other girls my age. I see my two best friends, Angel Freewood and Natasha Flint, standing in the line, waving to me.

"Hi Marine!" Angel greets.

"I can't wait to see the tributes this year!" babbles Natasha, pulling her caramel brown hair out of her gray eyes. She always has something to say. "I mean the _other_ tribute. I already know the one, obviously."

"You don't only know one of the tributes, you know the _Victor_," I add.

"One thing I don't understand is why you're volunteering, don't you think the Hunger Games are a waste of time?" asks Angel.

"I do, but I just want to win them," I answer. We can't continue the conversation, because the escort, Kawaii, leaps onto the stage.

"Look at the makeup," whispers Angel. I do, and snicker, it's truly awful and hideous. I can't stand the Capitol, and the clothing just makes it worse.

Kawaii announces the first name, Mallow Marill, and before I could get to the isle, another girl volunteers, and her name is apparently Jessica Clear. Then she chooses another name. "Aquamarine Madison!" No volunteering necessary. I confidently walk to the stage, a smile on my face, and someone in an isle behind me tries to volunteer. I shoot them a menacing glance and keep walking, though a bit faster in case they do still try to volunteer. I shake hands with Jessica when I get to the stage, and enter a small room in the Justice Building.

My mother, father, Jonathan, Caleb, and Coral come to see me first.

"Make us proud Marine," my father tells me kindly.

"Yes, become the Victor of the fourth Quarter Quell!" my mother says, also happily.

"I can't wait to see you in the Games!" exclaims Jonathan.

"Thanks, all of you!" I tell them. I look to my mother, to my father, to my blonde haired brothers' sea green eyes, and to Coral's dark green eyes and light brown hair. I won't get to see them for a while, but when I finally do, it'll be all worth it.

"Goodbye. I'll see you soon," Coral mentions as she leaves the room.

Angel and Natasha come in next, and congratulate me even more. They too are excited and proud of me.

"You'll be the best tribute ever!" Angel tells me, pulling her fingers through her pitch black hair.

"The rest will just be a bunch of spoiled brats without any prior training," Natasha states.

"I bet. I won't even have any competition."

"Well… See you later!" concludes Angel.

Kawaii sticks her flamboyant head through the doorway. "It's time to get on the train."

* * *

**So who's your favorite? Who's more likely to win? Tell me through reviews!**

**Here's the sponsor question, which is ONLY to people who submitted tributes, and it can ONLY be submitted by PM:**

What is something I hate?

**It's almost impossible to get that wrong, there are way too many answers. So please R/R!**

**Oh, and there are two new ways to gain sponsor points: Comment on my blog for this story, and submit a tribute for my new story.**


	6. District Five Reaping, Pt 1

**A/N: I'm finally back! I'm really sorry for not updating for two weeks, but I got caught up in my other stories. This chapter actually, is only Peyton's POV. Next update will include Serena's. So thanks to myself for Peyton Greene, and here you go:**

* * *

**Peyton Greene, 17's POV:**

Being the mayor's daughter is so boring. Endless parties, hundreds of friends, everyone loves you, there is never a time you don't have something cool to do. It's awful, truly. I'm just sick and tired of it all. So this year, as I am probably the biggest Mary-Sue out there, I'll be volunteering for the Hunger Games. It'll be a real change of scenery and something very different.

And to make sure everyone knows me, I have to look absolutely stunning. Not hard. I just have to straighten my shoulder-length ginger hair, do my makeup, and put on some sexy dress, of which I have many. So after showering for an excessively long time, I dress in an ridiculously short green dress, which matches my beautiful forest green eyes, and ten inch tall black heels.

Now for the makeup. I use a simple black mascara and eyeliner, pale pink blush, and smoky gray eye shadow. I end up looking like a boring old supermodel. The Capitol better change that fast, it's boring the crap out of me. I leave the giant house, giving my mother a dismissive goodbye without eating any breakfast. My mother always said, 'A few ounces of food in your stomach is a few more ounces in _you._' Very insightful words of wisdom.

Outside of my house is a small group of my large collection of my friends. This group is what I believe to the cheerleaders, but I honestly, have no clue. They're just a bunch of wannabes that follow me around everywhere.

"Are you excited for the Reaping Peyton?!" one girl, one with long blonde hair asks me. I think her name is Bridget or something.

"I guess so… I am volunteering though," I tell her.

All of the girls have their mouths open wide, and I can't tell if it's form disgust or happiness.

"OMG Peyton, you're gonna be so filthy rich!" exclaims another one, I think this one's name is Coco.

"Even more than you already are!"

"You're gonna be awesome!"

"I can't wait to see you!"

All of them go on like that until we get to the town square, where we all get out blood samples taken and go to the section for the sixteen year olds. By this time, they're still blathering on about my awesomeness, which gets pretty boring after about ten minutes.

Finally, District Five's escort, Kyry, struts onto the stage wearing blinding yellow articles of clothing.

"Good morning, District Five!" she cries in her annoyingly shrill voice. "Today we get the pick the lucky two girls to compete in a battle of strength and honor: The Hunger Games!" Kyry sticks her hand directly into the bowl and plucks out a folded slip of paper. "Bryght Sparks!" I hear a shriek come from one of the cheerleaders with me. I guess she's Bryght Sparks.

"I volunteer," I lazily announce, bored with all of this already. I slowly walk down the aisle, everyone watching. I get to the stage and Kyry asks my name.

"Peyton Greene," I tell the crowd. I get a few murmurs.

"Mayor Greene's daughter, perhaps?"

"Yeah."

"Great! Now let's pick the second tribute!" she picks another paper. "Serena Bella!" This time, there are no volunteers. The girl, Serena, walks onto the stage quickly, despite the sobbing people in the mass whom I assume are friends, siblings, or both. I shake hands with her, and we walk off the stage to the Justice Building.

When I enter the room, a huge group of all of my friends comes in, screaming in delight. I have one word to describe this: Boring. One of them gives me an expensive necklace to use as my District token. After they're done fawning over my greatness, Kyry screeches; "It's time to get on the train!" Finally.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it was pretty short. I've been trying to get each POV to be at least 1000 words, but from now on, they'll probably be less. **

**So here's the sponsorship question:**

**Send me the name or link to one Hunger Games fanfic where the winner of the Games is a Career tribute. Here are the requirements:**

1) It can be a story completely in the Career's POV, but since it is obvious they will win, it will count for 20 points. EXAMPLE: My story, 'The 80th Hunger Games: A Time for Revenge'. It is a great example of this, but you may not submit this one for two very obvious reasons.

2) It may be a SYOT, and I would prefer it to be that. If the victor is a Career that is chosen over all other tributes submitted, that would be amazing. EXAMPLE: 'Blood Thicker Than Water' by JabberjayHeart. The male tribute from Two won. You cannot submit this one.

3) It MUST be a Career. It doesn't matter if they are from a non-Career District and they join the Careers or not. EXAMPLE: In '455th Quarter Quell' by Squintz, a girl from Two wins, but she was not part of the Career alliance and I think she only killed one person.

4) I would prefer that it wasn't about a Victor mentioned in the books, like Enobaria, Gloss, Cashmere, or someone like that, or an AU where Cato, Clove, Glimmer, or Marvel win the 74th Games. I can find those pretty easily.

5) It doesn't matter what website it's on, but I'd prefer either this one or Wattpad. But again, I don't really care.

**So that's it. Very in depth, but I'm having a very hard time finding a story like that. Everyone always writes about people from poor Districts that somehow manage to outlive the Careers, but let's face it: The Careers are much more likely to win. If you don't remember, in 'Catching Fire', Katniss mentions that District Two has many more Victors than any other District. Why do people not write about them?**

**Anyway... Did you like Peyton? Who are your favorite tributes so far? Review!**


	7. District Five Reaping, Pt 2

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the late updates that have been happening recently. I should be getting to the rest of the Reapings more regularly, at least one per week, probably more though. Yay! So I don't remember if I said this last chapter, but the rest of the Reapings will be much shorter. Like this one. I'm cutting out the before-the-Reaping and goodbyes, because frankly, it's getting too annoying to write. This is _much _easier. After the Reapings will be very different though. You should expect the chapters to be significantly longer. Yay!**

**So anyway, thanks to ShayminxForeverx for Serena, and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Serena Bella, 16's POV:**

"It'll be okay," I reassure my younger sisters, Foz, MeMe, and Hanna. We're in line to get into the town square for the Reaping.

"B-But what if one of us gets picked?" sobs Foz.

I smile and rest my hand on her straw-colored hair. "Don't worry, we won't." Foz squirms as she gets her finger pricked, but goes to the other twelve year olds. I know she won't be picked; she only has her name in there once. But if she were to, I know in my heart she would die. Not only because of her age, but because she'll end up getting sick, possibly dying from it. She's regularly sick, and wants to be a nurse so she can help children with her condition. But for now, it's up to me to care for her.

Next up is MeMe, who doesn't flinch at all and goes to her section. I'm surprised she's eligible to be Reaped, she's much more of a tomboy than a 'Mary-Sue'. Hanna on the other hand, is completely suitable for the role. She's pretty much perfect in every way, and everyone loves her. Much like me.

Once I'm up, I get a tap on my shoulder. "Hi Serena!" a voice says. I turn to see the fifteen year old triplets, Panzy, Daizy, and Maizy. "How're you doing?" asks another. "Nervous for the Reaping?" questions the last.

"Hey guys. I fine, I guess, a bit nervous, I suppose," I tell them. Before they can say anything more, I leave for the roped-off area and find my best friend, Crystal, and my other 'friend' Millie. Millie's only my friend because she wants attention. We're all silent and don't try to make any small talk, just watch Kyry find her way to the microphone. She makes the usual announcement, then picks the first slip of paper. The girl's name is Bryght Sparks, but before she can get to the isle, another girl next to her volunteers, though without the slightest enthusiasm. It's Peyton Greene, the mayor's redheaded daughter.

Then she picks the second tribute. "Serena Bella!" I think my heart just stopped beating. I can hear Foz weeping very loudly, as well as MeMe, Hanna, Crystal, and even Millie. Even though I'm scared out of my mind, I stride confidently to the stage, hoping people won't think I'm a weakling, just that short girly girl. I guess if I wanted people to think I'm strong or something I shouldn't have worn this flowery, collared, dress and red flats. But at least I don't have the stereotypical Mary-Sue long, wavy, blonde hair, in a high ponytail, instead, it's long, wavy, and _brown_, in a high ponytail, though it does have one blonde streak. Oh well. I guess I'll just hope that every other tribute looks just as prim and proper as I do. Come to think of it, I bet they will.

From the stage I can see my boyfriend, Dodger, in the crowd. I owe my life to him. I found him after my parents died, when I was begging on the street, and his rich family helped my sisters and I. I got the money to open a clothing shop that I work at every day, my way of earning enough to give my sisters food.

He always deserved someone better than me, and I hope he will move on, once I die.

That is, _if _I die.

I think my problem in the Games will be my hate of violence and dead things. I might not be able to kill, not even for food. But I'm sure I'll have allies to help me with that.

I shake hands with Peyton and go to the Justice Building, the place I get to say goodbye to my friends and family, maybe for the last time of my life.

* * *

**A/N: Told you it was short. Woohoo, 680 words! I'm just trying to get a feel for each tribute for first impressions, you will learn much more about them in later chapters.**

**Question time!**

**1\. Do you like Serena/First impression?**

**2\. Do you think she'll make it far in the Games?**

**3\. Who do you like more: Serena or Peyton?**

**4\. Favorite so far? Favorite two? Three? Four? Maybe even all of them in order from favorite to least favorite?**

**5\. Good chapter? Suggestions other than 'make it longer and more descriptive'?**

** So the sponsor question is the same as last chapter, but I'll post it again.**

**Send me the name or link/PM me the name of one Hunger Games fanfic where the winner of the Games is a Career tribute. Here are the requirements:**

1) It can be a story completely in the Career's POV, but since it is obvious they will win, it will count for 20 points. EXAMPLE: My story, 'The 80th Hunger Games: A Time for Revenge'. It is a great example of this, but you may not submit this one for two very obvious reasons.

2) It may be a SYOT, and I would prefer it to be that. If the victor is a Career that is chosen over all other tributes submitted, that would be amazing. EXAMPLE: 'Blood Thicker Than Water' by JabberjayHeart. The male tribute from Two won. You cannot submit this one.

3) It MUST be a Career. It doesn't matter if they are from a non-Career District and they join the Careers or not. EXAMPLE: In '455th Quarter Quell' by Squintz, a girl from Two wins, but she was not part of the Career alliance and I think she only killed one person.

4) I would prefer that it wasn't about a Victor mentioned in the books, like Enobaria, Gloss, Cashmere, or someone like that, or an AU where Cato, Clove, Glimmer, or Marvel win the 74th Games. I can find those pretty easily.

5) It doesn't matter what website it's on, but I'd prefer either this one or Wattpad. But again, I don't really care.

**So until next time, **

**~Embrina**


	8. District Six Reaping, Pt 1

**A/N: I'm trying to get the Reapings up fast, so here's half of another! Thanks to ShayminxForeverx for submitting Diana!**

**I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Diana Glimmer Summer Bee, 17's POV:**

_"No! NO!" I screamed. I watched my father, my own father, be shot by a peacekeeper. He was only twenty seven. There was nothing I could do, nothing any of us could do. He had done something punishable by death, and received that punishment. I struggled against the rope that held my mother and I back to the pole, but I only stayed in place. He was already dead. My father was already dead. And I just knew he was only thinking of us while he died._

"Diana? You okay?" I snap out of the flashback to hear my best friend, Gorja, talking to me.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay…" I say. Being in the middle of the town square during the Reapings always makes me think of that dreadful day.

"Are you sure? You looked like you were about to cry," she states. Behind her are a few more of my friends who look like they were holding in snickers. But when they see I'm looking to them, they stop and wave. If you couldn't tell, Gorja is my only true friend. The others, like them, badmouth me behind my back, and think I'm not smart enough to realize it. You could say I have the saddest life in the entire District. And just to make it worse, my mother has a new boyfriend who is cruel and treats her badly. He is the reason we are rich, and that's the only purpose my mother, Rea, stays with him. But even so, she sells herself some nights at the pub she works at. She goes for even more money, and her boyfriend doesn't care in the slightest.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Gorja has a questioning look on her face for a second, but then shakes it off to put back on her normal, dull expression. You wouldn't have known because of her rebellious and somewhat gothic persona, and the fact that she often wears nothing but black and has a pixie cut, but Gorja is considered a Mary-Sue, and is eligible to be Reaped. I can already tell from the line of girls at the edge of the square that Gorja will stick out in the group. A lot of the younger, and some older, Mary-Sues seem to be trying to stay away from Gorja, probably because they are scared of her. She may look threatening, but Gorja is a great person when you get to know her.

Much unlike Gorja, I am dressed bright and colorful like the Mary-Sue I am. Overtop my black tights and little pink boots is a knee-length baby pink dress and a priceless bracelet I somehow obtained. Details are not important. My wavy golden hair is streaked with blue and purple and is up in a delicate and perfect bun. And since I want the Capitol to feel even sorrier for my poor little District, the only makeup I'm wearing is black eyeliner around my blue-tipped emerald eyes.

I hadn't even noticed what was happening for a while, but apparently I was getting my finger pricked at the moment. Gorja is waiting for me at the entrance to the place where we would stand to be Reaped. We go to the section for our age group, seventeen, and wait for the escort to come. Finally, Saturn is here. In my District, Saturn is a joke. The girl has her bright blue hair, which goes with her bright blue skin, in two big points on top of her head. This year, I can hear the Mary-Sues laughing at her silver and blue metal bodysuit and boots. I think she may be baking inside of it.

"Welcome, District Six!" she squeaks in her annoying Capitol accent. I guess I shouldn't make fun of the Capitol; they treat the tributes like princesses before they enter the Games. But then they enter the Games. The Games aren't even all that bad, you get so much attention! I'm not saying I'm going to volunteer, but still. And along with that, there are so many hot guys there! I think I'd die from being overcome by joy before the Games even start. But then again, the Hunger Games are completely barbaric.

"You're first tribute this year is… Diana Glimmer Summer Bee!" Saturn announces. Oh my gosh… It's _me._ Gorja looks utterly disgusted, but I strut up the aisle, hoping for attention. But when I look back to the crowd, I notice one thing: There will be no cute guys in these Games. I begin to sob uncontrollably, but still go up to the stage. I hate my life and myself right now. And of course, there are no volunteers.

Saturn abruptly shakes my quivering hand and congratulates me. At this point, I notice that the boys in the huge crowd behind the Mary-Sues are staring at me. This makes me much happier, I try my best to get their attention by wearing revealing clothing and being as skinny as possible. I now I'm naturally beautiful, but I always pretend to think I'm not, just so they will say that I am. I wink my probably smeared with eyeliner eye at them.

But to the right side I see my mother with tears welling up in her bright blue eyes. Like me, she is very beautiful, with silky, ebony colored hair and a perfect body. She deserves so much more than the dirtbag leaning up against her. I know she will do anything to ensure my survival.

"Next is… Ceria Foruto!" shrieks Saturn. The second tribute, Ceria, is a girl with creamy hair and expensive clothing. Probably a rich, perfect, Mary-Sue. Ceria tries to keep on a smile as we shake hands, but it's fake.

"Here you are! Diana Glimmer Summer Bee and Ceria Foruto!" ends Saturn. While we're taken away to the Justice Building, I hear Gorja swearing at the Peacekeepers. When I turn back, I see two of them forcefully grabbing her arms and legs and taking her away, kicking and screaming. I don't see anything more.

"You'll get to see off your loved ones here," informs Saturn. I just really hope Gorja comes.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so even though I cut out a lot, this chapter ended up just about as long as the others. So sorry to ShayminxForeverx for making Serena's chapter much shorter than the others, I'll try to lengthen it before putting up Ceria's POV.**

**Review Questions:**

1) First impression of Diana?

2) Do you think she will last long?

3) Favorite five tributes so far?

**And for the sponsors:**

Sorry, I can't think of anything right now. I'll put it on the next chapter.

**Goodbye!**


	9. District Six Reaping, Pt 2

**A/N: As I said last chapter, I'm trying to update this quickly. So thanks to Pixargirl for Ceria Foruto!**

_**IMPORTANT:**_**If you have submitted a tribute but haven't been reviewing, and have pretty much abandoned your tribute, they will be one of the first to die. I can't tell if you're reading this or not if you don't review, or even follow/favorite. But as long as you review, your character will last longer. Unless I don't want them to or if they're a Bloodbath.****  
**

**Also, I've sort of changed the sponsorship program. Instead of having a certain amount of points for each tribute, you have points you can spend on any tribute, like if yours died or if you hate yours.**

**I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Ceria Foruto, 15's POV:**

"Ceria, c'mon, we don't want to be late for the Reaping," I hear my five year old sister, Arroza, say.

"I'll catch up," I reply. It's not every day you find a stockpile of rocks perfect for making a sculpture from. And some colored ones as well, an artist's dream. I look up to see Arroza, my other sister May, my mother Cary, my grandfather Zachrice, and my friends Trigo, Barley, Durra, and Milner, all waiting for me.

"We're already late from when you were being mesmerized by those birds that were building a nest in the fields. You can take all of those rocks home after the Reaping," complains Trigo. Like a lot of my friends, I met him when I was handing out money to people in need of new clothing. At this time, Trigo's wearing a used blue suit, which compliments his blue eyes and blonde hair, which is quite an improvement from before. When your grandfather's a victor, you have money to spare like that. I also give food to the poor and have turned my grandpa's home in Victor's Village into a homeless shelter. I make sure that they don't get cheated by criminals who choose to take from them and the rich snobs. Like the Capitol people and the Peacekeepers.

But one thing that I despise even more is the Hunger Games. Children are forced to cut their lives short, be paraded around, and either kill, stripping themselves of their humanity, or even worse, be killed.

The Games took the aunt I never met, just like the Capitol took my father. He was making hovercrafts to be used in the Games, but there was a tragic accident. From that day on, I was frightened of the Capitol and the Capitol people.

"Fine. Just don't let me forget," I tell them.

As we arrive at the town square, Durra and I leave the rest to get in line for getting our blood samples taken. My sisters are thankfully too young to be Reaped, and the rest of my friends are lucky enough to get out of this one Reaping. Durra, however, is apparently considered a Mary-Sue, most likely because of her beauty, her kindness, and her bravery.

"Next, please," a lady Peacekeeper demands. I'm next in line, so I hold out my small hand to her, which she powerfully grabs and sticks a sharp needle into. "Next," I hear her say again to Durra, whom I wait for to enter. When she's finished, we walk in until we get to the section for my age, fifteen.

She smiles at me and says, "Good luck." I see her head back to the eighteen year olds. She has a better chance of being Reaped than a lot of the other people here. In my little group I feel like I'm being judged by everyone, everyone in this huge _crowd, _two more things I hate. They probably think I'm a spoiled rich girl with an expensive red short-sleeve, knee-length dress and a light pink shrug and pretty, long, wavy, cream colored hair. Sure, my clothing is expensive, but that doesn't mean anything except that my family likes to give me expensive things and won't let me give it away, and my hair is naturally attractive, I don't have to do anything to it.

I don't see anyone I know close by, so I stand in silence as our eccentric escort prances to the stage. "Welcome, District Six!" she announces. "It's time to pick tributes for the fourth Quarter Quell! We'll have an interesting show this year, I can feel it!" If when she says 'interesting' she really means 'disturbing', I agree.

"Your first tribute this year is… Diana Glimmer Summer Bee!" A girl steps out of a row behind me, it looks like she's with the seventeen year olds. She looks like a Mary-Sue, and is crying as she walks to the stage. Poor girl. I've never seen her before, so I'd imagine she's rich enough to not need my help, though she doesn't look that rich.

"Next is… Ceria Foruto!" she exclaims. Oh no, this can't be happening. This is one of the worst things that has even happened to me. But when I think about it, I guess I should be glad that it wasn't someone else. When I turn back, I see a white sneaker stepping out of the last row and a wavy, dark brown, ponytail veil peek out of the crowd. Durra. Our eyes meet, and I shake my head at her, telling her not to volunteer. This is what I must overcome.

"Here you are! Diana Glimmer Summer Bee and Ceria Foruto!" the escort exclaims. I try to keep a smile on my face as I shake the wavering hand of my District partner, but it doesn't really work.

Well, here I come Panem!

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I'm exactly halfway done with the Reapings!**

_**If you're going to review, I'd appreciate if you answer these questions, though you don't have to.**_

1\. Do you like Ceria/First impression?

2\. Do you think she'll make it far in the Games?

3\. Who do you like more: Ceria or Diana?

4\. Favorite five so far? Or all in order of favorite to least favorite, that would be very helpful!

Plus anything else you'd like to mention.

5\. Good chapter? Suggestions other than 'make it longer and more descriptive'?

**For the sponsors (PM the answer, I won't accept reviews anymore):**

Who gets the first kill the 74th Hunger Games?

Worth ten points.


	10. THE STUS- CLOSED

**A/N: Hello everyone! I, the great and powerful Emberwind8, am finally back with more hilarious storyline! So I suppose you're wondering why I was gone for so long. Here's my explanation:**

**So the first and second weeks in July I really wasn't paying attention to the date and everything. When I finally realized that it had been two weeks since I had updated anything, I was going on a vacation. So that took up another week. Then, the day after coming back, I got a kitten! (He's my new profile picture). Obviously I had to get him accustomed to my house and mean old cat, so I couldn't really write then. After he got better and all, I found out he had this obsession with jumping on your lap and onto the keyboard of computers. So as I'm typing this... I honestly have no clue where he is. Probably in the basement with my other cat. Okay well they both just came up, so I'll make this quick. I was planning on actually writing another POV, but I figured that maybe I should tell you first that I didn't leave this and stuff. So the story's still going on. Yay! Oh, and there's a new tribute replacing my Beth Maxine, Dooneese (anyone get the reference there?), submitted by louisluv03.**

**And since there has story in each chapter... Oh and I suggest reading this, there is stuff you can do!**

"President Snow, may I suggest something for the Quell?" The president's office door opened slightly, behind it was the young, and newly appointed Head Gamemaker, Cylin.

"Yes, yes, of course, but make it quick," the president of Panem mumbles under his breath. He was busy watching the Reapings, laughing at the Sueish-ness of the girls. He doesn't want to miss a single second of the hilarity. Cylin steps into the room.

"Well sir, what would you think about adding some..._Gary-Stus_...into the mix?" Cylin suggests.

President Snow thinks for a while, not fully comprehending the Gamemaker's suggestion until a few moments afterwards. "Brilliant, simply wonderful; all of the girls fighting over the boys! You're turning out to a great Head Gamemaker. But how many should there be? And from where?"

"Well, I was thinking twelve, so that the girls will have to fight each other over who gets to ally with them, and from the Capitol. And instead of a Reaping, since they're people of the Capitol, we can just have Gary-Stus that want to go in submit a form, and only the most Stuish of them all will chosen. The girls won't know it until the training days start, then they can fight away! The more drama, the more fun it will be to watch," explains Cylin.

"Amazing! The viewers will love it! Make the announcement right away, the more submissions the better!" a joyful President Snow tells the Gamemaker.

"Of course, sir," ends Cylin. He leaves the room, breathing a sigh of relief. He knows that he is currently making the best Hunger Games ever to be known to the country of Panem.

**You heard the president! Use this form to submit your Stus! The twelve best make it in, so make them multiple-named, anything to make all the more Stuish! And remember, since they're from the Capitol, they can be colored awesomely and have weird manipulations to their bodies. Ever read 'The Hunger Pains'? Remember any of the Capitol trends from there? The _amputistas_? Like getting your left arm chopped off, having your chin extended so it reaches your chest, cosmetic horns, having no teeth, anything else? That would be fun to include. Oh, and the boys won't have POVs. Stus will be able to be submitted until the first Training Days chapter comes up. So in a while, I still have many Reapings to go!**

**_VERY IMPORTANT TO EVERYONE WHO SUBMITTED A SUE: HOW WILL THEY REACT TO THE STUS? PLEASE ANSWER THROUGH PM_  
**

**~No longer taking submission~**

**You can't sponsor the Stus, unless they're in an alliance and you send something to the entire alliance.**

**~Aoife**


	11. SPONSORSHIP PROGRAM

**A/N: This is actually a new chapter! I didn't want to delete it and lose the views, so this is now devoted to sponsorship gifts. It _does _have something to do with what it used to be, though. And this isn't one of those 'out of ideas' updates.**

**First off, an important announcement: I'm letting non-submitters sponsor now, so if you're interested, please PM me or review telling me you want to sponsor. If you happen to be a guest, please use a name so I can identify your reviews.**

**Next: The list!**

Character upgrade (choose two things, explained later)- 250 points

Scythe- 150 points

The mystery backpack [contains mystery item(s)!]- 150 points

Trident- 150 points

Sword- 125 points

Bow and arrow (8 arrows)- 100 points

Sickle- 100 points

Axe- 100 points

Shield- 100 points

Medical kit (gauze, antibiotic cream, needle and thread, pain pills, sleeping pills)- 100 points

Katana- 95 points

Spear- 85 points

Sleeping bag- 80 points

1 liter water bottles (2)- 75 points

Daggers (3)- 75 points

Throwing axe- 75 points

Throwing knives (8)- 75 points

Water purifier (10 tablets)- 70 points

Jacket- 65 points

Regular knives (6)- 65 points

Burn medicine- 50 points

Loaf of bread- 45 points

Apples/oranges/pears/bananas/etc (5)- 45 points

Whip (with serrated ends)- 45 points

Band-aids (15)- 35 points

2 ft of bandage- 35 points

Dart gun (5 darts)- 30 points

Vial of poison- 25 points

10 ft rope- 25 points

5 ft coil of wire- 20 points

6x6 tarp- 20 points

Flint- 10 points

18th century musket that's basically impossible to use- 10 points (BARGAIN! But mostly because I wanna see a Sue struggle with it)

**If you want something that's not on the list or something that _is _on the list, only less or more than I'm offering, PM me/review and I'll put a price to it.**

**_CHARACTER UPGRADE INFO:_ If you wish, you can spend 250 points to upgrade your Sue/Stu. Out of these various options, choose two things (feel free to suggest new things): Super speed, super strength, wings for flying, the ability to shoot fire out of their eyes, the ability to breathe underwater (and without unfashionable gills), one extra life, animal control, ice manipulation (turn your Sue into Elsa!), etc.**

* * *

**Form for sponsoring:**

**Sue/alliance you're sponsoring:**

**Item(s):**

**Message (optional):**

**Name (optional):**

* * *

The Mary-Sues say hi.

* * *

**Bye byes!**

**~Aoife O'Regan**


	12. District Seven Reaping, Pt 1

**A/N: Looks like it's been a week since the last update. I'm sorry, but that's how it's gonna be from now on. Okay, I shouldn't say that, I guess I'll do the second half of each Reaping halfway through the week or something. That seems good. **

**And if you didn't see, I posted an update schedule on my profile. This'll be updated on Saturdays and Sundays. Yes, this is a Monday, but I have a reason for that.**

**For anyone who likes the Percy Jackson series: I have a new-ish story for it.**

**Anyway, thanks to TamaraSTraifeil for Treasure Genesis! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!**

**Plus I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Treasure Genesis, 16's POV:**

"I'll see you after the Reapings," Trey whispered into my ear after kissing me. Every time I see him I have to think of the first day I met him, when I was hunting and I caught him in one of my snares. Ever since a few weeks after that, after he kissed me for the first time and asked me to be his girlfriend, we've been inseparable.

I can see a lot of guys looking at us jealously, probably because, according to them, I'm the prettiest girl in District Seven, I've been told that they love the way my long, crimson, hair is funky and cute. And I suppose they like that I'm so rebellious, confident, sarcastic, and always getting into trouble. I can be sweet, but only if I want to be. That's why most of the girls in the town square don't like me, and why the girls not in the Reaping, like the outcasts and weird kids, do like me. These "Mary-Sues" are mostly gonna be typical, arrogant, stuck-up, jerks.

He gave me a bunch of grape hyacinths, my favorite flower, earlier today, just like he's done for the last two years. I don't know how he manages to find them every day, they're pretty rare in our District. I clutch the grape hyacinths in my hand tighter as Trey leaves my best friend Brittney and I, absentmindedly tossing his shaggy pale blonde hair over his shoulder. I can still feel a little bit of pain in my back from yesterday. Britteny's little sister, Lizzy, was thought to have stolen some bread from the local bakery, but I stood up for her, resulting in getting a whipping from the Peacekeepers. But I don't really care, as long as Lizzy is okay. She's the kind of person I like, an underdog. Plus, as odd as it sounds, I've gotten used to getting whipped. It happens a lot. I don't care about getting whipped, so I openly talk badly about the Capitol. The people deserve to know about how horrible it is, how it took my mother through the so-called "Games".

"Next, please."

Brittney, who is in front of me in line, puts her hand out for the Capitol lady to take blood from without any resistance. She, unlike me, is afraid of the consequences of getting in trouble.

"Next, please."

I shove my hand out to the women, who I know is glaring at me, even though her head is down. I recognize her, she's gotten me whipped on more than one occasion. I can tell she made the prick harder than normal. When she looks up at me, I can see the slightest confusion in her expression, most likely because of how abnormally fancy my outfit is. I'm wearing my mother's white lace wedding dress, cinched at my tiny waist, which is just short enough to barely brush the unpaved ground. Though even wearing that, I still have my hair up in a high ponytail with my bangs partly covering my left eye, and of course, I have no makeup.

The dress itself is a defiance against the Capitol itself, even though they don't know it. My mother wore this when she was forced to marry my father when my grandparents found out she was pregnant with me. It was certainly a good thing that they made her do it. Three years after that, when she was eighteen, my mother was Reaped for the Hunger Games. She had only had six slips of paper with her name on it in the bowl, she wasn't allowed to take tesserae, but she still got picked, and no one volunteered for her, even though they knew that I existed. When I was three, I watched as she was slaughtered on television. This dress is a reminder of her and everything she went through.

"I really hope I'm not picked," Brittney cautiously says.

"Don't worry. You won't be," I convince her. But as I well know, there's always a chance. While we stand with the sixteen year old girls, our escort, Aivy, comes onto the dingy stage our District has. As a symbol of the appalling Capitol, I suppose she has to look appalling herself. Aivy has weird pink skin and stringy leaf-green hair, I guess like the lumber industry, too many piercings, and tattoos that are indescribable.

"Good morning District Seven!" she squeals in the most high-pitched and annoying voice I've ever heard. "As you know, I am your escort, Aivy, and this year, we will be having the most interesting twist in Hunger Games history! Only girls considered to be Mary-Sues can be Reaped!" I really hate this Quell. Mary-Sues, really? Who would want an arena full of annoying, stupid, beautiful girls that are perfect at everything? I hate myself for being considered a Mary-Sue.

"This first lucky contestant is…" I don't even listen to what comes out of her repugnant mouth. Not until I hear the reactions at least.

Brittney is looking at me with true terror in her eyes.

Brittney was called.

Before I know it, I volunteer for her. Brittney starts bawling and puts her head and some strands of her curly, dark locks of hair in her hands. I can't believe it's come to this, I'm willingly entering the Hunger Games, the vile, disgusting, Hunger Games, the thing that stole my mother from me. But I'm not going to let them take my best friend as well. Brittney and I were born on the same day, have lived next to each other are entire lives, we were practically sisters. We've been like that since first grade.

But if I die, she'll feel the same pain I felt when my mother was killed. I don't know if I can do that to her. But when I think about more as I'm walking down to the stage, I actually might have a good chance of winning. I already know how to throw daggers from hunting. And I can supply my own food too, I even skinned my own rabbit for the first time when I was five, and I had also made my first snare the year before. Plus, I've always been the fastest runner and best climber at school. I could win this.

"Look at that, a volunteer!" exclaims Aivy. I hear Trey shout a curse at her from the crowd. Aivy frowned. "What is your name, honey?"

I grab the microphone from her. "Treasure Genesis."

"Well congratulations Treasure! Let's pick the second tribute now!" Aivy reaches her fat, pink, hand into the jar. "Here we have… Elise Theron!" Elise confidently strides to the stage, but nobody volunteers for her. Aivy once again tells us how lucky we should be and tells us to shake hands. When I turn to Elise, she towers above me, I bet she's almost a foot taller. That's not really saying much though, I'm only four foot eleven. I shake her hand so hard I can see her face contort in a little bit of pain. Serves you right for being a Mary-Sue. "Here you are District Seven! Treasure Genesis and Elise Theron!" I suppose people in Career Districts clap and cheer for their tributes, but Seven surely doesn't.

I'll have one more chance to say goodbye to Brittney, Trey, and my father before I leave. I just hope that I'll either get to see them again someday, or at least create some lasting message about the despicable Capitol.

* * *

**For the reviewers:**

1) Do you like Treasure?

2) Do you think she'll last?

3) Top five or more tributes so far?

4) Overall opinion of the chapter?

**For the sponsors:**

Guess two Bloodbath tributes! (They may surprise you) Worth fifteen points.


	13. District Seven Reaping, Pt 2

**A/N: No, seriously, this is an update! YYYYYAAAAAAYYYYY! So all those things I said last chapter were true, blah blah blah, busy, blah blah blah, lazy etc.**

**Thanks to Isabelle India for Elise Theron, may the odds be ever in your favor!**

**Don't forget to submit your Stus and upgrade your Sues (info in last two chapters)**

**Oh, and to that guest that said 'Yeah we already know this story is abandoned, don't even try giving us false hope', thank you for that, the email reminded me to write! Everybody, THANK THIS GUEST. NOW. Or don't, whatever.**

**And I was listening to Lana Del Rey while writing this entire chapter, so it should be pretty Sue-ish.**

* * *

_I dedicate this chapter to my amazing brothers, Beck and Morgan (yeah, their names are actually pronounceable),_

_because I have nothing better to do._

* * *

**Elise Theron, 17's POV:**

I play with the soft turquoise fabric of my dress as I walk down to the town square side-by-side with my father. According to him, walking through the streets of District Seven alone on Reaping Day is unsafe. Especially when you have an important business meeting directly afterwards. I have to go with my father to see his colleagues after the Reaping to talk about who-cares-what. Probably some of those people in high-up-places he often speaks of, the ones from the Capitol.

I see a Peacekeeper standing straight dressed in their white armor. I wince as I pass by them, and feel the scar behind my ear. That scar is the reason I fear the Reaping. Well, not the only reason of course, it _is_ the Reaping. But the scar also represents my brother, Chet. Two years ago, in the Ninety-Eighth Annual Hunger Games, my brother volunteered for his girlfriend, I still don't know why. When he was walking up to the stage, I tried to grab him and hold him back. Before, I couldn't even imagine that I would ever see him die in the Games, and when he volunteered, all of my worst fears came to light. I fought so hard to hold him back, but there was no use. A Peacekeeper grabbed me and pulled me back, and, in the process, cut me behind my ear. So that little scar is a constant reminder of that fateful day. A few weeks after that, right when I was feeling hopeful with his chances of winning, he was murdered by someone that didn't survive much longer. I remember crying and cheering when they themselves ended up starving to death, which may sound horrible, but they killed my brother, so I deserved to laugh at their death.

Just thinking about my brother makes my eyes well up with tears. Two years later, I'm still struggling with his death. I notice my father's blue gaze watching me. It's a silent signal to stop crying and to get this over with. I blink a few times to get the tears out of my eyes and compose myself. It's a thing I've been practicing for the two years Chet has been dead, and by now, I can calm myself within the span of two seconds. Thankfully, my ability to do this is something that actually pleases my father.

In the distance, I hear a few cheerful yelps and laughing. By the sound of the voices accompanying them, I know that it's my friend, Shelli Marvess, her friends, a group of their idiotic boyfriends. I find it odd how Shelli can be so aggressive towards people, but when I'm with her, she's much different, much more sensitive, and, well, herself. Not before long, I hear a Peacekeeper make them get into the town square for the Reaping. Shelli and her friends all get in line for the Reaping, and I can see her fiery red hair swishing against her back. It's not hard to believe that all of them are considered Mary-Sues; they're the most popular eighteen year old girls in the District. I, like them, am a 'Mary-Sue', which I guess I can understand. My friends are in the 'cool' group, though I'm the quieter person within them. Still, if I may say so myself, I'm just as bubbly, charismatic, and charming as the rest of them.

"You may enter." My father must've seen me looking at Shelli and her friends. I know he's too controlling to let me do that, to be with Shelli, so there must be something else on his mind. Maybe he bribed the Peacekeepers or whoever to take my name out of the Reaping bowls. I almost hope he didn't. I'm probably one of the only people in history to ever say this, but I don't like being rich. Sure, if my father wasn't so selfish with his money it would be different, but the truth is, he is _very _selfish with his money. This turquoise dress I'm wearing? Bought by him for the Reaping and the meeting afterwards, that's all, I'll probably never wear it again. So how does he have all this money in this mediocre District? Well, the timber industry is owned by Rowl Theron. Enough said.

"Kay. Bye," I respond, and slowly walk over to see Shelli until he isn't facing me anymore, then I start jogging. Shelli is laughing with one of her friends, a tall and thin brunette girl.

"Oh, hey Elise!" Shelli greets when I reach her. She squeezes me in a hug.

"Hi Shelli!" I reply. The brunette girl, I think her name is Leigh, I remember not liking her when I met her before, whispers something into Shelli's ear. All I could hear were a few curses and some girl's name. Shelli seems to be dying from laughter when Leigh (or whatever her name is) leans away. When she gains control, she nods her head at someone on the stage. It's Seven's escort, Aivy. Makes sense. Aivy is a pink and obese women from the Capitol we here in District Seven have to see one too many times a year. After the Reapings I always hear my friends, and pretty much everyone in the District, talking about how disgusting she is and how much they hate her, and I almost feel bad for her. But, then again, she _is _herself. She's the women that sent Chet to his death as well.

Leigh (let's just call her that) is walking into the area with the other Mary-Sues, meaning that Shelli's next in line for a finger prick. The Peacekeeper stabs her index finger with a little pin, scans the blood, and lets her go. I'm next, not a big problem. It just means that I'm closer to leaving the Reaping. The needle enters my skin, then releases, and I go to stand with the girls my age until Aivy starts the Reaping.

As I look around to the girls around me, I notice that every single one is popular, rich, snobby, or in poverty, or, like most, a mixture of both. And to add to that, there isn't one that isn't the epitome of beauty. I see a lot of my friends near me, the rich and popular ones, mostly. I stand around for a while until Aivy taps on the microphone and announces the Reaping.

"And the first lucky contestant is… Brittney Nairn!"

Before anyone can react, a scream comes from the crowd in front of me. "I volunteer!" A very short crimson-haired girl in a…wedding dress (?) shoots out into the isle.

"Look at that, a volunteer! What's your name, honey?" Aivy asks the girl.

"Treasure Genesis." Directly after she states her name, I hear someone shout a curse from the crowd, not from the Sues though, it's a boy.

"Well congratulations Treasure! Next up is… Elise Theron!"

Oh god… I think I wish my father had bribed the Peacekeepers now. But, wait, I feel something else. I can avenge my brother's death. This is my chance. I burst out of the crowd, whirl my curly brown hair over my shoulder, and stride confidently to the stage.

"Eek, here are your tributes District Seven, Treasure Genesis and Elise Theron!" I turn to Treasure and she turns to me, hate boiling in her eyes. I wasn't wrong when I said she was short, she doesn't even stand to my shoulders, and I'm not tall, just average. Someone like her couldn't possibly win. But when we shake hands, her grip is so strong that tears naturally well up in my eyes, as if to contradict my thoughts.

I notice my parents in the audience, both crying. My mother must've come late so that she would get to witness as little of this as she could so she could think about Chet less, but this must make her feel even worse. I want to tell them, _Chet will be avenged_. But I'll get to do that when I say goodbye.

* * *

**_A/N:_ Yayyyyyyyyy!**

**Same sponsor question as last chapter... or three chapters ago, whatever it was.**

**~Aoife**


	14. District Eight Reaping, Pt 1

**A/N: I'm back everyone! Yayyyy! I have to say, I really enjoyed this chapter. It was one of my favorites to write!**

**Anyways, don't forget to submit your Stus and upgrade your Sues!**

**ALSO, if anyone is on Wattpad, tell me, and I'll give you 10 points for following me, five for every vote, and ten for every comment. On any stories. Especially Flickering Flames, my original fiction.**

**Thanks to TheParadox675 for Avalon!**

* * *

**Avalon Rivers, 14's POV:**

Strutting resplendently down a paved path to the town square, drying my freshly painted nails.

I notice a homeless man coming up on my right, lying repugnantly in a dirt-filled ditch on the side of the path. _Oh, god. Not another one of _them_, _I think. There should really be an alternate Hunger Games used as population control, but only with homeless people, regardless of their age. They all deserve to die in the same way they live, laying in gullies and waiting for someone to come up and stab them in the eye. _I bet my father could have that arranged_, I thought. My father, you see, though he may be a highly disliked victor, is still a victor, and is in fact the long-lost brother of the victor of the Fiftieth Hunger Games, Haymitch Abernathy. My father is Braymitch Abernathy, who is basically a clone of his brother. My mother, however, I never met. She was gave birth to me in the woods as a teenager, leaving the masterpiece of myself to rot. But he plan was flawed, as she did not know of my mystical powers to communicate with animals. Subconsciously I sent wolves to my rescue, and for years, they found a way to give me everything I needed for survival. Eventually, my father found me, and immediately took me home and doted on me.

I reach to the place where the homeless man lay, basking in his own filth. He must've had bad sight, unlike me; I have 20/20 vision, because he did not recognize me at first glance. He did though see a young and sexy, perfectly tanned, girl in a jet black gown revealing just a tad too much of her bust. He wolf-whistled immaturely, then his grin faded; I must've come into full view. I could read his mind; he saw who he was really dealing with, fear creeping into his mind (yes, I do have psychic abilities). My naturally green hair tied back in a fishtail braid and one purple and one orange eye were recognizable by everyone in District Eight. He recoiled further into his ditch as I approached with a devilish grin adorning my flawless face.

"O-Oh, i-it's y-you, Aval-lon. Um, y-you look stu-stunning today," he stuttered, still backing away from me as I approached. He tried to maintain a smile, but his disdain and fear of me swept it clean off his grimy, toothless, face.

I chuckled. "Ha, and _you, _peasant, are simply _stunning _as well. I have to say, I almost fainted from your odor a mile away." My smile turned even more wicked as I approached the edge of the path. "I don't even see how I could've made it this far." Sassy and independent, exactly what I was going for!

Before the homeless man could say another word, I stabbed him in the eye with the pointed heel of my shoe, so quickly that the people around me most likely only saw the man's eye erupt in blood without any logical reason. Why? Well, I _am _the fastest person alive. He screams in agony, holding his eye, blood streaming through his fingers. I laughed and turned back towards the town square, flipping back my hair. I glare at everyone in my path, making sure they know that they are beneath me. Some of them shake their heads in disgust, but why should I care, no one in Eight is good enough to like me! No, I do not have any friends, but why does anybody _have _friends?! They get you absolutely nowhere!

Being the fastest person alive, in a about .0000001 seconds, I arrive at the town square, where Calico, Eight's District escort, was already picking the first tribute. The Peacekeeper at the gate didn't even make me get my finger pricked, she knew who I was and she didn't want to get on my bad side. I got in line with the other fourteen years olds.

I see who was Reaped and standing on the stage. She looks like a poor peasant girl, tears smearing the dirt on her face. Probably has some sad backstory. But obviously she's not perfect enough to be the Mary-Sue Hunger Games! I must do something about this! _But there's so much dirt in the arena!_

"Any volunteers?" Calico asks. I can't take it anymore; I'm on the verge of insanity! Well, I shouldn't say that, I passed that marker miles ago. Yet I still have no social stigma against me…

"I VOLUNTEER!" I screeched, laughing maniacally. Everyone backs up and makes room for me to prance up to the stage. The young girl smiles, now crying tears of joy for whatever reason. She reaches out to hug me.

"Bless you, you kind—" she starts before I push her off of the stage. She lands with a _thunk_ and I can hear her whisper _oww_ in a low tone. By the looks of it, she got a broken arm. I conveniently turn off my insanity for the rest of the Reaping.

Calico looks disgusted. "Well, um, what's your name?" She holds the microphone up to my face.

"Avalon Rivers," I answer smugly.

"Well… Let's pick another special little tribute, shall we?" Calico reaches her ring ornamented fingers into the bowl and circles it for a while. While she does that, I take time to behold the Capitol fashion. It's simply breathtaking, unlike the person wearing it.

"Ah, here we go!" Calico exclaims when she finally finds the right slip. She opens it up. "Marina Waters!"

An imperfect brown-haired girl in an ugly turquoise dress confidently strides up to the stage, but her self-confidence doesn't fool my psychic abilities, I know that she is insanely nervous.

"Any volunteers? No…? Well, congrats to Avalon Rivers and Marina Waters!"

The Games may be full of dirt, insects, be in the _wilderness, _along with many other atrocities, but I will rule it. The Sues will bow down to me, infatuated and dreadful of my awesomeness. I will win as easily as I can run ten miles. Easy.

* * *

**A/N: Hooray for Avalon! WOO!**

**For the reviewers:**

**1\. Thoughts on Avalon? TELL ME EVERYTHING!**

**2\. Do you think that Avalon winning the Games would be as easy as her running ten miles?**

**3\. Top ten favorite tributes so far? Rank all of them from favorite to least favorite for fifteen points (ten already from review).**

**4\. Opinion on the chapter in general?**

**FOR THE SPONSORS:**

**Five points per tribute, go on the Mary-Sue Games blog, look at the tributes who haven't had a POV yet (Marina, Tessa, Sarah, Bella, Dooneese, Lavender, Sky, Lily, and Lilac) and give me your first thoughts on them based on only their backstory! Can be submitted through review. Up to forty-five points possible (wow!).**


	15. District Eight Reaping, Pt 2

**A/N: OH MY GOD GUYS I'M SO SORRY! I HAD NO IDEA THAT IT HAD BEEN A MONTH SINCE I LAST UPDATED! I THOUGHT IT WAS ONLY A FEW WEEKS! Okay, so my New Year's Resolution is to update twice every week. Every week should include this, plus another one of my stories. So that would either be 'A Return of Past Victors', 'Lie, Cheat, and Steal' (do me a favor and read that one...), or one of my Wattpad stories. So... Yeah!**

**ALSO: I'm going to go back to double chapters, because these one-POV-per-chapter things suck.**

**HOLY CRAP GUYS I JUST REALIZED I HAVE ALMOST A HUNDRED REVIEWS! *Faints* Let's try to make it a hundred by the end of this week!**

**Sorry about all of that... Anyways... Thanks to gorrillaface345 for Marina Waters!**

* * *

**Marina Waters, 15's POV:**

I try to shake the wetness out of my light brown hair as I rush out of the door to get to the Reaping on time. I should've known better than to go swimming beforehand, I barely had any time to let my hair dry! I sigh as I pull it back into a ponytail, hoping that my friends, Paige Mornas and Ashlyn Thomas, won't make fun of me for it; they're always pointing out everyone's flaws, and while I really don't like unkind people, I'm very close to the two of them. They think that I have too much of an obsession with water, which, considering my past experiences, is believable.

You see, when I was eight, my older brother by two years, Jonas, shoved me into a pool as a prank. At that point, I had absolutely no idea how I could stay afloat in the water, and almost drowned. Thankfully, Jonas's friend was there to save me. And who is his friend? None other than the son of famous victors Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta, Finn Odair. They all moved to my District, District Eight, mostly for a change of scenery. Even thinking of Finn and how he saved me makes me blush and smile to myself. Ever since that day seven years ago, I've had a crush on Finn. For a few long years, I was stuck with him only as a friend, but for three years now, we've been dating.

Thankfully I see neither Ashlyn nor Paige on the street. Some beads of water have sprinkled the shoulders and back of my sleeveless turquoise dress, and, something I didn't realize before, is that the bottoms of my brown heeled shoes have also been dampened.

I wish Finn was with me now. I don't understand how anyone close to him could bear to be without his sandy blonde hair and beautiful forest green eyes. Plus, there aren't any other cute guys nearby, just a bunch of random Mary-Sue girls and their not-as-perfect sidekicks. Ugh, I wish the Mary-Sue Hunger Games would just be over already. There won't even be any cute guys in it! And all of that mud? Gross! The Hunger Games are just so…_ew_. I do want to volunteer next year, though. Since I met Finn and his famous parents, we've both been training for the Games. Finnick has been teaching me how to use a trident, and I easily mastered the skill years ago. Same with throwing knives. I still practice though, being perfect at something is no excuse for trying to get better!

I consider that fact that I _could _volunteer this year and not have to wait another, but the thought is shaken out of my head almost as quickly as it entered. I don't care about killing people I don't like, like mean people or tomboys, or just regular old slobs, but all of these perfectly nice and popular girls? It just doesn't seem right, they'd probably be my friends if I knew them. But I guess it's not just that, I just really don't want to kill girls. Killing cute guys would be wrong too.

Finally, I find the town square where the Reapings are held. _Thank god, I'm not late! _And I still don't see Ashlyn or Paige, but they're probably in line with the other fifteen year olds at this point. Or not even close to arriving, they always make an effort to be tremendously early or exceedingly late.

I step into line to enter the—

"HEY!" I hear a tiny squeal from somewhere, but I can't tell where. I look around in confusion.

"DOWN HERE!" I look beneath me, where the less than one foot tall pastel-haired huge-eyed Majykal Kawaii Prynsys Luvlynys Beeyoooti stands. I think she's glaring at me.

"OMG, I'm so sorry Majykal! I didn't see you there!"

"Hmph. Whatever." Majykal crosses her arms and turns back around, her naturally neon blue hair slapping my legs. I think her hair is longer than she is tall…

Somehow, Majykal manages to get her finger pricked by the Peacekeeper. I think she lost a little too much blood, because her skin starts to turn neon pink and she stumbles to the back of the square where the eighteen years olds stand.

I give my finger to the Peacekeeper, who injects a shiny silver needle into it, then presses my finger against a paper. They silently nod for me to join the other Sues. I twirl my perfectly tanned fingers through my hair; a nervous habit, while I wait for the Reaping to commence. Finally, Calico; the cat-like escort from the Capitol, makes her way to the crystalline bowl standing in solitude in the middle of the wooden stage.

She taps the microphone and clears her throat, which sounds like a cat preparing to cough up a hairball. "Good morning District Eight, and, like, welcome to the One-Hundredth Hunger Games! I don't wanna wait too long, so let's choose our first tribute!" She stabs her claws into the papers in the bowl. When her hand comes out, a single white slip is impaled onto her pointer finger. She picks it off and opens it. "Ruthie Waverly!"

A sobbing little girl in a dirty white dress and blonde pigtails stumbles onto the stage. Calico smiles at her.

"Any volunteers?" she asks, a bit of hope in her voice. Surely someone would volunteer for poor little Ruthie…

"I VOLUNTEER!" screeches a fourteen year old girl. She begins laughing like a sociopath when a huge smile spreads across Ruthie's face. But this Mary-Sue isn't an ordinary Sue. This is the scariest, most awful person who has ever lived. I don't know a single person that even remotely likes her, other than herself, of course. She _loves _herself. Her green hair flips behind her as she struts down the aisle like someone at a wedding.

When she meets Ruthie on the stage, Ruthie starts to thank her, but the green-haired girl simply pushes Ruthie off of the stage. There is a sickening crunch when she hits the ground, and, being at the end of the aisle, I can see the blood spattered on the ground. How could someone ever do that to a girl as kind as Ruthie?

"Well, um, what's your name?" Calico asks, fumbling with her words.

"Avalon Rivers," the she-devil answers.

This time, Calico takes her time picking the next tribute. I close my eyes and cross my fingers, hoping that I'm not chosen. _Next year, _I tell myself.

"Marina Waters!"

Oh god… No! I have to wait! Trying to swallow my fear and anxiety, I confidently stride up to the stage. _At least I trained._ Calico greets me with a beam as when I stand beside her and as far away as Avalon as I can manage without it looking obvious that I'm trying to avoid her.

"Any volunteers? No? Okay!" Calico exclaims. "Well, congrats to Avalon Rivers and Marina Waters!" And with that, we go to the Justice Building to say our final goodbyes.

* * *

**1\. Avalon or Marina?**

**2\. Who's more likely to win?**

**3\. Favorite tributes so far?**

**Same sponsor question as last chapter.**


	16. District Nine Reaping

**A/N: I'm back, everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating last week, I really have no excuse, but I've already updated three times this week (other two were on Wattpad), so I'll try to make up for it and post another chapter of this later! And yes, this is the well-deserved double chapter.**

**GUYS WE'RE SO CLOSE TO ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! TWO MORE LEFT! How about one hundred my the end of the week?**

***Edit* OH MY GOD GUYS I JUST HIT ONE HUNDRED WITHIN FIVE MINUTES OF POSTING THIS! THANK YOU EVERYONEEEEE!**

**Thanks to gorrillaface345 for Tessa Boylez and cherrybubble for Sara Leeford!**

**Tessa Boylez, 12's POV:**

I awake to the vulgar sobs of a little girl, Stella, lying in the cot to the right of mine.

"I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!" she cries. A few other girls yell for her to shut up; they're trying to sleep. I rub my eyes and step out of the flea-ridden, sheet-less, cot and find Stella in the minimal morning light. I sit next to her and hold her while she wipes away her tears.

"It's okay, Stella, just go back to sleep," I comfort her.

She sniffles. "B-But I want my mommy and daddy…"

I give her a small smile she probably can't make out in the darkness. "Well, I'm sure they'll come for you in the morning."

"NO THEY WON'T!" I hear one of the older girls holler.

I hear high-heeled footsteps echoing from down the hall. All of us hurry to look asleep on our cots as quickly as possible; I leave Stella to fend for herself. We all shiver as the door creaks open.

"_What _are you doing up at this hour?" the gravelly voice of Miss Ezra ominously whispers. Too afraid to let her know we're awake, everyone stays quiet. "I said, _what are you doing up_?" Stella breaks the eerie silence with another snivel. Even without any light, I can sense the witchlike smile spread across her face. "Well, Stella, I think you need to go to sleep, don't you?" Stella can no longer contain her whimpers. "C'mere, you filthy scum." Stella shrieks as Miss Ezra walks over and snatches her tiny body out of her cot.

"NO! I'M SORRY!" she screeches as Miss Ezra literally drags her across the ground by the collar of her baby blue shirt. The sound of Stella's screams being silenced by the sound of a pot whacking her head is invigorating.

"I'm sure that was the opposite of what it sounded like," I tell myself and the other orphans.

"My god, Tessa, stop being so freakin' stupid!" complains an older girl.

"Well that's mean!" I shout, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Get over it!" someone else yells.

"Stop it!" I sob. Everyone just laughs at me as I wail away.

Suddenly, Miss Ezra pokes her messy head through the doorway. "Tessa, do I need to teach you the same lesson I taught you siblings?!"

I screech. "N-No, Miss Ezra."

"N-No, Miss Ezra," she mocks in a high-pitched tone. A few other girls tentatively laugh, not sure if they're supposed to or not. "C'mere, Tessa." I just sit for a second, tears falling down my dark cheeks. I feel air being sucked out of the room as Miss Ezra most likely opens her mouth to speak again, so I jump up and stand in front of her.

"Y-Yes, Miss Ezra?"

She beckons for me to come with her as she walks down the dank hallway, where I see Stella's tiny, crumpled body lying on the floor, which is smattered with blood. Then she kneels down next to me.

"Tessa, let me show you something extra-special," she crows as she opens a door I've never seen opened before; it's always locked up. The door leads to a set of stairs. I follow her down them, guided by a small, flickering light on the left wall.

The creaking of the stair eventually stops, and we reach the bottom. I'm shivering with terror.

"Tessa, this is where the bad kids go," she says sickeningly. She flicks a light switch and I yelp as a light illuminates the most grotesque scene I've ever witnessed, it's even worse than when President Snow killed my parents.

Strung up along the walls are the malnourished bodies of unrecognizable children. In the back, hanging by their wrists, are my twin sister and brother; Edith and Elias. I try to scream out loud, but Miss Ezra puts a grimy hand over my mouth. Edith and Elias, along with the others, stare at me with blank, sunken-in, eyes, with no expression; they don't have enough strength to move their face muscles.

"Since I have to get you to the Reaping today, you'll receive the honor of joining the rest of your surviving family later." She smiles a toothless grin in the pale light.

"NO! NOOOO!" I scream, but, yet again, Miss Ezra stops me, and pushes me away.

"Now tell the others to get ready!"

"B-But the Reaping d-doesn't start f-for an-another few hours," I stutter.

"DO YOU THINK I CARE?!" she asks. I scream and run back up the stairs.

~A few hours later~

Miss Ezra shoves all of us out of the front door, and we take this chance to run as fast as we can away from her. The sunlight immediately burns us, and our legs become sore after a few seconds due to lack of use, but we savor the moment. All of us are eligible to be Reaped, unless we're too young or old, because of our tragic pasts; most of our parents were murdered or abused us or something like that.

I line up to get my blood taken, and stand in between two beautiful girls in super-expensive dresses, so I feel a bit self-conscious in my blood-stained rags. I finally get to the Peacekeeper, who pricks a needle into my finger and looks at me with an expression of pity. I join the other girls in the front of the square; the twelve year olds. I try to brush through my tangled, wavy, dark brown hair with my fingers, but it hurts too much and I stop.

Because Miss Ezra didn't care if we were late or not (just if we actually made it), the Reaping begins very soon. Zia, our futurist-looking escort, steps onto the stage with water-filled silver heels. Her silver hair, tied up into two huge ponytails, glistens in the sun.

"Like, welcome, and like, welcome to the Reaping," she says. "Like, let's pick the first, like, tribute." Zia reaches her pointed silver fingers into a glass jar and picks out a name. "Tessa, like, Boylez."

"NO!" I screech. I hear Miss Ezra's witchy laugh. I tears burst from my huge green eyes and I walk solemnly to the stairs leading to the stage.

"Like, no volunteers? Okay." Zia picks another card. "Like, Sarasponda Leeford."

A girl with a black dress and long, platinum blonde hair walks down the aisle without looking very sad about it. No one volunteer for her, but she obviously doesn't care.

"So, like, here are your tributes, District Nine!"

**Sarasponda 'Sara' Leeford, 16's POV:**

As I trod down the unpaved path to District Nine's square, a bunch of people crowd around me and my friends Dahlia and Emilie, because they want to be my friend or something. Being the 'queen bee', or whatever you want to call it, of your District is awesome, of course, but does get kind of annoying. I just have too many friends to make time for anymore, all of these people I don't really even know wanting to be around me is a bit frustrating. I can't even tell what Dahlia is saying to me right now, everyone else is begging me to sing and dance for them. Since I don't want to put on a show at this moment, considering I have to be at the Reaping soon, everyone just needs to back off; I'll perform later.

"Hey, guys, I don't have time for you now," I say politely. Everyone complains and tries asking again. "Ugh, I'll do it later!" I stop myself from acting frustrated. "But yeah, I _will _perform later." Lots of them cheer and go their own way, leaving Dahlia, Emilie, and I by ourselves. Dahlia and Emilie chatter about the Games, but I don't feel the need to chime in; by the sound of it, they seem to like this year's twist. Myself, I could never find myself even remotely liking any Hunger Games. Why? Well, they did happen to kill my brother, Caleb, ten years ago, and he was even in the final three; we all thought he had a chance. And, to make it worse, my mother and father were so wrought with grief that my father, one night when he was drunk, started a fight with my mother, Mazie, about the boy that killed Caleb, and killed her. And then when _that _happened, I of course tried to stop him, but I was only six, and he easily overpowered me and gave me a nasty scar running down my neck to my shoulder from a knife. And to continue this hideous chain of events, the morning after, my father blamed the murder on our neighbor, and, being the mayor, the Peacekeepers believed him and sent the other man to death. At that time, there was no way that I would've spoken up about it! Honestly, if it would've happened a just few months later, the Peacekeepers might not have trusted his word, as after the Games killed Caleb, he became quite corrupt and unpredictable, and frankly, everyone hates him.

But another thing that branched off of Caleb's death was the beginning of my training. I went all around District Nine, secretly asking anyone and everyone if they had any skills they could teach me. Well, technically, it wasn't really a secret; but no one would ever call me out on my illegal training, they all love me, despite my father's actions. Once I grasped one skill, I moved onto another, and as of right now, I've mastered making and planting traps, what plants are edible and inedible, medical aid, making fires, climbing trees, just climbing in general, running, swimming, hand-to-hand combat, archery, throwing knives, handling knives, knots, fishing, and even methods of torture with this nice lady who runs and orphanage, plus some other things I can't think of at the moment, but I'm absolutely certain that I'd remember everything about them when given the opportunity.

"Ooh, Sara, that outfit is so cute!" compliments Dahlia. "I just love your style!"

"Thanks! It's effortless, really." And it's true; this whole ensemble was put together and perfected in less than a minute. My black dress is vintage, short sleeved, and knee length, and adorned with pink roses, which make flawlessly with this thick, red belt. Add black heels, my always beautiful platinum blonde hair (which is always thick and healthy despite the lack of shampoo and conditioner in my District), and makeup that compliments my unusual violet eyes (which I inherited from my late mother), it's all just…perfect! Some random girl walking by even commends my luxurious hair, which people always do when I leave it down. I thank her and flash her a smile, not showing the pain from my past that haunts me to this very day. Nobody knows about it, nor should or will they.

We finally make it to Nine's District square, where a small line of girls are in the Reaping circle. There really aren't that many Mary-Sues in my District, though Dahlia, Emilie, and I are all included. A Peacekeeper takes out blood samples, something that doesn't even bother me, and we find our way to the section for girls our age; sixteen. We don't have to wait very long; once the orphans arrive, all of the Sues are in the same area, and Nine's District escort, Zia, comes onto the stage. I tune her out, just like I would to any Capitol citizen, until she announces the tributes.

"Tessa, like, Boylez," she states halfheartedly as a girl in the front row bursts into tears and goes steps onto the stage. Tessa is obviously an orphan, probably from the orphanage I took my torture classes at. She wears a rugged dress that was probably white originally, which stands out next to her dark complexion. Poor girl; I've met her, she's really sweet.

"Like, Sarasponda Leeford." I cringe when I hear my full name, without taking in what it means. I'm a bit shocked that I was Reaped, but I know I'll have no trouble winning, thanks to my training. I stride up to the stage, smiling at everyone I pass, and stand next to Tessa. We shake hands, and then are released into the Justice Building.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review!**

**1\. Who do you like more?**

**2\. Who's more likely to win?**

**3\. Favorite... ten so far? Maybe rank them all?**

**4\. If you have a Sue, who do you want them to ally with?**

**Sponsor Question:**

**Prove to me that you've at least looked at my Wattpad-exclusive stories (Flickering Flames and Saving Our Own Skins), as in, give me one fact from each that isn't in the summary (so yes, I'm just looking for views). Please PM them to me, worth fifteen points!**


	17. District Ten Reaping

**A/N: Hi awesome followers, I'm back, after not much of a break! I'm really becoming inspired to write, as there are only two more Reapings after this, and I FREAKING HATE THE REAPINGS! Ahem. Anyway, I started thinking about the train rides, and how much I wan to get to them, so I wrote this. Also, if you're following The 81st Hunger Games, I'm planning on updating it this week.**

**Oh, and I added a new section to the blog (marysuegames. weebly. com) called "Updates", where I, you know, post updates about where I am in chapters, so if you're wondering if I'll be updating soon, check there before asking me!**

**Thanks to louisluv03 for Dooneese, Walking in moonlight for Bella McCool, and Maya Kallos for helping me write Bella's POV when I had writer's block! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Dooneese, ?'s POV**

**Note: I do not wish to be liable if you are mentally scarred by Dooneese's thoughts, so I shall just make her POV in third person. Thank you for understanding.**

While her sisters and mother, all wearing matching frilly yellow dresses, head down to the Reaping, Dooneese runs ahead. Anyone on the street that she passes, or, in all honesty, anyone who is in viewing distance of her cringes at the sight of the disturbing, baby-handed, tall foreheaded, lady. It's true, Dooneese _does _have hands the size of a baby's which she often uses to grope passersby, and her hairline and forehead _are _inhumanly tall, but she never takes notice to it. As far as she knows, she's just as normal as her many sisters, even though she's not allowed to go downstairs.

Suddenly, a truck full of Peacekeepers barrels down a road parallel to the one Dooneese is running down. She quickly spins around, stopping in her tracks, to see what could possibly be going on. Her eyes widen when she sees the truck, and sprints after it, not knowing where it's going. After chasing the truck for approximately five minutes, the driver hits the brakes and jumps out, gun and all.

"What're you doing, lady?" the Peacekeeper threateningly asks Dooneese. "You're not allowed to come in here." He's referring to the electrical fence that was opening for the truck.

"I like, can I touch?" responds Dooneese in a singsong-y voice. She stuffs her hands in the man's mouth and licks them when she's finished.

"What the- Get outta here or I'll have to shoot you!" he points the gun at the clueless lady. But before he could do anything, Dooneese starts singing-sorry, _rambling_\- lines from her sketch on a local television program. It's hard to tell exactly what she is saying, but it certainly has something to do with a fish swimming up her skirt, and she liked the way it felt. The Peacekeeper, who already has had quite enough with Dooneese, is about to shoot her, but she shoves her hands down his throat just in time. Yet again, she licks her tiny fingers.

On her way to the Reaping, Dooneese encounters a crow picking at worms on the ground. Her eyes light up with excitement as she tiptoes up to it, which the crow doesn't notice. Once she's close enough, Dooneese shoots out her hairy leg and kicks the crow, which flies directly in between two tree branches. She creepily grins and hold up both of her arms in ninety degree angles. One of Dooneese's favorite games, which she and her abnormally strong sister Melissa often play, is called kick the crow.

Not long after kicking the crow, Dooneese comes across a small, green frog croaking in the middle of the road. She picks it up, partially wishing it so it won't hop out of her hands, and sticks it in her mouth. She walks along, sucking on the frog. She swallows it once she's sucked it dry.

She eventually arrives in the town square, singing about how much she loves corn cobs, crepes, cracking nuts, tea from the toilet, and sewing chickens to walls and floors. People scatter away from her, clearly not wanting to have to interact with this crazy lady, but she manages to grope every single one of them while walking through the immense crowd. Dooneese settles in one place and glances up at the stage, where a strange Capitol woman named Ponie is standing in between the two Mary-Sues who were just Reaped for the One-Hundredth Hunger Games. The one on her left, a ginger-haired girl in a red blouse and black skirt, is standing very nervously, scared of what might become of her in the Games. The second, an extremely short girl in a blue and green dress, looks rather brave, but does shed a tear.

"And here you have it, Catlyn Lopin and Bella McCool, tributes from District Ten!" Ponie announces.

"And _I'M_ Dooneese!" sings none other than Dooneese as she aimlessly wanders on the stage. The two girls already there look at Ponie, their escort, wondering what's going on. Catlyn takes this as Dooneese volunteering, and considering Bella already volunteered for someone, Catlyn obviously figures that she is no longer taking part in the Games, and steps off of the stage, leaving Ponie and Bella alone with Dooneese, who is attempting to wink, yet failing.

"Um, did she just volunteer…?" asks Ponie. A Peacekeeper shrugs. "Um… Okay then. Wait, is she even a Mary-Sue? Or the right age?" Again, the Peacekeeper shrugs, and Dooneese drags her hands across Ponie's face, who flinches.

"I wanna go to the all-you-can-eat-buffet!" Dooneese sings.

"Uh, does she- Oh, nevermind, what's your name?"

"And _I'M _Dooneese!" she chants again.

"No last name. Okay… Here are your _new _tributes, District Ten, Bella McCool and, um, Dooneese!"

**Bella McCool, 17's POV:**

"Oh Bessie, I'm so nervous about the Reaping." I stroke her soft hide and hum sweet things into her ear. As I admire Bessie more, I notice a pungent odor rising from the ground. Ah, yes, the lovely cow manure, a glistening brown in the sunlight to match the shade of my effortlessly flawless hair, which is actually longer than I am tall.

I really do love Bessie. She's been by my side since the day I was born, which was the night of a blue moon, surrounded by farm animals. Unfortunately, ten years later, that same farm burned down, but Bessie was safe; unlike everyone else inside, which just happened to be my entire family, excluding my sister, Rosa, and me. Thankfully, since I was so incredibly well-known because of my beautiful singing (a talent I acquired at a ridiculously young age), my entire District basically took us in; they're just so nice!

Over my head, I hear the melodic tune of a mockingjay, which soon is echoed through the trees by all nearby mockingjays. Their song is so pretty, I just have to sing along! I start simply humming along with them, then form words. Our song ends up being about how nervous I am about the Reaping, surprisingly. I brush off my blue, fading into pale green, dress, which compliments my pure white skin and huge aquamarine eyes, and stand up in my high heels to find Rosa. This is her first Reaping, and I think that if she expressed her feelings through song, she wouldn't feel anxious about it anymore.

I continue to sing as I step through Reuben and Cosette Jackson's barn (that's who's taking care of us this week), looking for Rosa. It doesn't take very long, Rosa is just snuggled up with their small gray barn kitten, Anya. I notice that she's crying a bit, but she stops and starts singing along with me when I come in. I motion for her to follow me, not wanting to break the melody, and my blonde sister, who is about a foot and a half taller than me and is five years younger, lets go of Anya and chases after me. We stroll down to the end of the Jackson's property, and their neighbors, who are heading down to the Reaping, join us and the mockingjays in song, despite never hearing these words strung together before in their lives.

"_Oh god, I'm really nervous,_

_please do me a good service._

_I really hope I'm not chosen,_

_because then I would be frozen._

_The Reaping's about to begin,_

_though I do think I could win._

_This song is actually helping me,_

_I bet you all agree."_

We all keep chanting those same words, and eventually, the entire town joins in, the young and the old, the rich and the poor; _everyone._ My best friends; Adelaide, Alyssa, Ava, Brooklyn, Catalina, Haydee, Hope, Jayda, Kiah, Liliana, Mia, Neriah, Olivia, Pearl, Piper, Presley, Rhiannon, Savannah, Selena, Sofia, and Suri, find me in the middle, and pick me up (which isn't hard at all, I'm only forty five pounds), where I sing overtop of the rest of my District.

We all have such a good time, that is until a gunshot is heard. I'm dropped back onto the ground, and various Peacekeepers break us up, threatening to have us all shot if we continue singing. I really hate Peacekeepers; they're all so mean, and I hate mean bullies, just like I hate violence and weapons, which Peacekeepers are basically the epitome of. Honestly, I could kill one with a single blow, and they wouldn't even think of fighting me in the first place because I'm too beautiful to be injured, but I never would!

We all hang our heads as the Peacekeepers usher us down the street, not wanting to cause any trouble. They dismiss us when we come to the crowd waiting for the Reaping to begin, where the Mary-Sues like me stand in line for our blood to be taken, while everyone else stands around to watch. The Peacekeeper I get my finger pricked by _almost _looks sorry for doing it. Again, _almost, _but since she's a Peacekeeper, she has no soul, so she can't really feel bad for it. That's what I truly believe, anyway.

I find my way to the section with other seventeen year olds, who all tower over me, but still take note to my presence, smiling and greeting me as I join them. Ponie, our distinctly normal escort for having lived in the Capitol for her entire life, makes her way to the stage smiling sweetly at the audience, who don't return the look, I know my smile is fake. I do love the Capitol and want to live there someday, but I hate the Hunger Games.

"Hey District Ten!" she greets happily. "Without further ado, let's choose the tributes for the One-Hundredth Annual Hunger Games! Our first tribute is…" Ponie chooses a random slip from the bowl. "Catlyn Lopin!"

A girl with short, flowing red hair and green eyes nervously stumbles upon the stage with a large scowl on her face. I know Catlyn, but I don't really like her, because she can be mean and a bully. It's surprising that she's even considered a Mary-Sue.

"No volunteers? Okay. Next up is… Rosa McCool!" most of the audience gasps when Rosa's name is called. But… Rosa can't be Reaped! She's the only family I have left! _I probably have a better chance of winning than her…._

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream. Rosa runs down and hugs me, but I have to let her go, as hard as it is. I put on a brave face and stand next to Ponie.

"And here you have it, Catlyn Lopin and Bella McCool, tributes from District Ten!" Ponie concludes. I believe the Reaping to be over, but it seems that I'm wrong.

"And _I'M_ Dooneese!" sings a dirty blonde lady in the audience, probably about thirty years old, who pushes through the Sues and stands next to Catlyn, who looks amazingly confused, as I know I feel. I simply have no idea what's going on. Catlyn, obviously not wanting to participate in the Games, pretends the Dooneese or whatever her name is is volunteering for her, and strides down the steps. Dooneese, who everyone is staring at, tries to wink, but isn't able to, so she settles for a creepy smile. I wasn't sure of it at first, but I'm almost positive I'm not hallucinating: Dooneese has an inhumanly tall forehead and hands the size of a baby's, which she uses to draw across Ponie's face.

"Um, did she just volunteer…?" asks Ponie. The Peacekeeper that took my blood shrugs. "Um… Okay then. Wait, is she even a Mary-Sue? Or the right age?" Ponie continues to question.

"I wanna go to the all-you-can-eat-buffet!" exclaims Dooneese, clearly not comprehending what she's volunteering for.

"Uh, does she- Oh, nevermind, what's your name?" Ponie sighs, not knowing whether to give up or take Dooneese away.

"And _I'M _Dooneese!"

"No last name...? Okay… Here are your _new _tributes, District Ten, Bella McCool and, um, Dooneese!" Ponie stutters.

I'm not quite sure what just happened.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please continue to!**

**1\. Favorite between Dooneese and Bella?**

**2\. Who's more likely to win?**

**3\. Favorites so far? Top five, ten, fifteen, twenty (if you're willing to rank them all, please do!)?**

**4\. How's my writing, in general?**

**5\. *IMPORTANT*- If you have a Sue or a Stu, who would you like them to ally with? I made a bunch of alliances this morning, but I can always change things.**

**Sponsor Question:**

**How will your tribute react to watching the Reapings? This'll be nice to know for the train rides, so anything/one that would stand out to them? Twenty points.**

***EDIT: No longer taking Stus. The list will be soon posted.**


	18. District Eleven Reaping

**A/N: I'm back! Does anyone know if it was one or two weeks since I updated? I think it was two, so sorry about that, I'll try to stop that from happening!**

**Thanks to The Gem of Pluto for Sky and Fourtrisforever3 for Lavender!**

* * *

**Sky Thorn, 13's POV:**

After dressing my younger siblings, Allie and Rain, who are too young to be Reaped this year, we sit around our rotting wooden table, where my malnourished father serves us an odd, dark green colored soup in cracked and dirty, formerly white bowls. Allie and Rain dig in, eager to fill their growling stomachs.

"Dad, you really need to eat something," I plead, pushing my own breakfast towards him. He smiles politely.

"No, dear, you need it more than I do." That's what he always says. Ever since Mom died giving birth to Allie; her third child. I'm surprised he hasn't yet starved to death; he never takes a bite for himself, he just leaves it all to us. Allie, Rain, and I look a bit better than most of our District; we're not just skin and bones, thanks to Dad.

I recognize his stubbornness; time and time again I've tried to give my portion to him, but there wasn't a single time he took it. So I pull it back, also placing a shiny raven lock that fell out of my ponytail behind my ear. Because of the lack of utensils, I drink the leafy soup from the bowl. I see a small, yellow petal of a marigold I saw blooming outside of our decaying home. It was very pretty in the midst of a bunch of ruins, but I knew that it would be better to use it for food than to marvel in it's beauty. I finish quickly as there's not very much to eat, so Dad lets me take Allie and Rain to the Reaping so he can gather more plants and roots for meals. I'd make him promise that he'd eat some himself, but he always breaks it.

When we step outside, I find myself immediately heating up because of the intense sunlight shining on our uncovered streets, and I rush to find a place to take cover from it; considering the paleness of my skin, it won't take long to obtain a sunburn. I am about to take Allie's and Rain's hands, but I see a long creatures slithering around in the overgrown grass and scream. Though not knowing why, Allie and Rain scream with me. We scamper off in the opposite direction that the snake is heading, and a cluster of people giggle in a conceited manner at the sight of me freaking out. If I had to guess, I'd say that the girls were eligible to be Reaped as Mary-Sues.

"It's okay little girl, the scary snake won't hurt you," a brunette girl jeered, knowing full well that I'm actually thirteen, not ten, as my height may suggest. The girl, Selena, laughs with her stupid friends about her pathetic joke.

"Do you seriously think that's funny?" I forcefully question. The group of them stop talking, anxiously awaiting my next move. "Everyone has their fears. Did you enjoy it last year when Oliviane, our tribute last year, died from a heart attack because she was so afraid of the spiders crawling all over her? Like those bunch of crap Capitol people did?" The cluster is speechless, and one younger girl shivers from the thought of Oliviane's death. "Don't act like you're better than everyone else. That just makes you a bunch of lowlife scum." I feel my hand clenching into a fist, but I won't try to fight Selena or the others. It's not that I'm not strong (though, in truth, I'm not, at least not without a knife), it's just that it would make me one of them, since I would be attacking her when she's vulnerable. I notice my three best friends, some of the only people I trust, Lindsey, Fianna, and Katelyn, standing with me and my siblings. The other people turn back towards the path to the District Square and continue chattering about whatever.

"Hey Sky," Lindsey greets. Katelyn and and Fianna say hi as well, and Allie tugs on Fianna's skirt, and she grabs her and lets Allie ride on her shoulders.

"Hi," I simply reply to all of them, smiling, "are you nervous for today?"

"Kinda," replies Katelyn, "I had to take a lotta tesserae." The rest of us nod in agreement. Being from District Eleven, there is only one rich family; the mayor's family, which happens to be extremely small, so he gets to keep all of his money to himself.

"We'll just have to hope that we aren't chosen," says Fianna. I appreciate that the three of them don't try to make excuses, like 'I'm sure somebody took more than us'; they accept that we don't have very good odds, and that's because they're brave. That's what I look for in a friend; bravery, either that or if it's someone I can meld into the shadows with. In our spare time, Lindsey, Fianna, Katelyn, and I practice skills like swimming and climbing trees so we won't be afraid during a time that we might need to do either of those things for whatever reason. Myself, find the practice to be quite enjoyable; water and heights make me feel like I can fly.

We make it to the District Square, where all three of us wait to have our blood taken. I give Allie and Rain to Fianna's mother to look after until the Reaping is over. My plain blue dress, which I chose to wear because I didn't feel that I had anyone to impress, actually looks more impressive than almost everyone else's outfits, which are most ripped and caked with mud.

After only five minutes, our new escort, Pepper, comes out onto the stage. Our escort last year just retired in time for Pepper to make her debut, which no one here gives a crap about. But Pepper still comes out grinning like a maniac. Pepper has pure white teeth in a huge mouth, which really stand out next to her pure black skin, though it does have spots of lighter gray in it. Like pepper. She's still terrifying; she has a tiny, bright pink dress on and tall boots and a hat in the identical color, plus some neon blue jewelry. It makes me cringe.

"Hi District Eleven!" she exclaims excitedly, waving at the crowd. She doesn't waste any time and picks the first name out of the jar. "Sky Thorn!" I feel my stomach drop when she says my name, and my friends gasp, but don't cry, and neither do I. Yes, I'm utterly terrified, but I won't let it show, but my vivid blue eyes most likely showed small signs of my fear.

"Lavender…" The card that Pepper holds only says 'Lavender'; there's no last name. "Lavender?" A brunette girl with a single mole on her cheek standing with fifteen year olds starts sniffling and is ushered to the stage by Peacekeeper when she doesn't go to the stage fast enough. Pepper talks again after I shake Lavender's trembling hand. "Here are your tributes, District Eleven, Sky Thorn and Lavender!"

**Lavender, 15's POV:**

"It's okay," I comfort my little sister, Aster. It's the first year where her name is in the Reaping bowl, and she's beyond nervous about it and has been crying ever since she laid down to go to sleep last night. Even though she's twelve, she acts much younger, and she looks the part as well. Because of that, I often find myself treating her as my own little baby instead of a sister. "We're not going to die," I assure her.

Just then, the door between my room and the rest of the orchard I live on creaked open and my best friend, and, other than Aster and my mother, the only joy in my life, Kathy, walks in.

"Hi, Lavender, Aster," she greets with a smile. Kathy hands both Aster and I an orange, most likely taken from an orange tree in the orchard. We take them graciously; it's a tradition between Kathy and I to have an orange before the Reaping. Many years ago, when the orchard was doing very poorly and all of the fruit was dried up, Kathy came and gave me an orange; knowing that my mother, sister, and I couldn't afford much food at the time. Ever since that day, Kathy and I have been best friends, and we know each other better than we know ourselves. I can be overprotective of Kathy, mostly because she can be really shy, but our friendship never falters. She's also one of the only people in Panem that I trust; I've always had trouble trusting people. I'm extremely cautious around most people.

"You guys look pretty busy," Kathy states.

"Really? I should probably be working; the Duncans probably want me to." You see, my mother doesn't own this orchard. When my father died from starvation three days after my mother gave birth to Aster, my mother became depressed, and with no will to continue working, we lived underneath an orange tree for three years until finally the owners of the orchard found us and gave me a job and let us live in the back of the store. I still work there, but now I also have to gather fruit from the trees, which is a grueling job, but the Duncans are too old to do it.

"You won't have time to do anything, we have to get to the Reaping," Kathy informs me. I look down at myself. All I have on is my mother's plain white dress; no beads or lace, worn out yellow shoes (my favorite color) and my long brown hair is back in a ponytail. It'll do; I don't really own anything more worthy of being worn to the Reaping.

"Right now?" I ask.

"Yeah," replies Kathy. She peers out of the door. "Everyone is leaving, we should as well."

I grab Aster's super-skinny olive-skinned (the same tone as mine) hand and we leave the orchard. I look around for my mother, but she's probably getting ready to go, and Kathy tells me that we don't have time to wait for her. We tread down the rocky path from the orchard to the District Square. Aster sniffles as we walk, but doesn't start crying; she holds it in. When we arrive, there are still a few girls in line to get their blood taken, so Aster and I get in line behind them. Because of Aster and my sad pasts, we're eligible, but Kathy isn't considered a 'Mary-Sue'.

Our new escort, a creepy lady named Pepper, appears on the stage. I glare at her when I see the bright pink hat on her head. I hate hats. And people that wear them. Also, I hate the guts of the good for nothing rich brats that come from the Capitol as well as the Hunger Games. The poor have it hard enough as is; we don't need to be sent to our deaths every year!

"Sky Thorn!" Pepper screams. A tiny black-haired girl confidently steps onto the stage.

"Lavender…" My heart stops when Pepper says the second name, but it looks like she's about to announce a last name. "...Lavender?"

My name is Lavender (although I hate the smell of the plant I was named after); no last name, so she must be talking about me. This time, it's my turn to sniffle as I slowly walk up to the stage. Apparently I'm not walking fast enough, because a Peacekeeper comes up, grabs my arm, and drags me in front of everyone.

I shake Sky's hand and think about how I lied to Aster when I told her we weren't going to die. She won't; but I probably won't stand a chance against the girls from One, Two, and Four. Then again, Kathy prepared me for this situation; we illegally trained with spears for a few years.

At least I have that.

* * *

**So...**

**1\. Favorite of the two?**

**2\. Who's more likely to win?**

**3\. Rank as many as you want!**

**4\. Thoughts on my writing?**

**Sponsor Question:**

**Ummmm... I don't really know... This is really stupid and random, but listen to 'Hard to Say No' by The Strypes *swoon* and tell me what you think (I don't know... I just obtained an obsession with that band...) Worth... Ten points? That works I guess.**

**Bye byes!**

**~Aoife O'Regan**


	19. District Twelve Reaping

**A/N: Hi guys, guess what****... NO MORE** **REAPINGS! YAYYYY! But anyway, sorry this took so long. I'm really sick, so ****when I wrote this, I was really tired and it's probably full of mistakes. And it's really short.**

**So thanks to EverlarkClato4ever for Lilac Blossom and thebananachick for Lily Prettybuns!**

* * *

Lilac Blossom, 17's POV:

It's times like these when I find myself thinking about all of the bad things that have happened to me. Reaping day just always seems to remind me of them. You see, my mother was raped when she was fifteen, and from that point on, she was crazy and traumatized. I happened to look a tiny bit like the man that raped her, so she gave me to a cruel orphanage. The people that ran the orphanage pitied me, so they gave me extra food (and sometimes even dessert, something that the other children had never even dreamt about), and read me bedtime stories. I then watched a woman be whipped to death when I was thirteen, who apparently had been my mother, though, at the time, I didn't know that. Later, when I was fifteen and the orphanage was running extremely low on food, I tried to steal from Head Peacekeeper Sexy. He caught me in the act, but he didn't kill because, like the runners of the orphanage, he felt sorry for me, and also thought I was beautiful. Ever since that point, we started dating, and I eventually moved in with him and left the orphanage.

Now, I sit with Head Peacekeeper Sexy and some of my best friends. We're all eating chocolate brownies topped with whipped cream. Since we have such an abundant amount, we give them to anyone that passes us. It's illegal to share with the people of District Twelve, but Head Peacekeeper Sexy ordered the other Peacekeepers to let me. Even though Peacekeepers pass us as well, we don't give them any brownies because we hate their guts, just like we do anyone from the Capitol, plus Career tributes, but we don't have any of them here. Head Peacekeeper Sexy is an exception, of course, even though he's both a Peacekeeper and used to train as a Career (he came to Twelve because he never got to volunteer).

Head Peacekeeper Sexy runs his beautifully tanned hand through his blonde hair and says in a deep, sexy voice, "I really hope you're not Reaped."

I sigh, enraptured by his gorgeous emerald green eyes. "I hope not, too. Not that I couldn't win if I was." In case I was ever Reaped, Head Peacekeeper trained me with every weapon in existence. I do hate the Games, but I kind of want to win so I'll be famous.

"But still, we'd be so sad if you were Reaped!" says my friend Marigold. "I mean, we'd be without you for almost a whole month!"

Looking around, I realize that the Reaping will commence very soon. "We need to get going soon," I say. We all stand up, my boyfriend towering over a foot taller than me. I'm wearing the silky, lilac colored gown that Head Peacekeeper Sexy bought for me, plus ten inch heels I have absolutely no trouble walking in. To match the dress, I have my perfectly straight, molasses colored hair tied up in a bun with a silky lilac ribbon, which also matches my lilac colored eyes, and my name, Lilac. We walk through the famined streets of District Twelve until we find the only part of the District that contains mansions, though the area is still filthy. I kiss Head Peacekeeper Sexy goodbye as me and my Mary-Sue friends line up to get our blood taken.

While we stand with our age groups, I scour the mansions for Head Peacekeeper's balcony and giant backyard; my favorite places in the entirety of Panem. When I catch a glimpse of them, I smile to myself, thinking about the good things in my life for a change.

Charity, my District escort struts onto the stage with crystalline clothing. I really want her entire outfit (even though I join in with the people booing her) because I've always had a love for jewels, especially diamonds and sapphires.

Charity gets straight to the point after the booing ceases. "Your first tribute is… Lilac Blossom!" I'm utterly horrified, so I decide to give the Capitol something to remember me by. Wind automatically starts dramatically blowing my hair back as I step into the middle of the aisle.

"BURN IN HELL, CAPITOL BASTARDS!" I shriek before making my way to where Charity uncomfortably stands. I could tell that Head Peacekeeper Sexy had addressed the other Peacekeepers about not murdering me for what I said, because, well, they didn't kill me.

"Lily Prettybuns!" Charity declares.

A demonic looking girl with pure black eyes and rainbow hair runs excitedly through the crowd, shouting, "HORRAH! I'VE WON!" It's bad enough I have to go into the Hunger Games, but I have to deal with that freak as well? That's just not fair!

"Here's your tributes, Lilac Blossom and Lily Prettybuns!" Charity ends, leaving Lily and I to say our final goodbyes.

Lily Prettybuns, 17's POV:

My mom, dad, and brother cheer as I bring out our breakfast, baked by yours truly. The decadent meal consists of chili dogs, rainbow cupcakes, and my latest recipe for cooked children. My family members are firm believers in using cannibalism to control population; plus, it could help solve hunger in my District! I always feed my new children recipies to the citizens of District Twelve, and they all love me and are my friends because of it! But I've really been meaning to tell them what they're eating, maybe I should do that sometime soon... I actually discovered my love of baked kids while experimenting with making my favorite animal, the chickencorn; half chicken, half unicorn. I was extracting human DNA to see if I could make the chickencorn talk, but it just made these weird dying noises, so I just went back to the original chickencorn. But since I had some dead kid in my lab, I experimented with him, accidentally fried him, and then came upon the conclusion that kids taste so good.

I give my parents and brother, who are all completely average and not as awesome as me, all twenty-five cupcakes, thirty chili dogs, and five child-strip subs. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure I told them about the kid meat… I know I told my constantly drunk uncle, but he was probably drunk when it happened and forgets, though he does always come to my dinner parties.

"Mmm, this is really good!" says my ten year old brother. My parents nod in agreement, not wanting to stop eating. I find my meal to be exceedingly delicious, though I believe the kid meat could've used some more time in the pit of fire I shoved the kids into. I unintentionally drool onto my plate, and the spit makes a sizzling sound as it hits it and burns a tiny hole through it. I hear the poison burning through the table, then the floor, and then I can't hear it anymore. I won't stop moving; it'll reappear on the other side of the earth sometime later today. You see, I've altered my saliva to make it poisonous, that way I can give people the kiss of death before I turn them into a yummy meal. My family doesn't notice; they're still focused on my food.

My mother takes a glance at the clock hanging on the rainbow painted walls of our mansion. "Oh my, we need to get you to the Reaping, Lily!" I had almost forgotten that today is Reaping day! I'm so excited for the Games to begin again, I like it when the tributes get stabbed and bleed everywhere. It reminds me of home. We all rush to finish my beautiful meal, and once I finish, I dig through my enormous walk-in closet until I find my rainbow mini dress (I won't wear anything with pants; I just hate them so much, almost as much as I hate cheese!), which I put on. I then pull my ankle-length, rainbow dyed hair into a physically impossible bun for its length.

I sprint out of the door and find myself in a completely different place than my home. There are starving, dirty, depressed, people everywhere I look, but they all perk up when they see me. My sixteen and a half boyfriends (I already ate half of one; he was just too juicy!) embrace me in a giant hug. We don't have to walk far to get to the District square; it's only two feet from my house. I leave my boyfriends and get in line to get my blood taken. When the Peacekeeper pricks my finger, a stream of shiny, rainbow colored blood comes out. The Peacekeeper, probably confuzzled, just lets me go. He knows my blood anywhere!

Charity, Twelve's District escort, steps onto the stage wearing nothing but jewels; her dress is woven from them, her shoes are made from molten diamond, everything is made of jewels. "Hey District Twelve!" she announces. The crowd boos her, making the rich women frown. She pulls a name from the bowl. "Your first tribute is… Lilac Blossom!" A girl with caramel colored skin and molasses hair standing very close to me steps into the aisle.

"BURN IN HELL, CAPITOL BASTARDS!" she screams. No one comes to kill her for cursing the Capitol; the head Peacekeeper stops them from getting her. Charity has clearly already had enough, before Lilac even makes it to the stage, she pulls another name.

"Lily Prettybuns!" That's me!

"HORRAH! I WON!" I shout, high-fiving other Mary-Sues as I run down the aisle. Charity is indeed confuzzled, much like the Peacekeeper.

"Here's your tributes, Lilac Blossom and Lily Prettybuns!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Next up are the train rides, which I'm planning on making one or two big chapters. **

**1\. Lily or Lilac? **

**2\. Who's more likely to win? **

**3\. Good chapter? **

**4\. Rank as many as you want! **

**I can't think of a sponsor question. Sorry.**


	20. Train Rides

**A/N: So sorry this took so long! I was without wifi for six days... But anyway, yay, the train rides!**

* * *

**Train Rides, the Capitol:**

Head Gamemaker Cylin was overjoyed by his decision for the Quell. In fact, he was so proud and overconfident about his Games, that he managed to convince President Snow to watch the Reaping with him. Was it a good move? Well, he didn't know yet, his beautiful monstrosities were not released into the world's undivided attention yet.

In the front car of the train, besides of course the driver's car, Cylin anxiously awaits the President's arrival, pacing back and forth, trying to listen in on District One's car. Who's in it? Even the head Gamemaker himself doesn't know, at least, not yet.

Cylin is overcome with joy when the rather young President walks in from the driver's car, looking anything but joyous, though not entirely murderous.

He sighs. "Well, let's see what you've done, shall we?" Cylin nods in excitement as the television automatically switches on, and the face of Zeus Fairbanks, the interviewer, and his charismatic (to say the least) wife, Giselle, the announcer, are shown.

"Welcome, welcome, _welcome, _everyone, to the One-Hundredth Hunger Games, and Fourth Quarter Quell!" declares Zeus.

"In only a mere minute, you will get to witness the start of a new age of Hunger Games!" practically shouts Giselle. "These Games will be remembered by centuries to come!" Though that was said every year, everyone, Cylin especially, knows that there is much more truth behind it than any other year.

"So here you have it," says Zeus. Giselle joins in, and together, they say: "IT'S TIME FOR THE REAPINGS!"

The screen flashes to District One. Their escorts chooses Emmy Gemstone, and a large crowd of girls tries to volunteer for her, but only one makes it; Silky Silk. The second chosen, Lapiz Mysie, is replaced by twelve year old Krystal 'Krys' Jackson.

As for District Two, Cylin couldn't be more excited; they usually had the most vicious tributes of them all. Aphrodite Luvelle is soon replaced by Chelsea Sparklez Unicorn Happiness Rainbows, who's frilly dress and girlish figure doesn't scream 'vicious' at all. Cassia Chrome also has a volunteer; Tara Awesome, another unusual one.

First from District Three is yet another volunteer; Maya Diamond for Electra Bolt. Maya actually looks more battle ready than both from Two. The second breaks the chain of volunteers; Scarlett Chambers, a small girl, only thirteen.

Mallow Marill from Four also receives a volunteer; Jessica Clear, a tall girl who isn't very muscular, but in much better shape than Chelsea or Tara. The second is also not a volunteer, like in Three, but is Aquamarine 'Marine' Madison, who looks as though she would've volunteered if she weren't called herself.

Cylin doesn't hold as hope for District Five, or any District after it, but does get a surprise when the mayor's daughter, Peyton Greene, volunteers for Bryght Sparks. The second, Serena Bella, holds an air of confidence as she walks onto the stage.

From Six is first Diana Glimmer Summer Bee, who sobs as she finds her way to the stage. Second is Ceria Foruto, another confident tribute. So District Six is the first not to have a volunteer.

From District Seven comes, what a surprise, another volunteer! Treasure Genesis, a girl in a wedding gown, volunteers for Brittney Nairn before she can react to being called. Second is Elise Theron, who is extremely confident as well. At this point, Cylin is practically gushing from happiness.

District Eight brings even more surprises: Green-haired Avalon Rivers volunteering for Ruthie Waverly, though she breaks Ruthie's arm in the process of volunteering, and then Marina Waters, not a volunteer, but quite fit, though skinny.

From District Nine is first Tessa Boylez, a malnourished and dirtied girl, and then her opposite, another mayor's daughter; Sarasponda 'Sara' Leeford, a muscular girl who obviously doesn't care about being chosen. That makes Ten only the second District without a volunteer.

Though Avalon from Eight was a bit frightening, things go downhill when it gets to District Ten. First, Catlyn Lopin, a very scared girl, is chosen, nothing out of the ordinary. Then, Rosa McCool is Reaped, and her sister; Bella McCool volunteers for her. Again not quite out of the ordinary, but then a woman claiming to be 'Dooneese' wanders onto the stage, possibly volunteering for Catlyn, possibly thinking that she's going to a buffet. Cylin cringes when he sees President Snow's distaste.

Another District without any volunteers, Eleven brings us Lavender and Sky Thorn. Lavender bursts out in a tantrum, sobbing and shrieking about being Reaped, while Sky barely reacted at all.

Lilac Blossom from District Twelve cursed at the Capitol when Reaped, but didn't get murdered by the Peacekeepers, surprisingly. The second girl, a very colorful Lily Prettybuns, seemed to think that she was winning something when Reaped.

Cylin and President Snow stare at the screen in disbelief once the Reapings are finished, their mouths gaping. Neither one can even begin to comprehend what they've just witnessed.

"Sir…" Cylin begins. "What have I done?"

* * *

**District One:**

The two mentors, twenty-three year old Tiger Quicksilver and the twenty-five year old and pregnant Paris Dawn sit in the train car in silence. Neither one can even begin to imagine what it'll be like to mentor two Mary-Sues, not to mention _Career _Sues, although Tiger is relieved that he'll finally get to mentor a perfect tribute. As soon as the two begin to plan out ways in their minds to escape this torture, Silky Silk and Krystal Jackson walk in.

"Oh my golly, it's so pretty!" coos Krystal, who stares at the wonders of the Capitol. The older girl, Silky, releases a defeated sigh and elegantly plops herself down on a diamond-encrusted couch, because _of course _that exists in the Capitol.

"Woo hoo, we get it, _you're poor_," Silky spits, not managing to get the twinkle out of Krys's eyes.

"Oh boy, we're gonna be _allies_!" Krys exclaims, giving her annoyed District partner a hug.

"Ew! Get your grimy little fingers off of me!" Silky screams. "I hate you!"

"But I don't hate _you_! The only person I hate is Steve Harvey." Krys gives the image of his caterpillar-like mustache in her head the death stare.

"So… Um…" Paris simply has no idea how to handle the brawling Sues. "You're gonna be Careers, I suppose?"

"Yeppers! We're gonna kill everyone, right Silky?" Krys responds.

"_I'm _going to kill _you_," Silky grumbles, a look of malevolence in her eyes.

Krys giggles adorably. "No you're not, silly! Haha, Silly Silky!"

It looks like Silky's explosion is imminent. She finally lets out a blood-curdling scream and chases a giggling Krys all over the room.

"Oh god…" Tiger mumbles. But I think we all know that God was not the one that created these demons.

Suddenly, the television turns itself on and begins to broadcast the Reapings, just as the escort, Sapphryn, comes in. Krys squeals when she sees herself, but when it gets to District Two, Silky is utterly horrified. She can't comprehend how the usually strongest District could have the worst Sues! Of course, at the end, Krys simply thinks that everyone is awesome. Silky scoffs at everyone poorer than her or from a non-Career District, as they are obviously below her because of it. She does see something in Jessica and Marine, whom she assumes she'll ally with, as they've most likely trained.

* * *

**District Two:**

Lana Perez braces herself for the excitement of meeting her first tributes to mentor. But the male mentor braces himself for the same things he's been seeing for the last fifteen years; two trained killing machines. _Yawn._ Just because the tributes are more Sueish than usual shouldn't make much of a difference, right?

Wrong, oh how very wrong he is. When the two blonde girls enter the car, Victor literally falls off of the chair he used to be sitting on. One of them Tara, isn't too appalling at first glance (until you see her tattoo and the fact that she's taller than him), but the other is a different story. Chelsea Sparklez Unicorn Happiness Rainbows marches in talking to and kissing a bottle of…shampoo?

"I never could've left you," she murmurs, "you'll help me so much in the arena."

Recovering from his fall, Victor takes a second glance at the tributes. Tara, who sits down in the same chair he had fallen out of, says, "Men can't have ponytails." Before she can reach out to pull his hair off of his head, Victor scrambles away from the Sue, though is unable to find comfort anywhere else.

"Is this what normally happens?" tentatively asks Lana, enraptured by Chelsea's disturbing obsession with her shampoo.

"Not r-" Victor is promptly cut off by Tara ripping his hoop earring out.

"Men can't have earrings either."

"CUPCAKES!" Chelsea screeches, launching herself at the table of sweets. She eats every single cupcake with either pink or purple anywhere on them, knowing that she won't gain any weight because...you know...she's a Mary-Sue.

"Just kill me now," Victor mutters under his breath.

"Haha...Yeah…" Lana agrees, her hyper and bubbly personality quickly diminishing.

Neither one pays attention to the Reapings being broadcasted, why would they want to see anyone but themselves?

Their escort, Miriam, enters the room soon afterwards to find Tara stroking her tattoo of her face and Chelsea making out with her shampoo bottle.

"Did I miss anything?"

* * *

**District Three:**

Cabble Camacho and Techa Stout ponder over their mixed opinions about the Quell. Sure, maybe this time there won't be a one hundred percent chance of their tribute's death, but since every tribute is perfect, there's no advantage, though there is also no _dis_advantage. Very abruptly, the first tribute, Maya Diamond, slams the door open and struts through, her luxurious golden hair behind her. She turns her nose up when she sees the pathetic, ugly, and weak mentors. The second girl, Scarlett Chambers, almost gets hit in the face with the flying door. The escort, Flux, is the last one in.

The two contrasting Sues stay a distance from each other; Scarlett disliking Maya's snobbishness, and Maya loathing Scarlett's dislike for her. Scarlett sits with the mentors, who she fits in with, and especially since Techa had made a robot during her Games, Scarlett can relate with them.

The Reapings flash on. Maya, who isn't interested in any kind of alliance, pays no mind and checks her nails (flawless, as per usual), and Scarlett doesn't notice anyone that looks like a possible ally, as almost all of them look stupid and self-centered, though she knows that she'll give them another chance to prove themselves to her later. Even the disturbing ones like Dooneese or Avalon don't stand out to her, but that's mostly because she's still torn up about being Reaped.

"WOW! Look at all of those beautiful girls!" exclaims Flux, trying to kill the awkward silence. No one, even the nerdy mentors, respond. She is about to say something more, but gives up rather quickly on the two.

* * *

**District Four:**

"What are they talking about, _perfect _tributes?" Marissa Zale, District Four's female escort, scoffs. "There _are _no perfect tributes."

"As long as they're not the regular killing machines, I don't really care," says Kai Marlin. At that moment, the escort, Kawaii, leads the two tributes, Marine Madison and Jessica Clear, into the room. The two surely look like what Kai was hoping for; the fact that they're chattering away like they've been friends _forever _makes them look human. Kind of. When Jessica starts eating blueberries and marveling at the elegance of the Capitol, Marine lays down and falls asleep as soon as she touches the silken couch, no tossing and turning whatsoever. Okay, yeah, that's a little weird, but some people can do that, right?

"Hi, I'm Jessica!" the fully conscious girl greets the two mentors.

"Hey Jessica," flirtatiously says Kai (oh my god, the Sues have already begun to mesmerize the rest of the population…).

"Get her up," commands Marissa, pointing at a sleeping Marine, "we need to _work _now." Marissa can't think of a reason to not push these two girls as hard as she does with her other tributes.

Jessica, who is busy putting on an anklet (her District token; Marine's is a *surprise surprise* aquamarine pendant), doesn't take any notice to what Marissa wants.

"_Get. Her. Up,_" Marissa growls at Jessica, who squeals, and begins to prod Marine awake. She wakes rather easily, and upon regaining consciousness, grabs a wad of paper and whacks Jessica in the head with it.

"Hey!" Jessica whines.

"Sorry. Force of habit," says Marine. "I don't like people waking me up." But before she can lay back down, Kawaii interrupts.

"The Reapings are about to begin!" Everyone's eyes stray to the television's screen as they watch the Mary-Sues present their awful selves to the world. Marine and Jessica gasp simultaneously when they sensed someone was conceited. They almost ran out of breath from gasping when they see Avalon injuring poor little Sueish Ruthie.

"Snob!" shouts Marine.

"Bully!" adds Jessica.

"Slut!" Marine shrugs when Jessica shoots a questioning glance at her. "I'm just guessing."

When Elise Theron and Treasure Genesis are Reaped, Jessica watches very closely. "I'm gonna kill them."

"Why?" asks Marine.

"A girl from Seven killed my cousin, Morgana. So I want someone from Seven to be my first kill."

"Oh. Okay!"

The Reapings end, and Marine and Jessica go back to chatting.

"So… Do ya wanna be allies?" Marine uncertainly asks.

"I thought you'd never ask!" exclaims Jessica. The two give each other a big hug.

"So, you're Careers, right?" asks Marissa.

"Yeah, I trained," answers Jessica, "did you, Marine?"

She nods. "I would've volunteered if I weren't Reaped."

"Good. So-" Before Marissa can talk over plans for the arena with her bestie tributes, they go back to talking about clothes, boys...you know, stereotypical girl stuff.

"Don't worry 'bout it, they'll be fine," Kai comforts.

* * *

**District Five:**

Wyatt Ewing and Deena Spark have no clue why they've been chosen as mentors for this year's Games. Yeah, Five doesn't have many victors, but still. Deena, who is fifty seven, knows she'll get much too annoyed with the Sues much too fast, while Wyatt just hopes they won't fight with each other and the other Sues. They both agree that the whole ordeal will be a complete disaster, though. Kyry, with her neon apparel (which Serena complains about), grabs Serena Bella's and Peyton Greene's wrists and pulls them into the train car. Seeing Wyatt and Deena's disinterest, she instantly takes over.

"Okay! So, Peyton, Serena, you should ally together, oh, and don't go into the bloodbath, you'll get killed, but do get some supplies, and-" Kyry continues with her 'helpful' blather, but no one else in the room listens except Serena, the mentors for obvious reasons. Peyton sits alone at a table, opening a bottle of blood red nail polish and absentmindedly paints her inhumanly long nails. Serena, however, after Kyry takes her eyes off of her for too long (thirty whole seconds), taps Deena on the shoulder.

"Um, excuse me." Deena is immediately impressed by Serena's politeness, but it doesn't last very long at all. "She isn't paying enough attention to me. She needs to feel bad for me like everyone else." Deena makes a face of disgust in response. "Not that I want attention or anything…" She certainly wasn't wrong about the tributes being aggravating.

The Reapings come on, and the mentors brace themselves for what they might witness. Peyton doesn't take any notice to anything going on; she's busy perfecting her nails.

Serena mumbles something about some of the girls being 'bullies' and glares at the screen. She makes note to how nice the girls who volunteered for little kids are (with the exception of Avalon), and commits everyone to her memory.

"That's a pretty necklace," she says to her (still) bored District partner. The necklace she's referring to is a huge, tacky things that looks like it might weigh Peyton down if she were to try to run with it. Peyton looks at the necklace Serena has, which is her token

"Yours is gross." Although Serena is extremely offended, 'gross' would be an accurate word to describe her token; the thin chain is rusted and the small gem in the middle is chipped and scratched.

"This is my dead mother's!" Serena cries.

Peyton shrugs. "Sucks. My mom's alive."

"You're so mean!"

"Cool."

Wyatt and Deena already have headaches.

* * *

**District Six:**

Demetria Anderson, rolls around the floor of the train car in the fetal position while Byke Cooper watches from his wheelchair.

"Not again, not again," mumbles Demetria over and over again. Byke knows exactly what she doesn't want to happen again -or, rather- what she doesn't want to _witness _again. And what might that be? Well, let's how about I tell you that she had to kill a girl named Sue Marilandia in her Games. She's already been scarred for life.

So when Saturn walks in with Ceria Foruto and a sobbing Diana Glimmer Summer Bee, she shrieks and cowers in the bathroom. Byke, wanting nothing to do with the Games that left him handicapped _or _the Sues, wheels himself into a closet.

Diana continues to cry and sniffle. "Th-there were so many boys that said goodbye t-to me. They all k-kissed me and then had to leave. B-but they gave me a priceless bracelet to remember them by." Ceria pats Diana's back and holds her as she cries.

"It's okay," she comforts.

"I want cheese," Diana chokes through her tears. Ceria, being the amazingly kind person she is, hands Diana an entire cheese platter. In a matter of seconds, the plate is empty, causing Demetria to scream in terror (it could be easily heard from the bathroom).

Saturn, very mystified by everything, scoots her chair farther away from Diana, wondering why she ever thought that this would be even remotely enjoyable. She distracts herself by watching the other tributes Reaped, but it doesn't manage to comfort her; some of them are worse than Diana and Ceria, it's already very obvious.

When the Reapings began, Ceria found a notebook to write her first impressions of every tribute, many of which she decides to talk to during training. Some notable notes (haha I'm so hilarious I know) she writes include how shocked she was with Krys volunteering, Chelsea may or may not be a psychopath, she feels bad for Scarlett (though Diana scoffs at her geekiness), she absolutely loathes Avalon, and therefore feels very bad for Tessa for having to deal with her awful District partner, Dooneese may be suffering from a mental illness (or maybe she's just plain nutty), and, although her usually pathetic District, Lily might be dangerous and just doesn't seem..._right_.

"I hope they're nice to me, like you are," Diana says to Ceria.

"Aw, thanks! I'm sure they'll all _love _you!"

* * *

**D****istrict Seven:**

Poison Ivy and Tomer Maple don't exactly know what to expect with their tributes, or the Games in general. Poison just thinks that the Quell will be interesting, while Tomer just hopes that after so many deaths, District Seven will have a chance. And maybe they will with the two girls boarding the train, Treasure Genesis and Elise Theron.

Angrily, Treasure finds a seat far away from everyone else and holds a locket playing "Painting Flowers" by All Time Low (an extremely old band) up to her ear. The locket, her District token, has a picture of Treasure and her father on one side and a picture of her best friends, Brittney and Trey, on the other. At another table, Elise tightly holds a wooden pendant, _her _District token.

"Get used to it," snaps Poison, "you're gonna be fightin' for your lives soon. This is absolutely _nothing _compared to what you'll witness soon."

"I don't have to enjoy any second of this!" retorts Treasure, making Elise shift in her seat and feel uneasy.

"Come on, you're not gonna gain anything from arguing," says Tomer. "Here, just watch the Reapings. Try to figure out who you might ally with." As he says it, the television turns on and flashes to District One. As Silky volunteers, Treasure remembers how her sister was a victor recently, and mentally decides to stay away from her.

"She doesn't look too bad," Elise tentatively states as Krys volunteers.

Treasure scoffs. "She tried to volunteer _twice_, she's a freaking idiot."

Both tributes agree that the two from Two are disturbing.

"At least they aren't all stuck up bitches," Treasure mutters when she sees Scarlett. She instantly likes her when the Taser goes off, considering her as an ally. Both think of Serena as a possible ally when she is Reaped, as, unlike almost everyone else, she actually has some sense. And while Elise also likes Ceria at first glance, there's something about her that Treasure just can't quite put her finger on, but it makes her not like her.

Watching their own Reapings again, Treasure begins to gain the sympathy she originally lacked for Elise.

"Your brother died in the Games, didn't he?" she asks. Elise solemnly nods in response. "Allies?" Treasure thinks that they should maybe they should make peace.

"Sure," Elise agrees, wondering why Treasure would want her; she really did seem to hate her when they were Reaped together. Like all of the kindhearted Sues inevitably will, Elise and Treasure develop an instant and unadulterated hatred for Avalon, and feel bad for her District partner, Marina.

Another ally that both girls see is Tessa, Treasure especially wants to help the kid stay alive, while she will happily slap the cocky grin off of Sara's face.

"What the hell is her problem?" Elise asks when she sees the terrifying Dooneese.

"I...really don't know. She definitely has some deep problems." Lily gives them a similar reaction when they see her being Reaped (more so to Elise because she suspects Lily is a 'rule breaker'), but Treasure immediately respects Lilac for cursing the Capitol.

"See? There are a few okay ones," says Poison.

"But the rest need to die in a very painful manner."

* * *

**District Eight:**

The District escort, Calico, storms into the train while the tributes are still saying their goodbyes. "QUICK! Find somewhere to hide!" But before the mentors, Sash Lea and Yarrn Nettles, can ask who or what they're supposed to hide from, a green-haired girl appears in the doorway, followed by a scared brunette.

"Hope you weren't talking about me," she sneers. "I know you were, I can see it in your mind. But I'll let you go this time, I don't want to mess up my nails."

When Marina comes through the door, she immediately stays as far away from Avalon as possible, but Sash is brave.

"Green? Get too much chlorine in your hair?" she says, disgusted by Avalon, though in a different way than everyone else. After winning the Games, Sash embraced her newfound wealth by dying her hair pink and wearing pompous dresses and tons of pompoms and ribbons. Now, she thinks she's better than everyone else. Just like Avalon.

"It's natural, you fake." She laughs. Before this point, the male mentor, Yarrn, didn't think that the Quell was anything special. His thoughts have obviously changed, but he doesn't express them. But that's certainly not to say that Avalon can't hear them. "Don't worry, it'll get _much _worse." Every person in the room is scared out of their wits by Avalon at this point, even Sash.

Marina gulps and her shimmering hazel eyes dart to the television screen where the Reapings have recently came onto.

"Don't care," Avalon says. She knows that she'll hate everyone in the Games expect herself, since she hates everyone but herself. She won't be making any allies; why should she care about who she's going to kill?

Marina, however, is looking for allies. Though she normally hates bullies, Careers like Silky are the people she wants to ally with; she knows she'll be able to, considering her training (because she's most definitely the only person from an outlying District that's trained…). She figures that Silky, Marine, and Jessica will be part of her alliance, maybe Krys, but Tara and Chelsea? Who knows, maybe they actually possess some kind of skill. One of Marina's bigger fears at the moment (the biggest of course is Avalon) is that the Careers will kill her if she refuses to kill someone else (since she can't kill girls). She knows that, if she got the chance, she would indefinitely kill Avalon though. She thinks that maybe she'd murder Dooneese as well, but mostly because she isn't positive that she _is _a girl (or even human). She almost feels bad for not helping some of the other popular-looking Sues (so...all of them?), but knows that the only thing she needs to do is win, and the Careers are the best option for doing so (and being the diva that she is, she wants to look good in front of the others).

Yarrn takes a chance to talk to Marina. "Do you have any sort of plan yet?"

"Join the Careers," she answers, making it sound _soo _obvious that she would.

Yarrn realizes that he really won't get to mentor either of his tributes, since Marina is joining the Careers and because Avalon...is Avalon and doesn't need to want mentoring. "Oh."

* * *

**District Nine:**

Omer Maize doesn't understand the power of the Mary-Sue. He believes that the Quell is 'ruining' the perfect people of Panem. He should realize that they are doing the world a _favor _by executing these gorgeous demons. Rye Milo just enjoys mentoring, no matter who the tributes are. This year will change that.

Zia leads the two girls in, Sara Leeford and Tessa Boylez, the latter of which has tears streaming down her dark skin. Sara holds the smaller, and very skinny girl and tries to comfort her, saying that she'll protect her. _Sure_. She just wants to win, she doesn't _really _care about the others, or, at least she won't once they're dead.

"Like, poor girl," Zia whispers to Rye, sitting down beside her. Tessa and Sara sit with their mentors and escort, Tessa not comprehending the elegance of the Capitol. It's only a small step up for Sara, though she does enjoy the extremities (like the tablecloth with diamonds weaved into it).

"So you two are allies?" asks Rye.

"Um, I guess so, I mean, why not," says Sara, shrugging. She kind of wanted some allies anyway, as long as she could be the leader of their group, so why not her District partner?

"Thank you so much!" exclaims Tessa, hugging Sara very securely, her curly brown hair flying into Sara's face.

"Aw, how nice!" coos Rye. Omer decides not to join in their conversation; it's just too sentimental for him. "Oh, maybe you would want to look for more allies. The Reapings are beginning."

Sara and Tessa watch the screen, both looking for someone to watch their backs during the Games. Tessa immediately liked the people who were like herself; young, poor, sweet (or so she assumes), like Krys, Serena, Ceria, Diana, Bella, and Lavender, while Sara looks for the stronger Sues who could actually get her somewhere, as long as they aren't Careers (she wouldn't be able to be the leader of them, and that's out of the question), like Maya, Marina, Lilac, and maybe Peyton. Upon watching District Eight's Reaping, Tessa screams when Avalon injures the little girl, and Sara seriously questions the fact that maybe she _doesn't _like everybody. This might be one exception.

Instead of talking about alliances after the Reapings end, Tessa says, "I like your bracelet. It's pretty." The bracelet in question is Sara's District token, a leather one that was also her brother's token when he went into the Games. Tessa, being too poor to own anything worth taking as a token, has nothing, though she's sure that Miss Ezra would've taken whatever it was years ago.

"Thanks, I like your..." Sara looks for an article of clothing on Tessa that would be worth praising, but can't find anything. "...hair," she finally says. Tessa's hair will most likely stand out with the other Sues, since she is one of the very few brunettes.

Okay, maybe these two are okay-ish. Rye will probably still like them. Or at least until she sees them in the Games.

* * *

**District Ten:**

Eve Orford and Buck Fields are both excited about this year's Games, though they hope that their tributes will just be those really nice ones who aren't snobby or malicious or just plain creepy. But, nope, they get Dooneese. Haha.

Ponie walks in with Bella, trying to get away from Dooneese, who recently taped a cow utter to her cheek (District token, I guess...) and is trying to grope them. Nothing they won't be dealing with for the next week before the Games start. Once she enters the train, she does stop, and looks at the buffet set up for her District, still thinking that the Hunger Games are an all-you-can-eat buffet. After kicking over a plate of noodles (apparently she doesn't like them), she gathers a bunch of fish, nuts, corn cobs, and cannolis and shoves them in her dress for safekeeping.

"What's her problem?" asks Buck, mystified by Dooneese's behavior.

"We don't really know," says Ponie.

"She's scary," whimpers Bella, gripping a locket with her sister's picture in it.

While Dooneese sits on the floor and plays with her food, the rest watch the Reapings in silence, Bella looking for possible allies, since she surely isn't going to stay with her District partner like many tributes do. It could be anyone, really, as long as they aren't a mean bully. She thinks that almost any non-Career (with the exclusion of Avalon) will do; she'll just need to see if they want to ally with her when they get to the Training Center.

* * *

**District Eleven:**

Soya Till doesn't understand that this year, her tributes will be just as amazing as everyone else, and think that they'll still be the lowly, pathetic people she's used to seeing, and is frankly bored with mentoring. Spud Cane is as well, as he knows that even if all are of the tributes _are _perfect, most won't survive anyways.

Pepper leads the two young tributes in, Lavender and Sky. Lavender seems to have gotten better after saying her goodbyes; she's stopped crying and put on a brave face, which her District partner, Sky, appreciates, as she feels the same way. She knows that allying with Lavender would have its perks, but she doesn't want to take any chances of seeing a friend die, so she'll being going it alone throughout the course of the Games.

At first glance, Soya sees the two as exactly what she had been expecting; it's obvious from Lavender's extreme skinniness as well as Sky's only slight thinness. But she cannot forget their Sueish powers, how could anyone?

Before Soya can make any icy remark about how pitiful the two are, Spud says, "You two need to develop a plan. Many of the others will have prior training or will at least be strong and well-fed. You-"

"You should let them watch the Reapings before deciding on any plans," cuts off Pepper as the television turns on. Sky only pays attention because she wants to see who she's up against, but Lavender is searching for just one person to ally with. She sees a few possibilities, but there really isn't one person who stands out to her. She thinks that meeting all of them during training will help her make a decision.

After seeing her competition, Sky nervously rolls her mother's old cherry blossom necklace in her fingers before putting it on (Lavender's token is an anklet with her birthstone on it; a pearl). Many of the tributes are what Spud had described; ruthless, or at least stronger than her.

"So, _now _do you have a plan?" questions Soya. Both nod a tiny bit, as both of their strategies need some revising.

"Just ally with one person and try to keep each other alive," answers Lavender.

"Just protect myself and stay away from everyone else," Sky adds.

"You'll need to do a _lot _better than that," scoffs Soya.

"Come, lay off 'em for now," interrupts Pepper. "They're probably still in shock from the Reaping and everything." Soya grunts and turns to look out of the window to the coming Capitol.

* * *

**District Twelve:**

Brooke Coleens shakes in her seat, thinking about how panicked she is of mentoring. Winning the Games scarred her, gave her nightmares and memories she'll never forget. And whenever her tribute dies, she feels like she failed, not them, but the chance that she will have awesomely perfect tributes makes her hopeful. Austin Rushmore, who was also traumatized, holds absolutely no hope whatsoever. He wants nothing to do with mentoring and just wants the Games out of his life.

Thankfully for Brooke, the first tribute in the train car, Lilac, definitely has a shot at winning. Lily, maybe, she's frightening enough. She stares almost hungrily at her District partner, who assumes she's after the diamond pendant necklace she's taking as a District token. I'm sure we all wish that's what she wants, but, alas, she's hungry for something else.

Charity daintily steps in after Lily and Lilac (I'm really done with flower names beginning with L right now) and sits with the mentors, while Lily settles down in front of the food and begins to gorge. Lilac, disgusted by her fellow tribute's behavior, sits far away from her, but not with the others because of her hatred for Charity.

With Lily busy eating, Lilac not wanting to talk to anyone there, Brooke and Austin's complete disinterest, and Charity's boredom with all of them, they watch the Reapings in silence. Lily doesn't even look at the screen the entire time, but Lilac looks at who she'll be fighting. She thinks that allying or one or two other people would be a good plan, and looks at the tributes from non-Career Districts who might work. She especially likes Maya, Treasure, and Sara in the beginning, but knows that she'll end up changing her mind later, so she decides to wait for training to make any judgments.

* * *

**The Capitol, Part Two:**

"Are the Gary-Stus already in the tower?" Panem's president asks his head Gamemaker.

"They should be by now," Cylin answers. "The Capitol will get to see them during the chariot rides, but the girls won't know about them 'til training tomorrow."

"Perfect. Let them be surprised."

And with that, the train pulls up to the Training Center in the Capitol.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, sorry it was so long (over 6000 words O.O).**

**1\. Favorite tribute pair/District?**

**2\. Rank as many Sues as you want!**

**3\. Vote for your favorite three Sues on the poll on my profile!**

**Sponsor question:**

Are there two training days and then the individual sessions or _three _training days before the individual sessions?! I really have no clue and need to find out. 5 points.


	21. Chariot Rides

**A/N: AHH I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LAST WEEK! Wait... It's only been 11 days? I guess that isn't _too _bad... But still; it should've come up last week! So sorry, again!**

**So you all get to finally meet the Stus! That's pretty exciting, right?**

**ALSO: The reason this took so long was because I had to plan the outfits. SO, I created an account on Polyvore, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd go and check out of the the costumes at Emberwind8. polyvore. com! My designs are all up there!**

* * *

**Chariot Rides:**

As the train pulls up to the Capitol, people clueless of the inhuman Mary Sues scream in delight, hoping to catch a glimpse of the girls that isn't through a television screen. Before the Sues exit, President Snow, followed by Head Gamemaker Cylin, walk down a shimmering red carpet (made especially for the _special _tributes this year), colorful fans attempting to reach out and touch them (although if they get too close, they're shot by a Peacekeeper). After them comes the District One party, with little Krys Jackson waving at her adoring fans who coo over her cuteness, while Silky looks as if she's a very feminine warrior going to battle. The escort, Sapphryn, and the mentors uncomfortably follow behind the two, looking quite imperfect when compared to the Sues.

The Sues easily charm the Capitol citizens...well, most of them do. Dooneese tries to grope the crowd (not to say some of them didn't enjoy it), and Lily tries to bite off some fingers (technically, 'tries to' would be the incorrect term to describe the events, considering some fingertips ended up in her stomach). Lilac considers giving the Capitol something to remember her by, but decides against it because Head Peacekeeper Sexy couldn't stop anyone from killing her.

The mentors and escorts show their tributes to the makeover center, where the prep teams are amazed by how little prettying-up they must do this year- absolutely none. Every Sue's hair is already perfect and not greasy, even if they're too poor to be able to clean it. No hairs to be waxed (their bodies don't seem to produce these imperfections), no blemishes to clear up- it's the easiest job they've ever done! That is, once the girls are this point; many feel uncomfortable being undressed by creepy strangers, or don't want to be away from their beyond perfect outfits, or think that they're ugly (but of course they aren't, they're freaking Mary-Sues!) and don't want anyone else to see them.

But enough with the Sues, for now. What's more interesting at this point is the _other _tributes. Let's take a look at them while the Sues are given their chariot outfits, but don't worry; you'll get to witness them later!

Already suited up and standing around in a building overlooking the City Circle (where the Tribute Parade takes place) are the twelve lucky Gary Stus. Now, you may be thinking, 'What's so different about the Stus? They're just male Sues.' Yes, in essence, they are. _But_, it is arguable that the Stus are worse than the Sues. Having grown up in the Capitol, these boys have dyed skin, hair, sometimes even horns, everything that one of those freaky Capitol citizens have. And along with that, they posses the natural beauty and glamour seen in their female counterparts.

So, who exactly are these Stus? Well, that's exactly what the world is about to find out! Because the Capitol doesn't have any main industry, like the twelve Districts, the Stus' outfits will be based on an aspect related to them; part of their history, or maybe something regarding their personality. And to make them even more special; the Stus designed them themselves! How wonderful!

Standing together in a clump are the Career Stus. But the Capitol citizens can't have training, can they? Of course not, but these Gary Stus have obviously found a way… Arguably the most deadly of them all is Styx Sahar Storme of Silverbeam. Styx is probably the most normal looking of all of the Stus, as he didn't want to die his skin; he knew that one day he would get to go into the Games, and having normal skin would help him camouflage. Both Styx and his sister roamed Panem, gaining different skills from the Career Training Centers in Districts One, Two, and Three. To represent this, he is dressed in silver armor and equipt with a heavy, pure silver shield, though no sword; he can't be trusted to not kill one of the Stus beforehand.

The second Career is blue-skinned Apollo Adonis Bacchus Gaston Edward Grey. His parents are owners of super-popular clothing stores in the Capitol, which is mixed with his genuine love for his cat to make a suit made entirely from cat hair. Creepy? Sure, if anyone else was wearing it; Stus can pull off _any _outfit. The last is Alexander Henry Jasper Cristopher Romanalvo (let's just call him Alex), who is sporting a typical miner's outfit. Quite odd, don't you think? Well, Alex insisted, because he hates being a Capitol citizen and wants to look like someone from the Districts, though it does look a bit odd with his blue highlights (the only thing that makes him look more Capitol than Styx; he doesn't have any weird body parts either).

Most Stus are standing alone, or casually chatting with another, but there is one more already formed alliance: Beau Forte Intellegente Victorieuse and Gary Stu. The two were best friends before even entering the Games; Gary submitted himself to be Reaped after he found out that Beau did. Beau's rather..._eye-catching _outfit consists of bodies of dead pigeons sewed together (blood, lifeless eyeballs, and all), which..._matches_ his prior tattoos, which are all over his salmon colored body and are of people strangling pigeons. He doesn't like pigeons, if you didn't catch on to that yet. You see, his mother was killed by an acid pigeon turd one day while she was going on a walk in the park. Gary (who has the same pink skin as Beau), however, is dressed as a doctor, because after both of his parents died of a horrible disease, and now he still feels guilty, making him want to help other people.

While the Stus are waiting, ten foot tall Omgimawesomeandya is occupying his time by trying to get Glow'in De'Dark to eat sparkles that came from his tail. When Omgimawesomeandya (I really don't know how to shorten this) asks Glow'in to eat the sparkles, he responds in weird, throaty growls. He was never taught how to speak English, as his caretaker, a turtle named Turtle, never taught him. Before Omgimawesomeandya (this is getting old fast) can force the sparkles down Glow'in's throat, Peacekeepers attempt to restrain him, and when they do so, Omgimawesomeandya simply tells them that the sparkles would turn someone into a unicorn while simultaneously shoving them down one of the Peacekeeper's throat, who does, in fact, turn into a unicorn that gallops to the ground level. The Stus stare in disbelief at the winged Stu and his powerful sparkle tail.

But let's go back to the Sues, now that they're changed and ready to model their new styles- or, go on the Tribute Parade. Same thing.

In a tower next to, but not connected to, the Stus' tower, stand the Sues, how are being escorted into individual bubbles pulled by iridescent pegasus/unicorn hybrids. Silky, who is first, being the first tribute Reaped from the first District, is loaded in wearing a super-silky (how creative) gown that splays out on the ground- or, _bubble_\- beneath her. And, of course, it's covered in shimmering diamonds that catch the light just _perfectly_ to make them literally glow. How fabulous! Silky is simply overjoyed at these exuberant luxuries, and instantly turns into a cheerful person, throwing away her formerly cold and cruel exterior. As she is flown between the two rows of Capitol citizens, they stare in wonder and delight.

Next up is little Krys Jackson! In honor of her name, she has a knee-length dress much like Silky's, only Krys's is covered entirely with _crystals_, plus, she has crystal jewelry to compliment it. She enchants many more fans with her sweet, adorable, smile and overall merriness. As the pegasus/unicorn flies, a sparkly rainbow appears where it flew, the sparkles falling onto the Capitol audience.

District Two's industries are masonry, weapons, and Peacekeepers; so Chelsea's and Tara's outfits are a bit stretched. Chelsea is dressed in a gold-plated strapless top that kind of looks like armor...but not really...with a super long, sparkly golden skirt, all that match her golden hair and jewelry. Tara (who is yelling that the unicorn/pegasuses belong to her), however, insisted that her outfit not cover up any of her awesomeness. The stylists were unsure of what exactly that meant, so she now has a strapless shirt like Chelsea's that doesn't cover her stomach, plus a super-short skirt that shines with sequins and manages to blind a few lucky people who stared at it at the wrong time. Oh well; at least they can say they lost their sight whilst gazing at one of the most beautiful people in Panem.

Here comes District Three! As mentioned earlier with Tara, the Sues had somewhat of a say in their costumes. Then there was Maya. As soon as she entered the Capitol, she had a plan for her costume- and she forced a crew of designers make it just in time for the Tribute Parade. So here's Maya with the product of her careful planning: She is covered by a short, strapless (notice a pattern already?) dress that's top is rose gold (with black lace overtop) colored, leather, and covered with black chains and zipper down the middle. The bottom is pure black with black leggings underneath and black boots, which, like the top, are covered in chains. On top of all of that are silver sparkles that emanate over her. And in the very middle is a black button, which Maya presses as soon as the unicorn/pegasus lifts off of the ground. Heavy metal music starts blaring, overpowering the Capitol theme music. Maya stands tall and waves to the crowd, who stare in awe of her intricate costume.

Scarlett's costume, however, is a lot less..._showy_, let's say, than her District partner's. She has a simple, sparkling silver, ankle length dress with a cape made out of a sheet of metal and a headband made of the same material. Her stylists did manage to get some silver makeup on her as well (though much to her disinterest) as well as metal bracelets. She looks quite solemn as she glides through the sky, but everyone still loves her.

Jessica waves at all of the people who are cheering for her, feeling right at home in the immense crowd. Her dress, like everyone's before her, is metallic, though hers is silvery blue. She has matching blue heels that are covered in various pieces of cobalt, plus fishnet leggings underneath it. Her hair is adorned with glittering shells and coral as well.

Marine, like Jessica, also has a blue dress, only Marine's (to her request) is translucent and literally glows. She also has sparkling silver heels, a tiara with a glowing aquamarine in the center, and sparkly blue marking all over her body that also glow, which I can assure you will be popular in the Capitol soon enough!

District Five's industry is power...but you can't really see it in Peyton's outfit. She has a short, skin-tight silver dress, along with silver leggings and way too tall silver heels. She _does _have lightbulb earrings, but her hair covers them up. Serena also has lightbulb jewelry, but her long blue gown and crown distract from it, defeating the purpose of even making the Tribute Parade costumes based off of the Districts. Then again, they really shouldn't have let it up to the girls to decide some of the things they're wearing.

Ceria is the first to have something other than a dress or skirt, for she insisted that she shouldn't look _too _showoff-y in front of her District. Instead, she has black leggings underneath a yellow top that looks almost like armor. On her ankles and wrists are yellow gloves and boots with what appear to be wheels attached. Honestly, this actually mirrors District Six's industry; their costumes rarely do. Ceria's stylists will surely be renowned for this!

Diana's is also kind of related...barely. Her face changes between looks of amazement and disgust as she strains to figure out if she loves how the Capitol treats her or if she hates them for being so cruel...it's truly a struggle. Anyway, she has a dark green top that's straps both extend to the left side and a skirt patterned with a map of Panem (which does have at least a bit to do with transportation). She also has kneehigh tan lace-up boots, a necklace with the world as a pendant, and a silver bracelet.

District Seven isn't very hard to make a costume for- just cover the tribute with what looks like tree bark and leaves, done! But both Treasure and Elise have gone down a more fashionable route. Treasure's dress white on the top, dark green on the bottom, and patterned with leaves, and she also has glowing chartreuse leaves swirling around her arms and legs. She also has leafy jewelry and shoes covered in leaves. Elise, however, has a plain, short dark green dress covered in a layer of transparent material with patterns of leaves sewn on, plus shoes with golden leaves and more metallic leaf jewelry.

District Eight's costumes could be practically anything- their industry is textiles. So Marina just made her stylist promise that her outfit would be stylish. It turns out they have different ideas of "stylish", because Marina is floating around in an interesting array of different patterns: her dress is printed with feathery patterns, the leggings underneath are a colorful galaxy print, she has dark purple floral heels, a necklace with bright pink hearts, and pastel blue earrings. She has to fake a smile when she looks at the audience, but the horrendous variety of clothing leaves it very hard to believe...unless you're a gullible Capitol citizen.

Avalon knew this would happen (obviously) so she planned out something not so dreadful. She wears a super low cut and too short dress with black in the top and frilly turquoise lace extending from it. She refused to have patterned tights so she could show off her legs, so she now only has tall black leather boots, as well as a silver necklace and a bracelet with sea green beads, which is all meant to compliment her green hair. Not that any of this distracts the fact that she's freaking terrifying; anyone watching her gets a sense of fear rushing through their bodies- and she knows it.

The costumes seem to become less like the Districts' industries as they increase; mostly because the Sues don't what awful thing they would usually have, as their industries certainly aren't the most glamorous. This is exactly the case with Sara and Tessa. For Sara, there is a pale gold dress with feathers at the bottom, which kind of looks like grain… Nope, just kidding, it looks like a bunch of feathers! So do the feather jewelry and shoes that have some sort of feathery thing on them. I guess this means the feathers will also be in for the Capitolites. Tessa's costume is remarkably similar to Sara's, only instead of having a dress, she has a sequin adorned shirt and gold skirt, all of which resemble grain even less. She does have feathers as well, though.

Bella wanted a long (well, not _that _long considering her height), light blue dress patterned with clouds, which she now has. She also has a black beaded necklace and cuff bracelet, so the cowboy hat and boots are a bit out of place. But hey, you can't blame a stylist for trying! It had to have _something _to do with livestock, right? Well...maybe. Dooneese's stylist just gave up after trying to fulfill her demented requests, and she has a matching shirt and pants that have crows on them (she really likes crows, especially kicking them). Along with that, she has tall headdress made of what may or may not be real crow feathers. And cowboy boots. She creepishly pokes at the bubble she is suspended in and waves at the audience with her little baby hands. Maybe people will get their hands shrunk so they can look like Dooneese… And get their forehead extended, maybe? I sure hope not.

Sky Thorn told her stylists she wanted something to do with cherry blossoms so it would match her District token; a cherry blossom necklace. The stylist, scared that the Sue might kill him with her might powers, brought her a baby blue dress decorated with cherry blossoms, more cherry blossom jewelry, a blue scarf to match the dress, and pale pink flats. Agriculture themed? I guess the treeishness (I like this word) of the cherry blossoms _kind of _is, but no. Not really. And neither is Lavender's. She has a lacy, floral patterned yellow dress, tall brown boots, and a necklace and bracelet with a tree on them. So yeah, there's the trees again, but no. It's really not agriculture.

And then there's Twelve. Neither Lilac nor Lily wanted to have anything to do with coal mining, so their outfits are pretty random. Lilac, to continue the, well, _lilac _theme, has a strapless (you guessed it) lilac colored gown with a big, puffed out, bottom, lilac heels, and a simple silver bracelet with lilac colored gems. Lily has also chosen to continue her Reaping Day look with a super long, flowing dress with ruffles in all of the colors of the rainbow (literally), plus lustrous rainbow pumps and a multitude of rainbow jewelry. And appears to be licking the bubble as she flies above the crowd, but the Gamemakers foresaw this and and sure that hers and Dooneese's bubbles are extra-strength and unable to be gnawed or groped through. Very smart, I must say.

After all of the Sues have landed, they are escorted to their rooms in the Training Center tower, but the show isn't over yet! Here come the Stus! At this point, the girls don't even know that there _are _Stus, so when they go to training for the first time, they'll be in for a big surprise!

First up is Alex, who, as stated earlier, has the miner's outfit that both Lilac and Lily lack. The Capitolites are a bit unnerved by his obvious hatred of them (it's so strong that even the biggest imbeciles in the universe can see it! Wow!).

After him is Leo Lionel Blaise Garra, who, like his predecessor, doesn't have horns, dyed skin/hair/etc, wings, or any other abnormality. Because he claims to be invincible, he wears nothing but a plain t-shirt and shorts, not even any shoes. Well, he does also have a bunch of random scars- nope, those are real. Okay, interesting approach, but not as scarring (haha see what I did there?) as Apollo's, who has the cat-hair suit that we were disturbed by earlier. He has a rather smug look upon his face as he glides through the sky in his unicorn/pegasus pulled bubble of magical awesomeness.

Miracle Anthony Cornelious Juniper McSunset the Third is dressed in hunting clothes; leathers boots, jacket, pants, and even has a pack of arrows slung over his shoulder. Are they real? I don't know, but I really hope not. That could become disastrous. The whole ensemble looks kind of odd with Miracle's natural unicorn horn (his great-great-grandfather was half unicorn) and surgically implanted _narwhal _horn on his forehead that are perfectly in line with his white mane-like mohawk.

Felix Archer Roe just couldn't choose one thing to dress as, so now he has a mixture of three things. His costume is a blend of a cook, skateboarder, and swimmer, as he greatly enjoys cooking, skateboarding, and cooking. And inside the bubble, he even has water filling up the area up to his knees, a skateboard underneath the water, and is currently cooking cookies using the heat from the sun. He also has silver hair and a tattoo of an immense dragon along his shoulder, but they were there before he was Reaped.

An armored Styx floats down next. Something we didn't notice before is that he has a tattoo of a snake that crawls around his body and never stays anchored in one specific place. Interesting, and sure to be a new Capitol trend!

Trevor Scott Richard Pablo Fredrickson III, like Leo, chose something to highlight a part of himself that's already there. Trevor's similar (though his are grey) t-shirt and shorts show the lizard scales on his pale blue skin that were left from the Capitol government attempting to create a new muttation, but failing miserably. I guess _technically _he isn't fully human and shouldn't really be in the Games, but neither is Miracle… Plus, it just makes them even more Stuish, so we'll let it go. Trevor's hair is curly, neon pink and yellow, and splays out in all directions, almost like rays of awkwardly colored sunshine encircling his head.

Glow'in De'Dark is dressed as giant turtle, in honor of his late pet and caretaker, Turtle. Because he's surprised that he's flying through the sky in a bubble pulled by a unicorn/pegasus, his eyes are purple (they change color with his mood). His metallic blue hair, which is partially covered up by the turtle head, can faintly be seen glowing yellow underneath the costume (it glows in the dark). Sadly, his rainbow skin (red at the top, purple at the bottom) is going undetected.

Omgimawesomeandya, who thankfully wasn't able to turn anyone else into unicorns, is basically wearing a purple and green cloud; I have no other words to describe it. You see, after his loving mother put him in a box on the side of the highway (so everyone could witness his awesomeness, of course), he was carried away by a werewolf, then a flying cat came and pooped him out on a rainbow, and now he lives on a purple and green cloud, like the one he's wearing. Yeah. So after all of those unsettling things happened, he acquired wings, a magical tail, blue sparkly skin and eyes, sparkly blue and purple dreadlocks, and then gave himself twenty noserings (all but one are on the right side). You know what, I think we should go on to Amber Sparkles Indigo Moonlight Emeralds.

Well, it turns out he isn't much better. Oddly enough, he has a very analogous attire to Alex's. Having grown up in District Twelve before moving to the Capitol, he wanted to show his pride by wearing a miner's costume. The only noticeable difference between his and Alex's is that she is also covered in diamond dust (not that her skin isn't already naturally sparkly). He makes his wings disappear as he enters his chariot bubble (because he can totally do that).

The last two tributes (FINALLY) are Beau and Gary, who are wearing the apparel described earlier.

So that's all of the tributes! The rest of the Stus land and are taken to a separate tower, and the thirty six tributes will finally get to meet each other very soon!

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE look at my beautiful works on Polyvore! I'll definitely be adding more things for this piece when I get to them.**

**1\. Favorite outfit(s)?**

**2\. Favorite Stu(s)?**

**3\. Top ten Stus/Sues?**

**4\. Vote on my poll!**

**Sponsor question: Uh.. No. Don't feel like making one up.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**~Aoife O'Regan**


	22. Training, Day One

**A/N: Happy Saint Patrick's Day to any other Irish people out here! To celebrate, here's a new chapter!**

* * *

**Training, Day One:**

**Krystal 'Krys' Jackson, 12, D1's POV:**

Silky still doesn't like me, I don't get it! She keeps saying stuff about how I'm poor, but I can't imagine she's discriminating me because of my wealth; that would be so mean and wrong! Maybe today, during training, I'll get to talk to her; she's been refusing to talk to me ever since the train.

So, yay, today's the first day of training! I just can't wait to meet all of the other Sues I'll end up brutally murdering! As I stand here, amongst the other Sues, the head trainer, a lady named Kaja who seems to be creeped out by all of our Suesishness talks about the training stations. I can hardly contain my anticipation; Kaja needs to shut up right now, or I think I'll explode! The other girls seem to be having the same problem; three have already simply walked away, leaving Kaja to scared to go after them. Eventually, she _does _stop speaking, and I run over to Silky, who's with the two tributes from District Four; Aquamarine and Jessica.

"Hi!" I greet with a huge smile. I can't believe I'm actually meeting _real _Career tributes!

"Hey!" replies Aquamarine. "Krys, isn't it?"

I nod my head. "Yep! And you're Aquamarine and Jessica!"

"Marine, technically," she corrects.

"You're a Career too, I'm guessing?" asks Jessica. Between the two, Marine looks much more like a Career; while she's very muscular, Jessica doesn't seem to have the slightest bit of muscle. I guess I don't either, though.

"Yep!" Silky, who seems to be ignoring my remarks, looks around the Training Center.

"Are the girls from Two gonna be with us?" Hm… Chelsea and Tara didn't look like much during the Reaping, but I'm sure they posses _some _kind of skill.

"I don't know. I mean, I'd think they are," says Jessica. At this moment, we all look over to see Chelsea, dressed entirely in sparkly pink, parading around the weapons area and throwing random stuff around. I would be impress if, you know, any of it hit targets or something. But no, they just go clattering about the room.

Silky points at her. "I don't care how much she _wants _to ally with us, she's not." We all nod in agreement. "We'll see about Tara, though."

We all split up after Jessica and Marine declare that they're going to try to hide their skills to appear as though they're a lesser threat, but I want to show everyone how amazing I am! I skip to a table of throwing knives, take the most hard to use one I can find, and skip back to the other side of the room. I've never trained with knives, or anything, for that matter, in my life, so I might not do very well. When I throw the knife, it goes soaring through the sky, cuts through the chandelier hanging over us, and then lands in a human cut-out's heart. I bet with the sudden crashing and new lack of light no one saw it, though, but everyone _does _seem to be staring at me in awe, so maybe they did!

Somebody comes to replace the chandelier while I try to stab dummies with a big sword. 'Try to' means that it was my original intention, but it ends up in pieces on the floor, so I guess I did more than stab it. I feel a tap on my shoulder as I move on to the axes. The person behind me, Diana, stares at horror in my now second demolished dummy.

"Hi! I'm Krys!" I say.

"Uh… Hi, um, I'm gonna leave now." Diana slinks away. I wonder why she left…

**Tara Awesome, 16, D2's POV:**

All of these other people are so weird. You'd think they'd all be super happy about being in the Games, but I actually saw some frowning! It's a disgrace! At least no one is an annoying creep…

As I walk around the Training Center, looking for something fun to do, I notice that it's strangely empty. I look around, seeing all of the Sues crowded around the entrance of the Center. I stroll over, intrigued, and push some chick out of my way so I can see what's going on. And I can't believe my eyes: There are male tributes!

"These are your fellow Gary Stu tributes," that one lady that said stuff in the beginning informs us. A lot of the others screech in delight. "They are all from the Capitol; they submitted themselves into the Games. There are twelve in total." She goes on to introduce them, blah, blah, blah, and then we go back to our training. They seem _so _much cooler than the other girls; they have colorful skin and hair, and some of them don't even look human! I'd way rather ally with one of them.

I walk over to a station with throwing knives, but right as I begin to throw, something amazing catches my eye. The knife makes a thud, and someone it probably almost killed screams, but I hardly notice. A ten foot tall, blue and purple sparkly skinned, dreadlocked Gary Stu has his gaze fixed on the other tribute from my District, Kelsey or whatever her name is. My heart sinks when I see it, but suddenly, his eyes start shimmering, and sparkles shoot out! But that isn't all; the sparkles turn into sparkly smiley faces that go after Kelsey and start biting her. She starts screaming and tries to swat at them; but her hand goes right through and they leave red marks on her skin. Trainers run to her rescue and attempt to battle the evil, bitey smiley faces, and the magical Stu finally looks away and the sparkles fall into a colorful heap on the ground.

The boy walks away, and it seems that he didn't see me. My eyes follow him as he walks around. Before I can go after him, another Stu comes up to me.

"Hey, I'm Trevor." The Stu, Trevor, is absolutely ripped and has odd yellow and pink hair... as well as lizard scales. He winks at me. "Who are you, beautiful?" I take back the thought that the people here aren't annoying creeps. I hate this guy already.

I scoff. "Nice try, desperate."

He looks hurt. Good. "Excuse me? I'm charming, and intelligent, and brave, and a Capitol muttation! How can you not love me?"

"Because I think I've just fallen in love with someone else," I say, running towards the blue giant I now love. I find him concentrating on someone else, this time a rainbow colored Stu. I start to feel nervous; if I stop him in doing this amazing thing, he might be mad… Plus, I only stand to his lower chest. Thankfully, I'm not the one who interrupts me; a trainer yells at him and he loses his concentration. He notices me at this point, and I get even more nervous, but obviously anything I say will be perfect.

"Hey. I'm Tara, Tara Awesome," I say. He looks down upon me (not in a bad way; he has to to see me).

"You have an awesome last name. My name's Omgimawesomeandya." Oh my god, even his name is wonderful.

"So… Isn't this fun, being in the Hunger Games?" If he doesn't agree with that, I don't even know what I'll do!

"Of course." _Thank god! _We just stare into each other's eyes for a whole minute, and he doesn't even send the bitey smiley faces after me. "Tara, I've just stared into your soul, and I think I love you."

"I love you too, Omgimawesomeandya!" I jump into his arms, and he holds me up to his face so we can kiss.

**Jessica Clear, 17, D4's POV:**

I'm so nervous right now. I'm so happy that I'm part of the Careers, but I'm not sure that Marine's and my plan of looking weak will work. And I'm not even sure if I want to join the Careers… At lot of these Sues that probably never even had any training are just as skilled as most Careers from past years were. But I've been training to be a Career, so I shouldn't put that to waste.

And what's with the Stus?! This is horrible! Two of them, Styx and Apollo, have apparently already joined us, according to Silky, and there might be another one, Alex. That's another reason I want to leave the Careers; I don't trust them at all not to kill me on my sleep!

Currently, I'm pretending to be bad at throwing spears. At the same station as me are Sara from Nine and Lilac from Twelve, both of which are apparently reasonably good at it. For whatever reason, Lilac keeps glaring at me, and it kind of makes me uncomfortable. I take a spear from the rack and absentmindedly throw it at a target, not really watching where it goes. Ugh. It hits the bull's eye. I retrieve it and try again, this time aiming for the area to the left of the target. The spear flies to that area, but then turns in midair and hits the bull's eye again. That can't be right…

"You need some help with that?" asks a masculine voice from behind me. And blonde and blue haired boy, I'm almost positive it's Alex, stands behind me with a stuck up smirk plastered on his face. I turn back to my spear.

"Nope. I think I'm good," I reply. I almost want to trust him… But of course, I can't.

"You know, it helps if you actually aim at the target," he says.

I turn around to face him. "I'm fine, okay? Go bother someone else." He puts his hands up.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'll try later."

"Don't. You. Dare," I snarl. I don't even care about convincing Lilac I'm not whatever she thinks I am. He walks away without another word.

"You go girl," says Sara. "Hey, how would you like to be allies?" This takes me aback. I really do want to leave the Careers, but my gut tells me it would be a bad idea. But Sara _does_ look just as good as the others…

"Sure," I respond. She smiles.

"Cool. I'm with my District partner, too, Tessa Boylez." Tessa… Wasn't she the poor girl who couldn't be more than twelve? If I could keep her from dying, I would be so proud. My stomach turns when I think of Marine. I can't just leave her, can I? And I don't think she'd want to join any alliance that isn't the Careers… Maybe I could be part of both alliances! I could totally pull that off!

**Peyton Greene, 17, D5's POV:**

Training? _Yawn._ Well, okay, it's better than at home, but still. A lot of these people are actually kind of interesting, like the guys from the Capitol, or the psycho girl with green hair who was standing next to me for a while. Or the one that tried to eat me. She looks pretty cool. I bet she would make the arena more interesting as well…

"Hey," a voice says. It's...someone. "Peyton, right? You wanna ally?" The girl, a skinny but muscular girl with platinum blonde hair, looks too normal and boring.

"As long as we're with…" I look around for the rainbowy tribute. "...her." The girl looks a bit confused when she sees who I'm pointing at.

"Lily? I'll try to get her," she states, clearly thinking about that decision. "The others are Tessa and-"

I cut her off. "Yeah, names mean nothing to me."

"Oh, well, I'm Sa-"

"Don't bother, I won't remember." She looks slightly annoyed, then nods.

"We'll make plans later." Plans? Ew; it's much more interesting making things up as you go along. My new ally goes back to a sword fighting station, while I just lean back against the wall, watching the others train.

**Ceria Foruto, 15, D6's POV:**

Before making any alliances, I've decided to work on some survival and study what the others are doing. Currently, I'm learning about what plants are edible and not. I already knew I have a good idea about poisonous, and end up not needing to learn any of this. But, just in case I somehow forget, I constantly am going over everything, as well as what meals can be made from these things.

_Poppies aren't edible, but can be used as medicine, honeyvine isn't edible, it can stop your heart, mulberry weed isn't edible, Giant Hogweed causes instant blisters, mistletoe isn't edible, Horse Nettle isn't edible… But amaranth is, so is burdock, bullrush can be boiled and eaten, clover tastes better boiled…_ It all makes me wonder about the arena. Will I be in a forest? Or a tundra? I really do hope it's not a tundra.

"I think you're good. You should go try something else," the trainer tells me. I guess he is right, so I walk over to the fire making station, where a girl I recognize as Treasure Genesis has already made a huge fire out of only a few sticks and apparently without matches.

"Wow, good job," I praise.

She scoffs, to my surprise. "I don't need to hear it from you." Then she leaves. Before I can begin to make my own fire, Kaja announces that lunch is being served. Everyone leaves the training stations (well, _almost_ everyone; Dooneese continues to wander around singing and Lily carries on eating anything in sight) and finds their way to the cafeteria. The survival stations are the furthest from that area, so once I get there, almost everyone is already at a table, leaving me to choose who to sit with, which is much more stressful than one would imagine. There's the Careers, I'd never sit with them; they're too mean and judgemental, and then I don't really know anyone else. After looking around more, I find my way to a table with only one other person: Sky Thorn from Eleven.

She speaks before I can introduce myself, "Please, don't sit here, I don't want to become attached to anyone." Again, I try to respond, but she sees it coming and cuts me off. "Please, just go somewhere else." I stand back up, then see Diana waving me over, and am thankful for not having to make my own decision.

"So Ceria, these are Serena, Leo, Beau, Gary, and Scarlett." She says the last name a bit indifferently, and I remember her not liking Scarlett's geekiness when watching the Reapings. I hope she can let go of it.

"I'm so sad," complains Serena, flipping her hair around and looking at the three boys.

"Oh, why?" I ask.

"My life really sucks," she responds. How broad; I'm sure most people here's lives suck as well. "I have to take care of my three sisters since our parents died and we live with our abusive uncle," she adds.

"My dad's dead too," says Diana.

"My mom," agrees Scarlett.

"Both of my parents are dead," says Beau.

"Same," says Gary.

"Dad," I say.

"Oh," says Serena, twisting her hair around her finger.

We all talk about things unrelated to the Hunger Games as we eat a very elegant meal, and I think I've found my alliance already.

**Elise Theron, 17, D7's POV:**

Treasure and I worked over some plans during lunch. We've decided to spend most of our training time on survival skills, as well as weapons, but minimally. We haven't extended our alliance at all, and personally, I don't want to; I kind of wanted to go solo from the start.

While Treasure works with making knots, I go on to snare setting. After instruction from the trainer there, I successfully of course) make some kind of intricate thing that can kill small mammals. I breeze through the rest of the different types of traps, and see one of the Stus, one with silver hair, leaning against a wall, watching me. I cross my arms and walk up to him.

"How lazy are you? Watching me even looks like it's taking a lot out of you," I say. The boy raises his eyebrows and gives me a cocky smile.

"Felix Archer Roe, pleased to meet you too," he announces, holding out his hand, which I don't shake. "Fine." I watch him stroll over to a hand-to-hand combat simulation machine. Once it starts, and the holographic people go after him, and he completely destroys every single one with punches and kicks. It's impressive, actually.

"So, am I still lazy?" he asks.

"Yep." I already hate this guy. Why does he think he's so much better than me? He's just some idiotic rule breaker, just like the ones from the Districts.

He walks closer to me, so much that I start to feel uncomfortable. "Okay, so what do I have to do to please you?"

"You know, actually work. I don't know if you think you're destined to survive the Games, but clearly you're not, so maybe find a way to last longer. Or don't, that's fine with me; I'll just get a better shot at winning," I counter. He continues to grin for whatever reason.

"Funny. Yep, you're really funny. I like that." That's it.

"Go bother someone else. I don't wanna hear your gloating anymore." And with that, I turn away and find my way to the next station.

**Sarasponda 'Sara' Leeford, 16, D7's POV:**

Information about every other tribute? Check. Immense skill in practically every field necessary to survive? Check. Immense skill in practically every weapon known to mankind? Check. A good, strong alliance? Check...I think. I already know I have Jessica, who's been trained as a Career, Peyton (as long as I can get Lily), who...I don't know, she's one of the few people who isn't malnourished or anorexic, and that's actually saying something. Then soon I'll have Lily; who someone told me is a really good chef or something to that extent, plus some other confusing things I hope are true, like something about poisonous saliva or whatever. So I guess that's a plus. And then Tessa is…is...that's a good question, what _is_ she good at? She's...she...has a good tolerance for being starved? Yes, that's it!

So, in conclusion, I think my alliance sucks. So yeah, I may or may not be internally freaking out. I also may or may not be swallowing an actual panic attack. The same goes for having shuddering knees. And twitching eyelids.

But at least I make up for the rest of the faults in the alli- SHIT I DIDN'T LEARN SWORD FIGHTING YET!

I sprint at top speed to that particular station, grab a shiny gold sword, and begin hacking away at a dummy. The pieces fall to the ground with a thud, and I watch it happen with sweat pouring down my face (not from the physical sense of it, of course, but from utter madness). A few people are staring at me, so I quickly wipe off the sweat and walk away like nothing ever happened.

And then there's also the fact that I don't _officially _have Lily in my alliance, and if I don't have her, I won't have Peyton-

"LILY!" I scream, pelting across the room yet again to where she is, which happens to be the edible/inedible plants station, creating a gourmet meal out of various berries and leaves and such. She looks at me with hollow, black eyes and neon rainbow hair. I pull a strand of platinum blonde hair behind my ear and try to look as casual as possible.

"Hey, I'm Sara, District Nine. I was wondering if you would like to ally with me, Tessa, Jessica, and Peyton." Before the super colorful girl has a chance to answer, one of the Gary Stu boys (and I thought that these Games couldn't get any better!) jogs over and interrupts.

"And me too!" he says, putting his arm around my shoulders. _I could get used to this… _

"And Felix," I add with a smile, though it seems that when he sees my pleased expression, his own smile turns down. Lily seems to think for a few seconds, contemplating my undeniable offer.

"Okay," she simply states. _Yes!_

"Great!" I affirm.

So I guess this means I _do _have a strong alliance- not because of the addition of Lily, but of Felix.

**Bella McCool, 17, D10's POV:**

Training's almost over- and I'm not sure if I'm disappointed or relieved by that. I think I tried exactly a third of all of the stations, leaving the rest for the next two days. That's convenient.

I don't want to mess that up, so I decide that for the last few minutes I'll look for allies. I've already ruled out Avalon and Dooneese, plus some of the really scary looking Gary Stus, so I do have a bunch of choices.

Though it turns out that maybe my first choice won't be so hard: one of the Stus seems to be approaching me at the moment. Oh, but he's one of the scary ones! He's the one with the two horns, Miracle.

"Hi. I'm Miracle," he says with a genuine smile. I try not to focus on the _things _protruding from his forehead, but they're kinda hard to not notice.

"Hey! I'm Bella," I respond.

"So… Do you wanna ally?" That's a good question. _Do I _really want an ally I can't even stand to look at? I feel like that might cause difficulties at some point…

"Sure!" I answer. I mean, why not?

"Cool! So, um, what did you do today?"

I shrug. "A lot of things… Mostly survival stuff, like plants and whatever. It all turned out to be really easy!" It's true; I picked up everything I tried pretty quickly. "How about you?"

"Just some sword fighting, really," he says.

I'm not quite sure what else to say, so I'm grateful when we're told to go back to the Training Center tower.

* * *

**A/N: As always, thanks for reading, please drop a review as well! I'm a terrible beta for myself, so if you notice any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me; constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

**1\. Top 10/15/20/36 Sues and Stus?**

**2\. Favorite POV from this chapter?**

**3\. Any ships you like so far/want to see? There's Tara x Omgimawesomeandya, Jessica x Alex, Elise x Felix or Sara x Felix, and Bella x Miracle. I'm not saying that all of these will actually happen at some point, but those were the only big interactions so far.**

**4\. Vote on the poll!**

**Sponsor question:**

**What do alliances talk about during training?! I think it's clear that I don't know (note Bella's POV), but I really don't! Just 5 points for each subject because it's probably not that hard.**

**Bye byes for now!**

**~Aoife O'Regan**


	23. Training, Day Two

**A/N: Yay! Here you go!**

* * *

**Training, Day Two:**

**Chelsea Sparklez Unicorn Happiness Rainbows, 16, D2's POV:**

Oh my god, training is so much fun! Everybody is so awesome (but not as awesome as me!), and they all love me (not that that's out of the ordinary!), and I love most of them (mostly the Gary Stus!), and everything's just so magical and amazing!

I skip around the training center, giggling in a poofy pink dress and throw stuff everywhere, and it all goes where I was aiming for. All. Of. It. If you think I messed up, it's because you didn't know where I aimed for! Gosh.

I pass a brightly colored girl, and as I do, I feel a slight pinch on my shoulder. I turn my head and tears start to form in my eyes, and I see the girl gnawing on my flesh! That's so mean! She needs to respect my personal space! I try to pry her off, but a drop of blood runs down my arm and I faint at the sight of it.

**Maya Diamond, 16, D3's POV:**

Why do these people make it seem like I _need _training? Sure, I won't pass up an opportunity to flaunt my skills, and I just really love training, but still! Do _not _make me look weak and in need of strength. I've shoved away so many trainers from different stations that wanted to "help" me. Ew.

Yesterday, I went over various weapons, including axes, knives, sickles, spears, and swords (the only thing I didn't have time to get to was tridents), all of which I showed immense efficiency in. Today, I'm focusing more on body strength. Once some weird looking girl is taken away by some trainers after biting someone else, the person in front of me in line for the gauntlets begins. The tribute, Silky, a Career from One, jumps flawlessly from platform to platform, dodging every blow from the gamemakers coming her way. If I was looking for allies, I'd probably join her, as well as the other Careers; but I'm planning on going through the Games alone. I came to win, not to help people beneath me.

One of the trainers tells me I can start, and I jump even _more _flawlessly around the platforms. The trainers don't even have a chance to try to knock me off because I move so fast. I finish, and Silky is waiting at the end. She raises an eyebrow.

"Impressive, for someone from a _non-Career _District," she scoffs, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Some of us just don't need as much training as others," I retort. She glares at me.

"I'll have fun killing you."

I laugh. "You say that like it'll actually happen. That's so cute."

"Oh, really?" Silky's eyes suddenly turn even more menacing. I match her gaze. "Let's make a deal: the first time we see each other in the arena after the bloodbath, we stop whatever we're doing, and only only comes out alive." Oh, she'll deeply regret that soon enough.

"Deal. But why after the bloodbath? Oh, I know; you _know _you're gonna die, you just don't wanna look like some loser that everyone will forget afterwards." I turn around and leave Silky in an immense state of anger. I can't believe she actually thinks she could win a battle against me. Me! Maya Diamond! It's simply laughable.

I walk towards the ropes course, planning a gruesome death for Silky and smirking to myself. She has no clue what she's in for…

**Aquamarine 'Marine' Madison, 17, D4's POV:**

Yesterday was actually stressful. Don't get me wrong; it's not like I got worked up over not being able to use the weapons I was training with, it's just that some of the judgmental Sues looked like they looking down on me because I was as perfect as them. And I'm not used to that! It's not natural! I've been the best in my training academy for years; I feel like my invisible crown has been passed on to someone else! IT'S AN ATROCITY!

Anyway…

I kind of gave up on the whole "weak person that's no threat whatsoever" thing pretty quickly. I seemed that Jessica did as well. Still, it looks like a lot of people are looking down on me today because of yesterday. Rage boils up inside of me as I tramp over where the scythes are. I hack away at multiple dummies at once until there's nothing left but the metal pole they used to be around. Then I begin to swing the scythe against it until it bends and finally detaches from the bottom half.

"It's a good thing you're doing better than yesterday," I hear someone behind me say. I spin around impossible quickly and shove the person into a wall, the scythe to their throat, before even seeing who it is.

"I AM AMAZING! I WAS ACTING WEAK YESTERDAY!" I screech into a surprised Stu's face. The Stu turns out to be one of my allies; Styx. He pushes the scythe away from his neck, then grabs my shoulders and shifts me backwards.

"Okay, great. You just go back to Crazy Bitch Town and the rest of us'll do our best to stay away," he chides. I whack him in the head with the hilt of my scythe. "What the hell?!"

"I suggest not being such an arrogant piece of shit if you want to make it through the first night!" I holler before gaining my composure. "So… What kinda stuff did train with before?" He blinks, almost confused by the question.

"Basically, everything… No, I take that back, everything. I trained in Four, One, and Two, and learned everything they offered there… And then a guy from Japan taught my sister and I martial arts." He shrugs. "It was all really easy."

"Oh, cool! I did a lot of training in Four's center. Yeah, everything there; I was the gifted person there within three months of joining," I inform him.

He scoffs. "It took you three months? I thought you Sues were supposed to be better than _that_." Oh, hello fury, it's nice to see you again…

**Serena Bella, 16, D5's POV:**

I miss Dodger…

I miss my sisters…

I miss Crystal…

I miss Uncle Bobnob…

Wait…

No I don't…

I hate him.

Right.

"I'm so sad now," I lament to some random and hot Stu, twisting my luxurious brown hair around my finger. "My uncle is probably being really mean to my sisters right now." The boy stops throwing spears and looks at me, leaning against a rack of various weapons, with a conflicted expression.

"You're sexy...but you're clearly poor." He continues to stare at me in a state of confusion. "Do I like you?"

I shrug. "Probably not… I'm so ugly, and untalented, and stupid, and poor-"

"Oh. Never mind then." He goes back to throwing spears while I continue to list my extensive flaws. God, I hate myself; I'm so awful. Why does anyone even like me? I don't get how everyone says I'm the most stunning person in my District! I'm sure they're just patronizing me because of how ugly I am…

Why isn't this guy paying attention to me anymore?! I bet he's a big bully… He _is _from the Capitol, so that would make sense. Basically everyone from the Capitol is a selfish swat. And they dress weirdly.

I'm torn between ignoring him and leaving and trying to strike up a conversation with him. My kind and loving side takes over, as it always seems to do. Everyone's also always telling me I'm the kindest of them all; but they don't know that there are some people I just don't like.

"So, do you like the Games?" I ask. He continues to throw spears, but answers.

"Yeah, considering I volunteered to go in." I bet he's a Career too! They're big bullies as well. That doesn't mean I can't try to make friends with him and the other ones though. I personally loathe the Games, but I do enjoy watching them for some weird reason… They're just so thrilling; it's like you can't take your eyes off of all of the blood spatters and betrayals!

"Oh. I prefer cooking and making clothes, but the Games are kinda cool too." And that wasn't even a lie! I never lie though, or cheat, or steal, so it's really not that out of the ordinary.

"Ew, that's boring," he belittles. I don't want to be callous too, but he's starting to get on my nerves, so I only have one option.

"_You shouldn't be mean, mean is bad,_" I sing, repeating the words over and over again. I can see his eyes going out of focus. You see, I have this ability to bewitch people with my singing. He should be nice for the next...I'd say eighteen hours.

**Diana Glimmer Summer Bee, 17, D6's POV:**

Lunch is announced while I'm at the fire starting station, trying not to do it too fastly. I've been working exclusively survival stuff in an effort to keep my skills a secret. I might do a little bit with knives later today or tomorrow, and I know that's what I'll show the Gamemakers; I'm already extremely adept with them.

I sit with the same people as I did yesterday; Ceria, Serena, Beau, Leo, Gary, and (my least favorite of all of them) Scarlett. Ew. She's so geeky. But I suppose that could be helpful in the arena, considering she said she could make anything from almost nothing. Like a robot. But, like, ew, robots.

But that's hardly important! I'm still excited about the announcement of the Stus yesterday; I just can't stop smiling! And I'm even allied with _three _of them! And I've already gotten over my fear and hatred of the Games… I'm thrilled now!

"So, guys, what do you like to do at home?" I ask with a huge smile on my face that seems to confuse some of the others. "I like cooking!"

"My friends Luna and I like to play pranks on people," Scarlett immediately responds. "I like reading about technology and making robots too." _Ugh, we get it, you're a genius._

"My siblings and I just train a lot," says Leo.

"I really like making sculptures out of rocks and learning new languages," adds Ceria. I almost cringe. Only geeks like _learning _stuff.

"Beau and I volunteer at kitty shelters," says Gary.

"And I like strangling pigeons," ends Beau. Nobody seems to notice the oddness of his statement.

"So do we like, you know, actually have a _plan _or something for the Games?" asks Leo a bit harshly. I feel like it's odd that strategies haven't come up in any conversation yet. It _is _kind of important. Our blank stares cause Leo to come up with one on the spot. "Well, most of you aren't really showing your skills, right? Or at least with weapons?" We all nod, and Beau mentions he's been lifting weights the entire time so far. I also add that I'm going to work with knives tomorrow.

"I'm thinking that maybe we could pretend to be even more weak, maybe go under the radar," he suggests.

"Sure, but it's a bit obvious that everyone here is super strong," counters Ceria. "If we just look not _quite _as tough as the Careers and some others, people will probably come after us."

"But maybe we could use that to our advantage," replies Scarlett. "We could make it really obvious where we are or camp near other alliances and pretend to be weaponless and low on supplies, so they might come to attack us. As long as it isn't the Careers, we can surprise them with our skills and manage to kill some others off." Everyone agrees on Scarlett's plan and congratulates her on creating it, but I'm sure she's been planning it since before she was Reaped or something.

We converse more about our covert strengths and more plans for the arena until lunch is over.

**Avalon Rivers, 14, D8's POV:**

All of these churls that aren't me are just plain pathetic. Then again, they aren't me, so that's no surprise. But will they catch me training? Hell no, I've been naturally perfect at everything since I was born. I'm only good at everything I try. I've never even heard of a "weakness" when it refers to a being that I would refer to as "me". And what's with all of these alliances? I would never be caught dead with allies; alliances are for imperfect people.

So instead of doing anything productive, I've just been concentrated on the Gamemakers and any other Capitol citizen who comes in, including the Stus. The great thing about being here in the Capitol is that everyone has such great fashion sense! You'd never see this beauty in District Eight, except on yours truly. The food though? Disgusting!

While watching these other weaklings train, I notice a scaly, pastel blue boy with neon hair throwing knives at a dummy continuously, with at least five knives landing in the dummy per second. It happens to be the most impressive and sexy thing I've seen in the Capitol so far. But do I want to ally with him? Of course not! _Use _him, sure, but _never _ally.

I approach him, and he appears to be staring at me while simultaneously hotly piercing the dummy to the point where you can't see it from under all of the shiny, black-handled knives.

"Well aren't you a bit reckless?" I begin with a sexy smile lighting up my already perfectly exquisite face.

"And I play clarinet, bass, harp, and accordion, and love _lasagna_," he responds, still throwing knives that split some others in half. _Wow. _"So will I be seeing you tonight?" Why do people say that to me so much?! It's honestly getting really irritating! But if I want to get what I need out of him, I'll have to comply.

"You bet you will," I say with a wink.

Perfect. My plan has already been put into action.

**Lily Prettybuns, 18, D12's POV:**

The Capitol turned out to be very Capitol-like, just as I had hoped. I also anticipated chili dogs, but I haven't seen any yet, though that's the only let-down so far. I also want fro yo. And a dog. And a station where I can make new animals.

So I settle with doing something I really love more than anything else during training: eating things. Yesterday, my first stop was at the edible insects and plants station, where I scarfed down everything in sight. Trainers screamed at me and tried to force the inedible things out of mouth (I but off their fingers to stop them), but after eating basically everything in the history of Panem, my body has grown used to poison, so nothing happens, with the exception of a burp that made a sizzling sound when it escaped my lips.

Since I've already eaten everything in this room that might make at least _some _sense to be eaten (including certain tributes), I have to move on to something else. I bump into a table in the camouflage station that has paint on it, which wobbles and falls on the ground. This gives me a brilliant idea. I scoop the spilt paint into its cup and gather the rest of the paints. I add some of every color to an empty bowl, making a rainbow. I then proceed to drink this wondrous concoction. Hm… Needs more purple. I continue to mix colors together to create the optimal flavor until someone takes the bowl away from me; though I think I've already figured out that the best tasting blend must have less orange than any color and more blue.

I then go to the area with most of the weapons. The sickles look the most tasty, so I grab one and chew on the bladed edge. The metal bends easily with my super-teeth and I grind it down to a powder so I can swallow it. I continue to go through more weapons and eat them until it's time to leave.

**Sky Thorn, 13, D11's POV:**

I'm trying to stay a safe distance away from every other tribute. First of all, I do not want them to know of my prior knowledge in traps, swimming, climbing, and basically any bladed weapon that isn't a sword. I expect that the rest will think of me as no threat, considering my District and size, which will help me stay under the radar and hopefully find a way to outlast all of these scarily flawless people. Having an ally or two might be nice, I've considered making one, but if I survive, they obviously won't, and I'll refuse to kill friends. Even seeing them die by something else's hands would be too much to handle. I know my friends from Eleven will stay with me through all of this, even if they aren't by my side, and even if they didn't come to say goodbye. I know that it wasn't because they didn't care; saying goodbye would've made leaving for my death real.

So throughout the last two days I've traveled from each secluded station to the next, picking up new skills without anyone knowing. It's been harder than it should be; I've just been so disgusted about how I'm going to fight for my life simply for the Capitol's enjoyment that I've gotten frustrated and mastering new things is taking over three minutes, which is _much _longer than usual.

I stare longingly at the pool in the far right corner of the Training Center, wishing there weren't so many people in it or nearby; I really want to do something to reduce stress instead of increase it. At the moment, I'm learning about what wild plants and insects are edible, which, while it's easy to memorize, is extremely boring. And just the sight of stinging bugs, even if they are dead, makes my skin crawl.

Just when I think I can take no more, Kaja announces that our training time is up. I happen to be in the opposite side of the room when she says it, and there are no trainers at the station I'm at, so while the rest of the tributes leave the gymnasium, I crouch behind the station's table and wait for Kaja, the trainers, and the Gamemakers to leave. When the last of them exit and the only light showing is the one shining from the bottom of the pool, I creep out and head towards that glow. My training outfit, like some others', is waterproof, so I dive straight into the water without taking anything off.

The water is so comforting, and the pressure from the bottom, where I sit, doesn't affect my ears because of how often I'm exposed to it. I open my eyes, and thankfully the water doesn't burn them, and see my partially curled black hair floating around my head.

I remain beneath the water for a straight minute, thinking about my situation. I think about my friends, family, and my inevitable death, because, in all honestly, my mentor was right; all of the other tributes have trained and are capable to wiping out the entire arena on their own.

But I've got to hope. Hope is all I have.

* * *

**A/N: So... Was it good? Took me long enough...**

**1\. Favorite POV?**

**2\. Favorite tributes?**

**3\. Favorite pairings/ones you'd like to see?**

**4\. Vote on the poll!**

**Don't feel like making a sponsor question now..**


	24. Dinner with the Gamemakers

**A/N: If you didn't already realize it, this isn't the next training session. IT'S EVEN BETTER! Okay, maybe not, but you know what it is?**

**It's...**

**The...**

**ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THE MARY-SUE GAMES!**

**Yes, yes, it actually is, which is sad considering I haven't even started the Games yet, but hey! I'm not a fast writer, okay?! So here it is, Dinner with the Gamemakers! (And P.S., my bestie Maya Kallos and I wrote this and planned for the arena earlier today!)**

* * *

All gathered together in the Gamemaker Headquarters, located in Parts Unknown, Panem, sit a ring of men and women (as well as some that don't even look remotely human, and therefore don't have a clear gender) bow as President Snow the Second (after many confusions with clueless Capitol citizens thinking he was his grandfather, he had his title officially altered) stands up in the center of their room. Instead of their usual ominous computer screeny thingies, on the glimmering white tables sit empty plates and glasses.

"Congratulations, all of you, but mostly Cylin, on creating this year's Quarter Quell," announces the President. "We have done well, at least I think that's the word you'd use, on obtaining these tributes, but there's still one important component of the Games missing." Upon those words, the Gamemakers collectively begin to freak out. To upset the President was like poking a lion: You'll end up someone's meal, _literally._ None of them can figure out what was missing, though, and that scares them the most. "THE ARENA, DAMMIT!"

A mutual "_OH,_" sweeps through the so-called professionals, and the President shakes his head in disbelief.

"Actually, sir," begins the Head Gamemaker, "I had a thought that maybe there could be this forest-"

"THAT IS EVERY SINGLE HUNGER GAMES _EVER_!" the President shouts. "Do you seriously have _noth-_" But before President Snow the Second can continue his rant, his and the other Gamemakers' gazes focus on the person that has just knocked upon, and then opened, the door to their lair.

"Oh, hi!" greets the person. The person however, doesn't look quite like a real person. That's because she's the most beautiful, amazing, and awesome person that anyone has and ever will see- she's even more Mary-Sue than the Mary-Sues. Everyone in the room immediately falls in love with her. She's also riding on a psychedelic unicorn. And has neon rainbow hair, which is natural, unlike Lily's.

"Will you marry me?" asks a random voice. The girl giggles more cutely than any baby ever will.

"Sorry, I can't; I'm already engaged to…" She takes a moment to count on her fingers, listing her future husbands as she does. "Ross, Evan, Pete, Josh, Rob, Connor, Braden, Pat, Beck, Cosimo, Spencer, Wayne, Arthur… Thirteen people!"

"Who _are _you?" the president asks, in a trance.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Aoife O'Regan!" She waves. "I kinda created this entire universe." She shrugs, and somehow no one finds the statement odd. "And I just overheard what you were saying, and I thought maybe I could help."

"Please do," approves the president.

"You could a magical fairy land! With magical creatures, and castles, and rainbows…"

"That's incredible! You know what, you're the new Head Gamemaker! And announcer! And interviewer!" The room applauds Aoife, even the people in it that just lost their jobs.

"Can my band play at some point too? It's me and all of my future husbands!" Because a fourteen piece band sounds _very _reasonable…

"YES!" everyone exclaims at the same time, eager to hear the magicalness that will inevitably be a Super-Sue's (this is a new term as of now) music.

"Awesome! So…do you want me to start designing the arena?" Aoife asks. She might be a Sue, but she happens to be very reasonable and smart; eager to learn and work.

"Sure, we kinda need that now, considering the Games begin in _LESS THAN A WEEK_!" The president of course directed that last comment towards the worst Gamemakers Panem has ever seen, not Aoife. No one would ever be rude to her.

Aoife tugged on her psychedelic unicorn's glittering horn thoughtfully. Was she gaining inspiration from her pet unicorn? Only a true Mary Sue could find plans for an arena through their pet.

"I've got it!" she exclaims. "The Cornucopia could be a unicorn horn! With the head still attached!" Her brilliant idea is applauded, obviously. "And I have some _amazing _ideas for the Bloodbath…"

* * *

**A/N: Don't act like I wasn't going to add myself into this. I'm surprised it took this long, honestly, the only reason I didn't make myself a Sue was because I would've indefinitely made myself win. So... I HAVE OFFICIALLY BROKEN THE FOURTH WALL (thank you Maya for telling me this).**

**1\. On a scale of one to ten, how much did you enjoy this? ;) ;) ;) (100 I know)**

**Okay I'm just gonna leave now so I don't scar you guys anymore..**

**Bye byes!**

**~Aoife O'Regan**


	25. AN

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I'm loaded with school stuff and an actually writing a novel for one of my classes, do don't expect to see anything soon. Again, I'm really sorry, but I have managed to plan out the bloodbath, so that's good I guess.**

* * *

The Mary-Sues say hi.

* * *

~Aoife O'Regan


End file.
